Marco Diaz, The Red Knight ( Hiatus )
by LordBaconMan
Summary: Marco Diaz is just your average 15 year old high school student. That was until his parents tells him that their family were protectors of Mewni, and he was tasked to go under the request of the royal family. How will Marco adapt to living in a world of magic. What foes and challenges will he have to conquer, and how will he become the famous "Red Knight of Mewni."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Marco Comes To Mewni!**

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello readers and fellow writers. I am LordBaconMan, and I am very new to . So please tell me the truth of how my work is for I am always looking for ways to improve myself in the art of making stories. I hope you all enjoy reading my stories, and please if you have a request for a story or one shot please don't be afraid to ask. Now it's time for the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was just another day in Echo Creek High. The halls were empty, and peaceful with a janitor who just swept the halls about 50 times just because he was bored. But unlike the janitor, the students in Miss Skullnick's class had it worse. Now, who is Miss Skullnick? Well, she was this middle-aged lady cream-colored skin, and red faded hair that was in the shape of flames, or horns. She always had this bored and grumpy face everywhere she went. She always wore small black-rimmed reading glasses, gold hoop earrings, a lavender shirt, and leopard-pants with purple high-heels on.

In the third row to the very right side of the room sat a boy in a red hoodie, and black skinny-jeans with olive-white snickers. He had tan skin, dark brown hair, and a mole on his right cheek. He was one of the-scratch that-the only one who was taking notes during Miss Skullnicks rant on about history while everyone else was either fighting the urge to fall asleep or was already sleep.

Marco was about to raise his hand when suddenly the sound of the intercom turning on stopped him and woke the other students. Who were probably hoping one of them was about to be called out of their boring-ass class. "*cough, cough* Could a Marco Diaz please come to the principle's office." The voice was of a hyper older man behind the com, but as soon as the person behind the intercom turned off the com Marco smirked then slid his pencil smoothly across his desk catching the attention of his class and teacher. "Ooooh, looks like the 'Safe Kid' is in trouble huh guys?" He says with a smirk as Miss Skullnick just pointed to the door with a frown of annoyance "Just go already." She said annoyed as Marco walked out quickly trying not to stare at her. He had no problem with her, but even he knew her face was fucking terrible.

* * *

Marco walked up to a brown door with one little window and a sign on the front with yellow writing reading "Principle's Office". So Marco entered the office and was met by the principal who was short, stout, and balding with light brown hair, brown eyes like Marco, black eyebrows, and a small black mustache (which Marco knew was dyed due to the fact that his hair color is light brown, but he didn't care about pointing that out). "Well hello Safe Kid!" the principal said teasingly making Marco groan in annoyance as he sat down in front of him, but as he sat he noticed two more chairs on each of his sides. "Oh, your parents are coming real soon to explain why your in here now." the principal said with a smile as Marco shrugged then leaned back in the chair trying to get comfy. ' Man I wish he'd stop calling me the Safe Kid. Just because I wore a football helmet in the shower ONCE does not make me the dame Safe Kid, but whatever.' Marco thought to himself with a straight face.

After a few seconds of waiting the door opened to a man and a woman. The women had puffy auburn waist-length hair tied in the back in a ponytail with a pink tie. She had a bang over her right eye, green eyes, red lipstick, and her skin tone was like Marco's but lighter. She wore an orange shirt with pink ruffles around the sleeves and neck. An olive skirt, and brown sandals. The man next to her was quite muscular. His hair was dark brown while his eyes were just regular brown. He had a thin short black mustache, and he was the same color as Marco. He was wearing a yellow shirt with two dark yellow and white stripes running down the middle, dark gray pants, and yellow shoes. To be honest you can tell Marco had both of these people's features.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, you may both take a sit now." the principal said using his right hand to gesture towards their sits. Marco was still wondering why he was there, and he was about to say something when Mrs. Diaz spoke before him. "Marco...we need to tell you something about our family." She says in motherly tone as Marco stares at her with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong mom?" he asks confused and concerned. Ms. Diaz and Mr. Diaz give each other a nod as Mrs. Diaz looks at Marco with a little of a serious face. "Now I know you might not believe this mijo, but...our family use to be a clan of Royal Knights who fought to defend a world called Mewni and other worlds of course who were disbanded for lack of danger and now we have been sent a letter to send one of our own to Mewni for a mission...and you were the one chosen for the task." Mrs. Diaz said letting out a sigh for how much she said all at once.

This made Marco stare at his mom with even more confusion. 'Uum...is my mom going crazy?' he thought to himself as his dad grabbed his shoulder making him turn towards him. "It's true mijo." Mr. Diaz said with a serious face letting go of his son's shoulder. Marco could tell when his parents were serious, but Royal Knights. That was stretching it, but he knew they weren't lying to him so he let out a sigh then looked at his mom with a blank face. "I know you're not lying mom, but who sent the letter, and how am I supposed to get to this "other " world?" he asked with a straight face as his mom leaned back in her chair. "Well the ones who sent us this letter was the royal family the Butterfly's, and the how well with these." Mrs. Diaz said pulling out a pair of bronze seizures making Marco's brow raise. "Those are just seizures mom." He said with half-opened eyes as his mom rolled her eyes at her son trying to outsmart her. "No these are dimensional scissors, and the rip open portals to worlds that you want to go to." She said standing up.

As she walked in front of a wall in the office all the guys just stared as she cuts a colorful portal into the air making Marco and the principle's eyes go wide, but Mr. Diaz just smiled at their reactions. turned around with a smirk and a hand on her hip. "See mijo, this is what you're going through to get to Mewni." She snaps her fingers then pulled a suitcase from behind him making Marco look at both his parents back and forth with a shocked expression. "Wait wait wait. I'm going right NOW!?" Marco asked in shock as smiled while closing her eyes. "Yes. Yes, you are." she walks over to Marco then sits on her knees while holding one of his hands with a motherly smile. "Now mijo I don't want to let you go, but the royal family are friends to our family so I know its selfish but we need you to do this. We will explain to your friends where you went okay." She said with a smile as Marco was about to argue but couldn't so he nodded with a determined face.

Marco stood up then grabbed the suitcase while looking at the portal with a worried face his dad tapped his shoulder making him turn around to him holding out a hand-sized book with an image of a blade wrapped in flames on it towards him. "Take this mijo it has all that you need to learn about our families fighting style and magic." said as Marco took the book then slid it into his pocket. "Please come back and visit whenever you have the time okay." said with a smile as he held the waist of as she leaned her head on him smiling at Marco as well. "Yeah...I'll do that," Marco said with a small smile as he turned back towards the portal. "See you guys later." He says as he enters the portal leaving his parents to embrace dramatically and a very shocked principle.

* * *

Marco walked through the portal on top of a hill, but as he stopped in place, he then drops his suitcase as he stared in awe at the sight in front of him. They're on top of that hill, he could see a village scattered across the land next to a large filled with corn, and behind it, all was a very huge castle. It was connected by numerous towers and railways with tunnels but seemed to built apart of a mountain taking it whole. The sky was starting to set just a little as the sky had the color of purple mixed with some golden like shad blinding in with the sight of the sun setting as the two moons he saw walking out of the portal still stayed in place adding to its beauty.

"This place is amazing," Marco said in shock. "You dame right it is-""AH!" Marco jumped and yelled at the sudden calm young female coming from behind him as he got into a karate stance. "wow, dame, calm down Marco it's just me." the girl said with a smile. She was the same skin tone as his mom, her hair was short and dark-blue colored, and her eyes were brown. She wore an olive green shirt, a turquoise jacket, a yellow skirt, brown boot, and to top it all off an olive green beanie on her head. "Why the heck are you here Janna!?" Marco asked looked at her with an annoyed look as she just smirked at him as she walked right next to him looking at the view. "Just wanted to go on a magical adventure, and who knows I might get to finally see a super sexy vampire," Janna said with half-opened eyes as she stared at the view. Marco just sighed then looked at the view again but with a straight face.

"You do know this will be dangerous right?" he asked looking at her with a brow raised. "Yeah, but I can't miss the chance of maybe finding a sexy vampire in a magical dimension." She says punching Marco in his left shoulder making him yelp then rub his shoulder in pain staring at her even more annoyed. They both stared back at the view with straight faces. "So you ready then?" Marco asked picking grabbing his suitcase again. "Yup. Let's fucking do this thing, Marco." Janna said with a smirk and half-opened eyes.

End Chapter 1...

* * *

 **Author's Notes:I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. If you liked it please ask people you know to read too. It will encourage me to make more for you all to read. I wonder how Marco is going to deal with the sudden responsibility of his family name, and will Janna find her sexy vampire boyfriend-.**

 **Janna: Hell yeah I will~. So stay tuned. |:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Marco Meets The Princess of Mewni!**

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello again my dear readers, and fellow writers. I would like to think you for the views, and to those who favorited my story so far I thank you for liking it so much. Ok, so for those of you who have just returned to my story. You will see alot of changes. One of witch being that there are less chapters. Actually, all I did was merge two chapters together. That means from here on out there will be two episodes in one chapter. Anyways lets's get back to the story.**

* * *

The sun was setting as it's golden color mixes with the purplish color of the coming night. The sound of the soothing wind as it passed by, and underneath all that beauty was the Butterfly Castle. Marco and Janna had just left the village, and Marco was not very happy at the moment for he was carrying a very large bag made of rope on his back as he slowly made his way towards the castle with a very annoyed face. Janna, on the other hand, was crossing her arms with a disappointed expression as she walked a few ways ahead of him. "Can't fucking believe the guy kicked us out for beating his son in a game of spades." Janna said with an annoyed look making Marco frown. "Why the hell am I carrying your winnings!?" he asked as he struggled to keep up with her due to how much stuff was on his back. "Come on Diez you know I'm just being a dick to you, and also I might have spent too much of your money back there too." Janna said with a straight face as Marco dropped her winnings with wide eyes filled with surprise. "When the hell did you take my wallet!?" Marco asked as he starts searching his pockets for his wallet but stops then stares at Janna with an annoyed look as she showed him his wallet by waving it in his face with a smirk and half opened eyes. "Give that back!" Marco said snatching his wallet back and putting it back in his back pocket as he started walking towards the castle again this time leaving the bag, and so did Janna.

* * *

They both walked only for a few more minutes until they both saw a very large pinkish colored pair of doors, and oh look it even has its own set of guards. Marco and Janna looked at each other for a quick second then walked forwards but was stopped by two guards geared up in silver armor with the royal families crest on their breastplates bot holding iron spears. "You are trespassing only the royal family, staff, and Magic High Commission members are allowed past this point." the guard with a gray beard said staring at Marco and Janna with a serious look. "Listen here dumb-ass. Marco and I was told to come here by whoever told us to come here so move it." Janna said with half opened eyes, and the two guards...laughed at here making her frown as Marco managed to hide his laughter behind his hand. The doors suddenly opened up revealing a short, stout, light-skinned man with blonde hair and light blue eyes. He had a large blonde beard which slit in-two at the bottom. He was wearing a coat that had golden shoulder pads with periwinkle tufts, periwinkle cuffs at the end of his coat which was blue. He also was wearing gray large pants, black boots, and a golden crown with a large pink jewel at the top.

The two guards suddenly knelled before the short man who barred a straight face. 'I'm going to guess that's the king...he looks like he can kill me with a flick of his wrist." Marco thought as he began having nervous sweats., but Janna just stared with a brow raised. "So...who are you?" Janna asked crossing her arms as the guards and Marco stared at her with wide eyes at how she talked to the king. The king raised a brow as he looked at Janna making Marco have nervous sweats like crazy, but the king laughed with amusement as he wiped away a tear with a smile and half opened eyes. "I like you my dear...so are you the one my wife has requested?" the king asked Janna smiled a little. "Yeeaahh no... I'm not the one he is." She said moving out of the way of blocking Marco from the king's sight as he waved nervously. "Oh, so your Marco Diaz?" he asked with a brow raised as Marco walked forwards in front of him. "Y-yes, sir." Marco said nervously. "Well enough lollygagging my wife is waiting for your arrival my dear boy, but of course you can come to...uhhh" Janna" ahhhh yes, Janna, you too." the king said walking inside as Marco and Janna followed behind him.

* * *

Marco and Janna followed the king into the throne which was very large. At the end of it sat two thrones one bigger than the other, and standing in front of the bigger one was a woman. The king walked over and stood next to here as Marco and Janna just stopped in front of the king and the lady. She was taller then him standing at 5'7'. She was the same color as the king, and she wore a crown slimier to the king's except her's was bigger and had a purple jewel in the center. She had a big heart-shaped updo hairstyle which was blue. Her eyes were light blue and had magenta-colored diamonds on her cheeks with pink lipstick on. She wore a blue, periwinkle, white gown, and the skirt somewhat was the same shape as her hair with blue gloves that reached her elbows. Marco could just barely see she was wearing blue laced-up boots as well. "So I'm going to just ask the stupid question and say she's the queen right?" Janna asked whispering to Marco. "Oh no, it's my mom in disguise." Marco said with a duh face making Janna frown, but both of their attention was drawn to the queen giving them a cough as they both give her their full attention.

"So you are Marco Ubaldo Diaz?" the queen asked calmly and formally with a straight face. "Uhh, yes your majesty." Marco says as he kneels, and so does Janna except she gets on one knee while texting on her phone. "No need to kneel your parents are friends of mine. So no need for that." the queen says as Marco and Janna stood back up. "My name is Moon Butterfly, and this is my husband River Johansen-Butterfly who I am sure you have already met." Moon said as River gave Marco a quick nod. "Well you already know me, oh, and this is my friend Janna she's just here with me for...support." Marco says as Janna gave Moon a peace sign before returning back to her phone which somehow does work between dimensions. "Well, Marco would you like to know why you were called here?" Moon asked placing her hands together in front of herself. "Yes please if you don't mind." Marco said with a blank face. "Well you see we have reports of two portals that has appeared on both sides of our kingdom that are connected to the kingdom of monsters, and we needed someone to go close one of them while a High Magic Commission member goes to close the other one as my other forces deal with the monsters that have already come through." Moon says with a straight face as Marco looks at her confused. "Not to be rude, but why didn't you just send off your knights over to the other one?" he asked confused. "Because they are all fighting the monsters that already got through those portals, and I must stay here to make sure the castle is safe." Moon says as Marco nodded in understanding. 'So I'm just here because she's too busy to go herself...whatever.' Marco thought to himself.

"Marco Diaz's room is ready for him my queen." a maid with black curly hair, and tan skin said as she did a quick bow towards Moon. "Thank you. Now, Marco, this woman will be taking you to your room I'm sure you're tired after your journey here. Oh, and your friend will be given a room as well." Moon said with a straight face and was about to clap her hands when Janna raised her hand suddenly. "Actually I'll be staying within Diaz's room if you don't mind." Janna said with a straight face as Moon looked at Janna with a serious face. "Absolutely not! That is highly inappropriate, and will not be happening!" Moon said strictly with a serious face. "Um, your majesty I understand where you are coming from, but Janna won't behave if she's not with me 'also she would properly start sneaking in the room and steal my stuff again anyway.' "Marco said but said the last part in his head with a blank face as Moon sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if I hear or catch you two doing anything inappropriate I will separate you both do you hear me." Moon said with an annoyed look. "Yes ma'am, sorry for her mouth." Marco said rubbing the back of his head with a nervous face as Janna smirked from behind him.

* * *

"This will be your room so please do not be afraid to call on me for something." the maid with curly hair said as she walks away from a wooden door with a golden sign on it reading Marco Diaz. "Thanks?" Marco says as he notices she was gone before he even got to finish. "Well let's go in, Diaz. I'm really tired right now." Janna says from behind him while texting. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Marco says with a straight face. When Marco opened the door he was greeted by first the lights already being on and...a girl, with the stuff that Janna won and left behind, all over the floor. 'Who the hell is she?' Marco asked in his head with a confused expression on his face. The girl had a fair skin tone like Moon, her eyes were light blue and had pink hearts on her cheeks with large blonde hair with bangs that overlap her ears. She was wearing a simple lavender dress with a light blue crescent moon on the chest and lavender light blue striped socks.

The girl stood up quickly getting into a fighting stance as she holds up a wand. It was light purple with wings on it as the bell of the wand has a blue circle with a gold star and pink hearts surrounding the crystal star inside. There was also a yellow crown on the top and a tiny crown with a blue heart at the bottom of it. "Who are you?" the girl asked as the wand started to glow a pinkish color pointing it at Marco and Janna as they just stared at her wand and the girl. "Who are you?" Marco asked with a confused face. "I believe I asked first." the girl said matter-of-factually. Marco sighed in defeat then looked at the girl with a straight face. "Fine. My name is Marco Diaz and this is my friend Janna." Marco said as Janna just gave the girl the peace sign.

"My name is Star Butterfly. Now, why and how are you in the castle?" Star asked with a serious face. "Your parents asked me to come here for a mission or whatever." Marco says putting his hands into his pockets as Star stands up straight lowering her wand. "Wait...no. Way. You're the help that my mom has been talking about!?" Star asks with excitement and a large smile making Marco jump as she suddenly got into his face. "Ye-yeah my parents couldn't come so they sent me instead." He says with a straight face as Star just stared at him with interest. "So your good at fighting then?" Star asked with a smile as Marco backed away from her a little. "Yeah I guess...so can I sleep now?" Marco asked with a nervous face as Star backed up with a tiny bit of blush. "Oh sorry, and yeah yeah sure." Star said as she walked passed Marco and Janna then looked back at them. "It was nice to meet you two, bye new friends!" She said as she jogs away. "That. Was. Weird." Marco said. "You dame right that was." Janna says as she walks in pass Marco. 'Better try to avoid her.' Marco thought to himself as he walks in and closes the door.

End of Episode 2...

* * *

 **Portal Quest, Part One!**

The sun was nice and bright in the nice morning sky. The sound of villagers working hard bright and early. The great sight of the twin moons still flying high in the blue sky, and the sweet sound of the birds singing. Yes, it was truly a beautiful morning in the world of Mewni, and inside of a certain someone's room was a sleeping peacefully sleeping, Marco. That is what would be happening, but Marco was already wide awake with wide surprised eyes with a sleeping Janna looking his way just inches from his face making him blush with nervous sweats.

'FUCK!' Marco thought to himself as he felt Janna's breath hit his lips from hers making him jump out of bed as Janna opened her eyes halfway feeling tired still. "Huh, what the hell Diaz why you wake me up?" Janna says while yawning as she stretched. "Wh-why are you in my bed when you have one on the other side of the room!?" Marco asked with a serious face as Janna stands up slowly while wiping her sleepy eyes. "I had a nightmare so you know why." She says yawning again as she walks to the room's bathroom then closes the door leaving Marco to himself.

Marco walked on to the balcony wearing a pair of gray shorts and a white t-shirt. He just looks at the land with a straight face yet concerned look on his face. 'Dame, I thought Janna forgot about...' Marco interrupts his thought by shaking his head then smiles at the view. "Never mind, but this view is amazing." He says leaning on the balcony railing. The door suddenly opens up as Marco turns to see who it was he sees it was the curly haired maid bowing to him in a calm yet quick matter. "Mr. Diaz, the queen is awaiting your arrival." The maid said with a straight face. "Uh, ok I'll be out soon," Marco said nervously as the maid did a quick bow as she went back out the room. 'Man I'm going to have to get used to being called that won't I?' he asks himself as he rubs the back of his neck not being used to be called what people call his dad.

* * *

Marco was now walking through the hall with the maid and Janna. Janna was wearing her usual outfit while on her phone still texting away with a straight face as Marco was also wearing his usual out with a blank face. "Soooo…what's your name ma'am?" Marco asked with his hands in his jacket pockets. "My name is Tina von Hellsing," Tina said with a straight face still leading them to the throne room. "What are you going to say next that you're a vampire?" Janna said sarcastically with a smirk as Tina stopped in her tracks making Marco and Janna stop to. "I am half-vampire, but you were close miss." Tina said glancing behind her as her eyes glowed violet red for a second then back to brown as she turns back around resuming her leading. "HA, I knew my sexy vampire would be somewhere here and now I know vampires exist here…take that AUTHOR!" Janna yells the last word while throwing her fist in the air while staring at the ceiling confusing Marco as raise a brow at her making her give a fake cough as she looks back at her phone again. "Don't worry about it, Diaz." She says walking past him. 'The fuck?' Marco thinks to himself, but shakes it off then continues to follow Tina.

Marco, Janna, and Tina enter the throne room to Moon and River waiting for them in their royal attire both with straight faces as Tina gave them a bow before walking back through the doors closing them as Marco and Janna walked up to the royal couple. "Hello, Marco did you have a good rest?" Moon asked calmly while holding her hands together in front of herself as Marco did a quick bow while Janna just said "sup" before returning back to her phone.

"Good...well before I tell you how you are going to get there I will have to ask a favor of you." Moon said as Marco raised a brow in confusion. "What is your majesty?" Marco asks as Moon sighs. "Will you please take my daughter Star Butterfly with you?" she asks with a straight face as Marco's eyes shot open. "What?" he asks with concern as the doors swing open revealing the princess Star Butterfly smiling brightly as she skips right next to Marco's side smiling at him wildly making him look forward with a concerned face while sweating nervously. 'Fuck, fuck, FUCK…did I not say I was going to avoid her!?" he yelled to himself in his head.

"As much as I don't want her to she insists she goes with you on your mission. So may she help you?" Moon asks with a straight face as Marco just forces a smile on his face. "S-sure she can your majesty," Marco says with nervous sweats making Janna snickers quietly. "Thank you, Marco. Now we have set three horses outside the gates waiting for you to ride to the location which is mapped out in this scroll." Moon says handing Marco a light brown scroll wrapping a golden tube. "Now when you get there all you have to do is close the portal with your dimensional scissors by slicing it the same direction as the cut is understood?" Moon says with a straight face as Marco looks the map over for a second then closes it nodding to the queen.

Moon stares at Star the 'you better be good' look as Star pouts at her mother's stare before sighing in defeat. "Oh, Marco my boy are you really going with no weapon at all?" River asks with a brow raised as Marco notices that the king is right he has no weapon except his hand. Even though his a red belt in karate does not mean he can beat everything that comes his way. "Well, I can fight with my bare hands so I'm okay plus…" Marco pulls out his families magic book out his pocket showing it to River with a smile. "I have this so I'm not too worried about a weapon." He says putting the book back in his pocket. "If that's ok with you my boy, then okay." River says with a smile. "Well, we'll be off now," Marco says as he walks out the throne room with Janna and Star right behind him.

"I hope they come back safely," Moon says with a concerned look on her face as River grasps his wife's hand catching her attention as he looked up at her with a bright smile. "I'm sure they will do fine moon pie." River says kissing Moon's hand making her smile with some blush on her face as she kneels down to hug her dear husband.

* * *

Marco was outside looking at the map as Star pats him on the shoulder catching his attention. "So where are we going?" Star asked with glee as Marco takes another look at her more closely. He finally notices what she was wearing was a sea green dress with a white collar, white lace on her short sleeves and skirt with a picture of a pink octopus on the front of her dress. She also was wearing pink and orange leggings, dark magenta boots with a rhino horn design, and a little yellow star-shaped side bag with a face hanging on her left side.

"Yo Diaz if you keep looking at her like a piece of meat the girl might die of fire," Janna says teasingly as it snaps Marco out his analyzing of the princess's outfit seeing that she was blushing under his wondering eyes. "Oh...oh my bad I was just now noticing your outfit so I just stared for a minute, sorry," Marco says doing a quick bow to Star making her frown at him. "Don't do that," Star said seriously making Marco raise a brow. "Do what?" he asks confused. "Don't treat me like a princess it's really annoying to see, okay?" she asks the last part as Marco just nods.

Marco climbs on to his horse which was brown as Janna's was black, and Star's was light blue with a really mean face and rainbow teeth. 'Why the hell does her horse look like that?' he asks himself in his head as he shakes the thought out of his mind. "Ok, so we are heading into the...Forest of Certain Death." Marco says as Janna and Stars nods in understanding. 'This place sounds like fun.' He thought to himself as he starts riding towards their goal with Janna and Star following behind.

Marco, Janna, and Star were riding on their horses towards the Forest of Certain Death but stopped when they saw in the distance a very hulk sized bird monster gladded in spiky iron armor which covered it's torso and left shoulder. It wore dark green tattered pants with no shoes showing off its large bird feet as it was resting a giant double-edged ax on its left shoulder. Its feathers were dirty gray with a large sickly colored green beck with one eye closed from a scar running through and the other was purely glossy gray guarding the black-green portal next to it.

Marco and the girls jumped off their horses then hid in the bushes near the monster. "Alright, Diaz what now?" Janna asks with a serious face. "Hold on at least let me prepare myself," Marco says pulling out his families' book. He opens the book to the first page then reads it to himself.

 _"I As A Member of The Diaz Family,_

 _And Member of The House of Dragons,_

 _Will Fight & Protect The Butterfly Family,_

 _And To Bring Justice To Those of Evil,_

 _No Matter How Strong, Will Not Die_

 _Or Become Corrupted By Evil,_

 _So I Hereby Agree, To The Diaz Code."_

When Marco Finished he saw an orange glow come from his right hand catching the attention of Janna and Star as all three of them stares with awe as the picture of a dragon head breathing fire appears on Marco's right hand then stops glowing altogether. "Wow." The three teens say in unison. "I agree…that was truly an interesting sight, but now I'm afraid you will have to die." Marco, Janna, and Star hear the cruel, deep, growling of a voice come from behind them as they all turn to see the monster standing over them while holding its ax with two feathery hands.

Almost instantly the monster swung its ax towards Janna, but Marco pushes her out of the way as his jacket gets cut only a little as Star leaped back pulling out her wand from her star bag while getting into a fighting stance with a serious face as the monster caught his ax stopping its swing. "I never expected for the world to bring such a gift…it brings me Star Butterfly, the princess of Mewni." The monster laughs with joy at Star's presence.

Marco gets up into a kneeling position as Janna sits up as she rubs the back of her head from the push. "Thank Diaz," Janna says looking at him with a little pained face. "No problem, but are you okay?" Marco asks placing a gentle hand on her shoulder making her smirk at him. "I'm fine, and if you keep touching me so gently I might get the wrong idea Diaz," she says teasingly earning an eye roll from Marco. "Take these scissors, and close that portal then head back to the horses," Marco says handing Janna the scissors with a serious face.

"What about you?" Janna asks with a concerned look on her face as Marco stands up. "I got to help Star fight that bastard." He says with a serious look on his face. Yet Janna could also see a fierce flame in his eyes as she stood up. "Alright don't get killed Diaz, or I'll fucking burn your corpse!" Janna yells as she runs towards the portals as Marco turn towards the monster with Star.

"So what are you going to do boy?" the monster asked with an unamused look on its face. Star just stared at Marco as he started to walk towards the monster with a serious look. 'For some reason, I don't feel scared to fight.' Marco says in his head as he smirks boldly. 'But I like it.' He says in his head as his eyes beam with pride.

Marco stops getting into a sword stance as his left was at his waist as if holding the sheath, then his right hand came to his left side touching his other hand as if holding a handle of a blade. 'I'm going to love this part even if I only have to do it once.' He says to himself as he chants what he read in the book.

 _"Come To Me, oh Great And Burning Blade._

 _I, Marco Ubaldo Diaz, Hereby Summon You,_

 _INFERNUS!_

When Marco finished his chant a burst of flame came swarming out from between his hands touching. As Marco started to do a pulling motion the flames started to swirl around him like serpents as the sight of the flames covering something to immerge from his left hand catching the shocked faces of Janna, Star, and monster.

When Marco fully pulled the item from his left hand he stays in his stance except he holds the flaming item in front of him towards the monster with both hands as if holding a pole. As the flames separated from the item is revealed to be a steel staff with the decoration of a dragon ran across the staff as if wrapping itself around it as the flames die out. "Let's see if you can beat me…right Star?" Marco says with much more confidence than he ever had before.

End of Episode 3...

* * *

AURTHOR'S NOTES: Well Things are getting interesting to say the less. Well thank you for reading my story so far, and I hope you keep reading until the end of the story.

JANNA: I told you BITCH! First step learning vampires exist on Mewni, Second step sexy VAMPIRE…So stay tuned!

AURTHOR: Your so out of character here. -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Portal Quest, Part Two!**

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello again my dear readers, and fellow writers. This editing might take all day to finish, but I'm sure it will be done sooner or later. For those who are new to the story. I thank you all for still reading my story, even though I'm in the middle of fixing alot of errors with the story as a whole. I hope to get more comments from you all so that the story may continue forward sooner. Enjoy.**

* * *

The air was calm and smooth as it blew through the wind. The sky was bright and blue as it shined beautifully with the landscape of Mewni. But on the edge of the Forest of Certain Death, the wind was fast and hot as it the world around it howled through the trees. Star, Janna, and the monster stared in shock at the sight before them. It was Marco Diaz, and he was holding on to a steel staff with the design of a dragon wrapping around it as some flames vanish from the mighty magical weapon.

Marco was for some reason filled with a feeling he never thought he would feel in such an intense way. Marco felt a huge amount of pride, and even though the monster was bigger than him his eyes still had this fiery glow of bravery as he made his stand. "So you can use magic too, huh?" the monster asked in an annoyed tone as he glared at Marco with deadly intent holding up his ax ready for another swing.

"Star I need you to help Janna with the portal…I got this." Marco said with a grin as Star look at him with much interest but shook her head then smiled at Marco. "Okay, I guess I'll leave it to you," Star said happily as she walked towards Janna, but still looked at Marco in the process of her leaving his side. "That dumbass thinks he can take on that guy…plus what's gotten into him!?" Janna asked Star as she continued walking towards the portal with Star as they both glanced at Marco for a quick second before going back to their task.

"Well any last words before you die?" the monster said as he held up his ax up above his and Marco's head with a glare towards Marco. Marco just stood there with a smirk as the monster's eyes turn completely yellow. "So be it." The monster says with much venom in his tone as he brings the ax down over Marco's head, but when the ax was just inches away from splitting Marco in half he used his staff to guide the ax to the right of him as he side-steps to the left. Then Marco did a full 360 as he slams the staff into the right side of the monster's face, but on impact let out a little explosion causing the monster to take a few steps back still holding on to his ax as it slid across the ground cracking it. "Agh…you little bastard!" the monster yelled as he held his face for a few minutes, then he lifted his ax over his right shoulder as he charged Marco swinging towards the right side of his waist. But Marco used his karate skills and used his staff to leap over the swing making the monster's ax get stuck in a tree as he landing smoothly giving the monster a wink insulting his swing.

"Dame it…come. ON!" the monster yelled as he yanked his ax free from the now falling tree glaring at Marco as he threw his ax at Marco. 'Oh shit!' Marco thought as he held up his staff to block the ax, but even though he blocked the blade he could not hold against the impact, therefore, sending him flying into a tree cracking it. Marco tried to stand up before the monster attacked but was grabbed by the collar, then was met with a big fist to the torso slamming him through the tree behind him as he hit head first into another tree knocking him unconscious. "Marco!" Star and Janna yelled in unison looking towards Marco with concern. "Janna go close the portal I'll save Marco," Star said in a hurry as Janna just nodded then headed for the portal as Star ran towards the monster with a serious face. Star jumped in the air as she did a twirl with a pinkish light trail coming from her wand as she aimed it at the monster. " _Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!"_ Star yelled as a bunch of projectile red heart-shaped daggers blasted from her wand as they all push the monster away from Marco while stabbing him at the same time knocking him on to the ground.

Star ran up, then kneeled in front of Marco while grabbing his shoulders as she shook him crazily trying to wake him up. "Marco wake up…come on!" Star yelled with a concerned look, but when she stopped shaking him his head went limp forwards looking towards the ground as she let out a gasp as she was about to give up, but he started to groan as he opened his eyes half-way. "S-star?" Marco asked in pain as he sat up a little as he held his back with his eyes clenched tightly. "Marco, you okay?" Star asked softly with much concern but did not notice that the monster was holding his ax over her from behind. 'Oh shit!' Marco yelled in his head as he pushed Star out of the way as she heard a loud painful yell as she turned her head with wide eyes filled with fear and shock. Marco was holding his hands up to his side as he just glared at the monster with one eye open with a big slash going across his chest. "I admit that was noble to save your comrade. So I will make this quick out of respect for your selflessness." The monster said with a glare as he held his ax above Marco again, but Marco suddenly leaped on to the monster's face while using his right foot to open his mouth with a very serious face as he held the staff towards the monster's mouth. 'Good fucking thing I read that other spell!' Marco yelled in his head. " _Inferno Ball!"_ Marco yelled as the point of the staff aiming towards the monster's mouth started to form a fireball as strings of fire swirled around Marco, then it shot exploding on contact with the monster's tongue sending Marco flying on to the floor as the monster yelled in pain as he fell on the floor with a load of smoke coming from his mouth.

Star just sat there in place with stars in her eyes at Marco's cool moment, but quickly realized he was still hurt so she ran to his side helping him sit up with a hand on his back to support him with a concerned look on her face. "Marco are you okay!?" she asked with much concern as he just passed out in her arms, and the staff disappearing in vanishing flames. "I need to get help, and fast," Star said as she stood then aimed her wand at the floor. " _Super Sparkle Cloudy."_ Star chanted as her wand shot a cloud with sparkles all over it with a smile as it stared at her happily. "Let's go Cloudy," Star says as she lays Marco on the cloud as she jumps a bored. "Sure thing Star," Cloudy said with a smile as it flew towards Janna.

* * *

Janna was just closing the portal when she saw Star riding a cloud towards her. "Hey Star I closed it…" Janna slowly stopped her sentence then slowly her eyes went wide with extreme concern when she saw Marco bleeding out from a large slash across his chest. "What happened…Oh my god, Diaz wake the fuck up right now!" Janna yelled as she held Marco's head with a frustrated/concerned look on her face as she climbs on the cloud while laying Marco's head on her lap as she stared at his unconscious face with a tear coming down her cheek as she used her fingers to comb his hair. 'Dame it Diaz not again.' Janna thought to herself as Star just looked at the two for a second then she started flying the cloud towards the castle.

* * *

On the side of the Forest of Certain Death was covered in flames, and lots of trees were laying on the ground with clean slices that showed they were sliced in half. Smoke was clouding the area over the area as the sound of a portal closing is heard through the sounds of crackling burning wood. There were monster bodies everywhere either burned or cut up, but one monster looked like a mouse with a brown tunic and was very injured. It was reaching for a small dagger until a heeled-boot stomped on to its hand making it squeal but was quickly silenced with the sound of a slice. "That was sooo boring." The voice a older yet teenager like female voice spoke. As the smoke cleared a little it revealed a woman with pale white skin, spiked arms, long red hair tied back in a black spiky hair tie with bangs covering her right eye. Her eyes were orange, had fangs, and pointed ears with yellow-orange horns on her head. She was wearing a yellow-orange ballgown, brown high-heeled boots, and a black tiara. She also had an orange flame that was above her head. 'These guys are lame times a thousand.' She thought to herself as she lets out a sigh. 'Well, time to return to the castle. Also, I want to know who Moon sent that request to.' She thought with a smirk as she opened up an orange portal walking in it. When she was completely gone the orange portal vanished.

* * *

Star and Janna were both waiting outside of a wooden door with a sign that read "Doctors Office" waiting to hear if Marco was okay or not. Star was sitting on the floor leaning her back on the wall next to the door with a worried face, but Janna (the usually calm trickster) was pacing back and forth with her arms crossed as she waited for the chance to see Marco. "Hey, Janna I think Marco will be okay," Star said with a worried face as Janna just ignored her. "Janna I do think he'll be fi-." Star was cut off by Janna glaring at her. "No, YOU don't know he's going to be fine!" Janna yelled at Star with a frustrated look on her face as she continues pacing. Star just shut her mouth and decided it would be best not to speak to Marco's friend at the moment.

After a couple of minutes, the door opens catching the attention of Star and Janna as Tina walks out then closes the door behind her. "So…is Diaz okay?" Janna asked with concern as Tina gave her a small smile. "Yes, Mr. Diaz will be fine," Tina says as Janna and Star lets out a sigh of relief. "So can I go say sup to that dumbass?" Janna asked with a smirk yet Tina could still see the worry in her eyes. "Sorry, but Mr. Diaz must get some rest so he can heal," Tina says with a straight face as Janna's face frowns at her words. "But if you insist then I will let you in, but please don't wake him," Tina says sighing in defeat as Janna shows a small smile. "Thanks," Janna says as she walks in, and Star was about to enter but was stopped by the arm of Tina.

"What are you-." Star was cut off by Tina's straight face. "Your mother would like to hear from you immediately my princess," Tina says with a quick bow as Star frowns at her. "Fine," Star says with a frown as Tina nods then walks down the hall with Star following behind her.

* * *

Janna was now sitting down by the bed Marco was sleeping on. He was wrapped in a white blanket in a white bed as Janna laid her head on her arms next to Marco's head. "Please get well soon…you dumbass." Janna starts to fall asleep from the worrying she did for him. 'You're my first best friend…so I won't leave your side Diaz.' she thought as she drifted to sleep.

 ** _End of Episode 4..._**

* * *

 **Marco's First Victory Feast**

"And that's what happened," Star said letting out a breath after explaining what happened during the mission with Marco. She was in the throne room with her parents. "Thank you for the information after your little attitude you had when you first came that is," Moon said with a straight as Star just pouted at her mother for a quick second, but then Moon started to walk past Star towards the doors out with her hands in front of her. "Uhh, mom where are you going?" Star asked as Moon glanced behind her with a straight face. "Well, I'm go ing to check on the Diaz boy…you coming Star?" Moon asked with a smile walking out, and not too long Star smiled too as she followed her mother out leaving River to just stand there. 'I hate when they forget I'm here.' River thought to himself annoyed as he walked out as well.

* * *

Moon and Star were just a few inches from opening the door to the doctor's office to check on Marco, but they stopped when they heard Marco talking to Janna. "Do that feel good?~" Janna said teasingly behind the door making Moon and Star recoil back from the door a little at her tone. "Yeah, that feels nice," Marco said softly with little grunts from here and there making Star blush as Moon just stared at the door with wide eyes. "How about…this?~" Janna asked with a huff of breath as Moon and Star heard Marco let out a very relieved sigh. "Ooohh, that was better," Marco said with happily as Moon swung open the door with a very serious motherly face. "WHAT IN MEWNI ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Moon asked yelling, but her face changed to a wide eyed one when she saw Marco was on the bed sitting down as Janna was standing with her hands on his shoulders. 'He was just getting a massage.' Moon thought to herself as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Is everything ok your majesty?" Marco asked with a concerned face as Janna just sat down getting on her phone again. Moon was about to say something but Star beat her to the question part. "Are you okay, are you cold, help if you need it you know!?" Star asked all at once with a concerned face as Marco let out a small laugh as he smiled at her. "I'm fine princess, and thanks for bringing me back here safely," Marco said softly putting Stars concerns at ease as she smiled back, then Moon coughed getting Marco's attention as she held her arms in front of her. "I am glad you are okay, and I thank you for your assistance," Moon said giving Marco a quick bow with a small smile. "Your welcome your majesty." He said with a smile. "Now I know you are injured so when that heals we will have to start your training as a royal knight," Moon said as Marco's eyes went wide. "Wait, knight training! Ow." Marco said as he placed a hand on the bandages that wrapped around his torso over the large cut.

"Yes did your parents not tell you, Marco?" Moon asked with a surprised face as he nodded, then she let out a sigh. "The Diaz family is a _royal knight family_ , and royal knights are all supposed to train with Etheria Butterfly, The Knight," Moon said as Star squealed in excitement as Marco's brow raised. "Who's that?" Marco asked in confusion. "Oh Marco, Etheria is the first queen of Mewni to decree that queen and princesses shall learn to fight in wars, but she's dead so I'm confused by mom's words too," Star said with a big smile while hopping for a few seconds in excitement. "Wait, if she's dead then how am I-" Marco was cut off by the door swinging open again to Tina who had a smile and half-opened eyes. "Your majesty I have great news." She said with a bow. "What is it?" Moon asked with a straight face. "The soldiers have returned, and has beaten the last of the monsters that entered through the portals," Tina said with a small smile as Moon smiled back. "That's great news, please go announce that we will have a feast for the victory today," Moon said as Tina gave her a bow then left.

"I am sorry but I will have to excuse myself, Marco, we will finish this conversation tomorrow." She said giving him a quick bow then she left too. "I know you are in pain, but you should come to the feast so you get to hear Tina play the violin," Star said with a smile as Janna looked up from her phone from the word violin for just a quick minute before going back to her phone. "Well, I guess it won't be so bad to move around for food, so sure I'll go," Marco says with a straight face as he began pulling the covers off himself, but stopped with wide eyes and obvious blush. "Hey girls, can you both leave me for a few minutes," he asked as Star nodded walking out, but Janna just stood up, closed the door, then got his clothes off of the doctor's desk as she walked back beside Marco. "Uhh, Janna...I think I asked _both_ of you to leave." Marco said with a brow raised as Janna just smirked at him. "Well, Marco you see since your injured I was going to help you get into your clothes since it will be difficult, besides it's nothing down there that I haven't seen before." "JANNA!" Marco yelled with his blush worsening as Janna just laughed at his embarrassment, but Marco knew that Janna was right about needing the help. So he let out a sigh of defeat as he slowly got off the bed wearing nothing but boxers. "Let's just hurry up," he said annoyed as Janna smiled. "Don't worry I'll be gentle.~" Janna said teasingly as Marco shot her a glare. "Fine, I'll stop with the dirty talk just can't take a joke huh?" Janna said as she unfolded his gray shirt first. They managed to get the shirt on, but when it got to the pants that's when Marco threw Janna out.

* * *

After that, they were walking to the ballroom where they were hearing people laughing and talking about their victory. Marco was wearing his black sneaky jeans with just his gray shirt at this time. As they walked in Star's mom waved for them to sit next to them. "Good, you could join us Marco, but are you truly up for this feast?" Moon asked with a small smile as Marco just nodded sitting down slowly, but when he sat down he heard Star immediately start eating just as much as the other warriors around him was. After a few minutes, he was starting to get full when suddenly all the warriors and knights went quiet as they ll stared in one direction. 'What are they staring at?' Marco thought to himself as he also stared the same way as his eyes went wide.

It was Tina walking on to a wooden stage with purple curtains draped the sides of the stage. She was wearing a thin-strapped dark green dress that reached the knees, and she was holding a little violin. "Wait Tina plays the violin?" Marco asked in surprise as Star looked at him with a brow raised. "Did you not listen to what I said, but yes Tina does with her piano partner, but that guy disappeared not long ago so I'm not sure how she'll sound without cause she does make mistakes and his playing sometimes went over her mistakes, but now," Star said as she and Marco stared at her with concern, but Marco noticed Janna wasn't sitting next to him anymore. 'Where did she-wait, she wouldn't, but she quit playing years ago.' Marco thought to himself.

Tina stop on stage then gave everyone a bow. She began playing one note so she could test to see if her playing was rusty and to check the sound of her instrument. When she was satisfied with the sounding of each string she placed the end of the violin under her chin and was about to play when suddenly she and everyone else heard the sound of footsteps coming from the side of her. She looked in the sound's direction and went wide-eyed, and so did everyone else in the room as the sound was Janna. She was wearing a black dress shirt with a dark green tie around her neck, her dress pants were black with one dark green stripe going down the sides of the pants, and shiny black dress shoes. But what caught Tina off guard the most was Janna not wearing her beanie. Her black hair was the average length. Her hair was swaying as she made her way to the piano behind Tina. As Janna sat down she looked at Tina. brown eyes meeting Tina's brown, but Janna's eyes were serious, yet her eyes made Tina feel...challenged.

"Marco, what's going on, why is Janna up there?" Star asked Marco whispering to him confused. "Oh, well, Janna use to play the piano when we were younger, but she quit for...reasons. So I don't know why she's up there now." Marco said with a concerned look as they both stared at the stage again. Janna looked at the piano for a few seconds, then she played a very quick few notes from " _Ballade No.1 In G Minor_ " to test her playing and the sound of the piano in a very precise manner that sent shills down Tina's spine. Not, one, note, missed. Janna then gave Tina a slow nod to begin, but in the middle of nodding, Tina saw Janna say what to play wordlessly yet she understood her then nodded back. First, it started slow. The sound of the violin was perfect. 'So far so good.' Tina thought to herself as Janna joined in with just a few taps of two notes in a quiet manner, but then Janna went ahead and played her part of " _Chopin Ballade No.1 Op 23"_ forcing Tina to catch up with her pace.

Tina sent a glace like glare towards Janna but was caught off guard for only a millisecond as she noticed that Janna was looking at her the entire time she was playing. Her eyes challenging Tina still with such a serious stare making Tina shiver inwardly. Each key Janna hit sent a wave of passion and power, such precision, Tina could almost not keep up. 'I can't keep up, she's too good I should just let her have the spotlight.' Tina stopped playing her peace, but as soon as she stopped "Don't You Fucking Dare Stop Playing!" Janna yelled as she started to play faster more aggressive as sweat dropped from her face catching the attention of Tina. "So WHAT If I'm Better Then You...Don't Let Me Outshine You...So You Better Play Or I'll Kick Your Ass!" Janna yelled giving her a very serious face as she played. 'Fine I'll play...and show you how much better you are than me!' Tina yelled in her head as she began to play aggressively as well, but after a couple of more minutes, the girls started to smile at each other as they giggled during their playing. Star was amazed and when she turned to Marco all she saw was him smiling brightly at his friend which made her smile to.

Then the girls finished their song. Both breathing heavily as they locked eyes with each other, but Tina's eyes were red and glowing with excitement as she smiled at Janna. Then Janna stood up and walked next to Tina as they both bowed. The warriors and knights applauded them and whistled at their performance. Suddenly Janna passed out as Tina caught her in her arms. "Are you okay?" Tina asked with a worried look as Marco walked to the stage looking up at Janna. "Don't worry she's just asleep. She hasn't played like that in a long while so I think she just needs some sleep." he said with a smile as Tina nodded to him in relief. Tina then lifted Janna bridle style (surprisingly Janna was not that heavy considering she was taller than Tina). Tina carried Janna out the ball as she walked towards Janna and Marco's room. Janna then shifted as her hair covered half her face making Tina give a small smile at her. 'Thank you.' Tina said as she continued down the hall.

 ** _End of Episode 5..._**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:Well that's interesting. Janna can play piano in this, and it seems she helped Tina with her partner problem. Anyway thanks guys for reading this far I promise to be within the 4 day limit of publishing another chapter. Oh,I'm also starting to making a "Kingdom Hearts Story" me and my friend planed out, so if you like the game please read when it does. So Tina you crushing on Janna now? ^_^**

 **TINA: Are you crazy no.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Marco's First Romantic Encounter!**

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello again my dear readers, and fellow writers. This is taking awhile to finish, but I hope your still enjoying the story right now. I'll try to double time this so you guys and gals can get some new episodes in this story. Also, the next episode will about a certain couple that in a certain flaming female's world. ;3 I'll let you figure out what that chapter will be about. Anyways lets get back to the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Marco was walking towards his and Janna's room when he was stopped by a loud voice. "Marco, wait!" Marco turned around seeing the excited yell was Star as she ran in front of him with a big smile as always. "Huh, is something wrong?" Marco asked a little concerned as Star shook her head "no" as she stopped in front of him with a smile. "Do you like parties, Marco?" she asked as Marco raised a brow. "Yeah I guess…why you ask?" he asks as Star's eyes just beamed with excitement. "Well, I have this friend and she wants me to go hangout with her tonight. So I wanted to see if you would like to come with." Star says as Marco hums for a few seconds. "But I'm injured so I can't," he says with a straight face.

"You won't have to do much moving I promise, so pleeeeaasssee." Star pleaded using puppy dog eyes. 'Shit I want to say no, but her puppy dog eyes are to dame strong.' Marco thought to himself as he sighs in defeat. "Sure I'll go, but only for a few I still need to rest for tomorrow," he says with a straight face as Star just started hopping with excitement. "Yes! Okay, come to my room in a few okay?" Star says as Marco just nods as they both parted ways.

After three minutes have passed Marco was now in front of Star's room door. He was wearing his classic red hoodie with black skinny jeans. He knocked on the door and almost instantly it opened to Star in the same outfit she wearied this morning. "Hey, you look nice now come on in." Star with a smile as Marco entered her room. It was big, she had a queen-sized bed, a balcony of her own, a…a moving bean-bag? "Your room looks good Star, and clean too," Marco says with a straight face as Star smiles at his compliment. "Well thank you, Marco," Star says with a proud smirk as a ripping sound comes from behind her catching their attention. The portal was light blue, and what came out is what shocked Marco.

"Heeeyyyy B-fly!" the sound was loud and full of sass as the one that came out was a literal horse head. "Pony Head!" Star yells as she gives the horse head a very friendly hug. Pony Head's fur was light blue, a pink mane, teal eyes with stars as her pupils, and a teal striped horn. She had a pink heart on her neck, and for some reason, Marco sees sparkles continuously falling from under her neck.

"So this is the guy I invited to come with," Star said as she moved out of the sight of Marco as he just waves nervously. Pony Head examined Marco up and down as she smiled at Star. "Cool so this is the Earthturd!?" she asked with a smile as Marco frowned at the nickname. "Pony Head…his name is Marco, not Earthturd," Star said sternly as she crossed her arms smiling at Pony Head. "Okay, guys lets go parrrrteeeyyy!" Star yelled excitedly as she jumps through the portal. Marco was about to walk towards it until he was stopped by Pony Head staring daggers at him. "Listen here Earth-turd B-Fly is my best friend and if you think you can just move in and take my spot as her beastie then you wrong. So like if you try anything with her you'll get the horn, got it?" Pony Head says sternly with venom in her voice as she points her horn Marco threating him. Marco was totally worried, and he was defiantly positive he should have declined Star's offer now that his life seems to be on the line. Plus he is still healing from the wound that was put on him from the fight with that monster. So he just nodded as she stopped threatening him.

"Okay so like we have to go now. B-Fly hates waiting on others when it comes to partying." Pony Head said as she floats through the portal. 'Well, I might die tonight.' Marco thought to himself but sighed as he also entered the portal.

* * *

When Marco came through the other side of the portal he was met with flashing lights and loud rave music. He looked around and saw countless amounts of people of many races and species as they all were dancing widely to the beat of the rave music. On the stage was rainbow colored zebra wearing red neon coat and pants as he was also wearing shiny green headphones as he played the music. Marco looked to his right and saw a bar with an infinite amount of different colored dinks on the shelves as there were people over there drink and chilling out, but then he stopped looking around when he saw a group of fly looking people making out with each other violently almost making him throw up. "This place is crazy," Marco said out loud to himself with wide eyes, but he was snapped out of confusion when he felt very smooth and warm arm dropped on to his shoulder. "I-I-I kn-know rrrrrright!?" the voice was drunk and sounded like she was in her 20s at least. He looked to his left at the person with their arm wrapped around his shoulders and saw a woman with pale whitish skin with spiky arms (which he could feel poking his neck), with huge amounts of red hair tied behind her. Not like it helped cause her hair was still spreading out from the bottom, two yellow horns, a black tiara with a flame over her head. She was wearing one strap red dress that defiantly showed off her curves.

"Uhh, are you okay?" Marco asked with a concerned look on his face as the drunk lady looked at him real closely making him blush as he tried to back up a little. Marco couldn't understand why but he was lost in her orange-reddish eyes as they shined from the rave lights which only made his blush worse, and this did not go unnoticed by her ether. She smirked as she grabbed his hand than in a literal second they both ended up on the dance floor. 'When the hell-?' Marco's thought was interrupted by the lady holding on to his shoulder for an anchor as she chucked the rest of a drink that seemed to look like a galaxy was in it.

he then finished as she let out a burp, but it was a cute burp. She threw the cup away as she placed her arms around his neck as orange met brown as they just stared into each other's eyes. "M-m-mind if w-we dance. I ha-haven't had a d-d-dance in a while." as she said that the music changed to a slow jam at the right moment as the couples started to come to the floor. 'There is no way this is happening right now.' Marco thought to himself as he started to sweat nervously. He did not know this lady, and it's even worse that she was drunk. Marco blushed harder then his face can take as he felt her curves sway to the music as they both danced. 'I don't even know her, but maybe I should hang with her if some other guy came they might take advantage of her.' Marco thought to himself as he showed a determined look making the lady giggle drunkenly at his expression.

"What's so funny?" Marco asked confused as she smiled at him brightly. "You look kinda cute when you look serious…whoever you are." She says teasingly as Marco's face heated back up, but he blamed it on the atmosphere of the club.

* * *

Star and Pony Head were both slouching in a both as they both looked pooped. In front of them were two large some's of ice-cream, and they only could eat half of it before they both were like the way they are now. "Thanks for bringing me and Marco to the Bounce Lounge Pony. I needed this." Star said as she was rubbing her full belly with a smile and half-opened eyes. "Anything for you B-Fly…*burps* sorry." Pony says with the same expression as stare, but her eyes shot open when she looked at the dance floor and saw Marco. Star looked the same direction as well still keeping her smile on.

"Aww, look Pony. Marco's already got a date. I'm so proud." Star says as she takes one more spoon of ice-cream. Pony sat up quickly with wide eyes as she looked at Star with concern. "Oooo girl, we have to get him away from her like asap." Pony Head says with panic as Star raised a brow. "Why, he looks like he's enjoying himself?" Star asks as she sat up as well. "Giirrlll that's Hekapoo." As soon as Pony Head said the lady's name Star's eyes instantly went on her and back to Pony looking worried. "We gotta go." She says as she and Pony leave the ice cream, but Pony came back for hers then followed Star.

* * *

Marco and Hekapoo were dancing in unison quite well. Hekapoo was drunk, but she could tell whoever this was is giving her the best dance she has had in a millennium. Marco was unaware of his dance skills but enjoyed this lady's company even if he doesn't know her name. "I haven't caught your name ma'am," Marco said with a smirk and half-opened eyes staring into hers. "O-oh, m-m-my…*burps*…sorry, my name is Hekapoo." She said as she smirked back up at him. They were defiantly having a moment even though they just met each other, but Hekapoo was so drunk she probably could not tell how Marco looked and maybe she will forget how he sounds too. 'Dame I'm probably going to forget this guy's face and voice cause I'm so fucking drunk. No more Galy Brew for me.' Hekapoo thought to herself.

Their little moment was interrupted by Star grabbing his shoulder catching his attention. "Star?" Marco said confused as he saw Pony Head follow up behind her with a large bowl of ice cream floating above her glowing horn. "Okay so like we're leaving, like right now Earthturd." Pony Head said as she holds out a pair of dimensional scissors then cuts open a portal.

"You leaving?" Hekapoo asked with some sadness in her voice but was hard to understand because of her drunken speech right now. "Yeah, but I think you should go home too," Marco suggested sternly. Hekapoo did not like people telling her what to do outside of work, but this guy did not seem so bad so she nodded as she cut open an orange portal for herself. "Thanks for the dance…uhh "Marco" right, see you around." She says as she waves him goodbye walking through her portal. Marco just could not stop looking towards the area where Hekapoo's portal was with a stupid smile on his face but was snapped back into reality by Star snapping her fingers in his ear.

"Come on Marco we got to go," Star said with a straight face as she and Pony Head flew through the portal they made. Marco looked back one more time before going to the portal himself.

 ** _End of Episode 6..._**

* * *

 **Royal Knight's Training Regiment!**

Marco has woke up in another difficult situation. He was sleeping well sure, but the situation that he is in is Janna sleeping up close to him again. 'She had another nightmare.' Marco thought to himself as he sat up. He let out a yawn as he stretched out his arms. He started to get out of bed then walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After a few minutes, he comes out wearing his gray shirt and black pants. When he got back into the room he sees Tina standing over Janna's sleeping body, but he could not see that Tina was smiling at her as well. Tina soon heard Marco then turned to look at him with a signature straight face with her arms in front of her. "It is time for your training Mr. Diaz," she says as Marco just nods.

* * *

Marco was now following Tina down some stairs that seemed to go on forever. Marco was wondering still how this training was going to go. They both kept walking until they walked into a hall with countless pictures of knights in armor. The place was the color scheme was purple, blue, pink, green, white, black, yellow, and red. It was very light with a lot of chandeliers sparkling throughout the hall, but at the end was a very large wooden door with golden edges and on it the fleur-de-lis emblem large and purple on the door.

Marco was amazed at how great this place looked, but how could he train when they could break something. "Mr. Diaz, this is as far as I can go," Tina says with a straight face as the doors opens up, but what inside was blocked by a constant mist that fell out of it. "So, I just go inside?" Marco asks as Tina nods to him. Marco sighed heavily as he starts to walk inside of the misty room.

* * *

It was strange. All Marco could see was the white mist surrounding him, but after a few minutes of walking he found himself in a "Dojo?" Marco says out loud as he looks around himself confused. "How did I end up in the dojo?" Marco asked out loud again. "Because this place believes that this is more suitable for your training." Marco turned around to the female voice to see a girl who looked the same age as him wearing a dark purple long-sleeved tunic with shoulder armor, arm armor, leg armor, chest plate that only covered the chest, and some armor on both sides of the lower part of her tunic. She had a pink cape on the back. Her hair was pink with two pony-tails in the back, and a bun on the top. Her eyes were pink with pink fleur-de-lis symbols on her cheeks as she just stood there smiling at Marco.

Marco walked in front of her with a confused look on his face as she just continued smiling at him. 'Her smile is a lot like Star's.' Marco thought to himself as the girl just started walking around him, studying him up and down. At first, Marco was weirded out by her, but then he saw how serious she looked then changed his face to a straight one. "For a male, you sure don't look very masculine." the girl said as Marco's eye twitched from the sudden insult. He thinks of himself as very manly, and a bad boy (even if we all know he does thin to not act very masculine unless he fights). The girl stops in front of him with a straight face locking eyes with Marco which gave him nervous sweats all on his face.

"I apologize for my rudeness. My name is Etheria Butterfly," she says as she holds out her hand for a shake. Marco took her hand and shook it, but she would not let go with a smile on her face. It took him a while to figure out what she wanted back. "Oh sorry, my name is Marco Ubaldo Diaz," he says as she finally shakes his hand back then letting it go. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Marco. I waited because a royal knight must always be gentlemen or a lady when meeting new people. Do you understand?" Etheria asked with authority in her voice as Marco just nodded. "Good. Now I shall answer three questions you may ask me before we start." Etheria says as Marco looked at her with a blank expression trying to not be so stiff, which Etheria noticed and giggled at in her head.

"Well, first how are you still alive when you died a queen of mewni, and why are you still 16?" Marco asks as Etheria just smiles at him. "Well this place is called the 'Temple of Etheria'cause I use to train all my royal knights down in this very space, and to why my age. Well, I'm not sure." she says shrugging at the last part. "Okay. So why are we here in a dojo?" he asks as she just looks around the place confused. "This place changes based on the person being trained to make them feel more comfortable, but this do-jo is something I have never seen before." Marco raises an eyebrow at the face she trains but does not know what a dojo is, but then he remembers this is another dimension so of dojo's were not a thing here. "Alright last question. How long will this training take?" Etheria taps her chin to remember how long.

"Don't worry about that cause we're staying in here for two months." "TWO MONTHS!?" Marco yells right after she finishes her sentence. Marco was now trying to find a way out but saw no doors or windows to go through, then he looked back at Etheria who was just standing there with a blank face waiting for him to calm his nerves. Marco soon started mumbling in his head about food, water, a shower, and how are they going to sleep. Heck, how are they going to know when to sleep. He soon snapped out of his nerves when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was met by pink worried eyes that seemed to just eat away his nervous thoughts.

"Do not panic Sir Marco. This will be a very difficult trail, but you have to stay strong for the people, the royal family, your family, and all of Mewni." Etheria backs away from him as she holds out her hand again with a serious face. "Now are you ready to begin?" she asks sternly as Marco holds out his hand slowly. Then grips her's in a shake. "I am." He says with a serious face as she nods. "Then let us start the trail."

 _Three Days Later..._

Marco was in pain. His muscles ached and it has only been three days since they started. He was not as fit as he thought, but he pushed through never-the-less. For these three days he had to do 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, and swing his staff in a constant motion for an hour every day so far, and he was already feeling the pain. When it came to bathing Etheria explained the space will create whatever they needed just not food. So when he thought of a bathroom. The room became a bathroom, but then he thought where is the shower but then he realized that this dimension didn't have one. So Etheria, created a bath using the magic in the room. Marco was going to get out of his clothes but remembered he was not alone. Etheria did explain that she would not look so he could bath in some peace, but even though she is technically an elder. She is now back in her 16-year-old body, so she was diffidently blushing a little at the thought of a naked Marco even if he was not that muscular. Sleeping was the best part. Marco just thought of a grassy field at night with a lot of stars to look up to. They just laid on the grass, but Marco seems to have to deal with another snuggler. Marco was going to complain, but she felt soft and warm. Plus she was beautiful. So he just went to sleep.

* * *

 _Five Weeks Later..._

Marco was working real hard these past weeks. He has started to finally spar with Etheria, and she beats him badly every-time. Sure he'd sometimes trick her with the spinning motion of his staff but she always found some opening in the way he fights. He has also increased how many push-ups and sit-ups he could do (which was now 70 reps) and has been practicing the spells from his families book. He started to think about how Janna was doing but knew she would be just chilling in his bed. The bathing thing became a major problem from time to time when Etheria would turn around to say something completely forgetting he was in there and blushing as red as a tomato because Marco has finally got gained some muscle mass. She could tell he abs were starting to come in, but she ignored it for the sake of his training. Plus she did not want to fall for someone alive while she was...dead. But when they'ed sleep she would think about Marco being her king when she was alive but knew she still had eyes for her husband. The one that took her heart before they died. Marco was starting to think about Hekapoo. He knew he didn't know her, but thought of her a lot and hoped she got home safe that night.

* * *

 _A Month & Two Weeks Later..._

Marco was now doing 90 reps of push-ups and sit-ups, and his magic improved a lot over the month. His muscle mass has started to grow quite a lot, but not too buff. Etheria has told him that he still needs to have some flexibility because of how his magic works. To much muscle would restrict his movements. So they focused on combat and magic. His hair has also grown out a lot. His hair was touching his shoulders at this point and looked messy because he had nothing to tidy his hair up with, which made Etheria laugh at him from time to time when he would make a funny expression with his long hair. The two soon became best friends, but that also made them sad for when Marco was done he would have to leave her here because she was dead. Etheria knew her new friend would have to leave after this month. So she decided to enjoy his company as much as possible.

* * *

 _Two Months Later..._

Marco was doing push-ups with one hand with his long hair covering his face, and he was shirtless because the body gets hot when in an intense workout. He was just about to finish when Etheria laid down on his back making him place the other hand on the ground now. Sure he had a good amount of muscle now, but he still has half cooked abs you could say and yeah he can do one hand push-ups but not with someone on his back. "You know...this would be easier...if you would not...lay on my back," Marco said through little grunts as he was finishing his push-ups. "You can do one hand push-ups, but not with some weight. How sad, but you did past so it's fine Sir Marco." Etheria says placing her hands on her stomach with a teasing smile and eyes closed as Marco just smirked. "Well...I'm...Done." Marco says as he just did his last rep.

After a minute or two, Marco was now wearing his shirt and waiting at the door, Etheria just stood behind. He turned towards her with a small smile on his face, and so did Etheria. They both soon hugged tightly as if they would never see each other again. Marco rubbing her head as she rubbed his back both with sad expressions on their faces. "I'll miss you Sir Marco," she says burying her face into his chest. "I'll miss you too, Lady Etheria," Marco says as he buries his face into her hair. They soon parted ways when they saw a light. Marco gave her one last wave as he walked into the light. Etheria started to fade as she started to shed tears. 'I hope we meet again...my friend.' she thought to herself as the room went back to white, and Etheria was gone.

* * *

Tina, Moon, Star, and Janna were all waiting for Marco as they just stared at the mist-covered door. Tina, Moon, and Star were still wearing their usual outfits. But Janna was now wearing a dark green tunic, with a black skirt and dark green boots with a dark green cloak around herself. Other then that she still wore her beanie.

"So when the hell is he coming out?" Janna asked bored as Moon glared at her. "Please watch your language. Just cause my husband made you the apprentice alchemists does not mean you get to use such language." Moon says sternly as Janna just rolls her eyes then goes back to her phone. After a few more minutes passed. Star was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of shoes hitting the pearl floor catching all their attention. As Marco came out the mist they all went wide-eyed at seeing Marco with long hair, ripped up pants, and a gray shirt that now seemed to hug him a little as little bit showing that his slightly more toned now.

"Hey girls. Can I go to my room so I can fix my hair?" Marco asks with a bright smile.

 ** _End of Episode 7..._**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: So I hope you guys liked the chapter. I am contemplating if I should do another cannon episode chapter again. What do you guys think? Anyway I did a little Marco x Etheria moments, but their just friends. So I wonder why Janna is a alchemists in training.**

 **JANNA: Because I fucking can, and your the author. Aren't you supposed to know why?**

 **AUTHOR: Well...yeah but-**

 **JANNA: No buts your a dumbass. So see you guys in the next chapter or whatever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Blood Moon Brawl, Part One!**

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you all for continuing to read my fanfic. The editing is gonna take a little longer than expected due to real-life issues. Though I am about to start a new story to keep your eyes busy as I am still editing this story right now. For now, let's continue with the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in the land of Mewni, and Marco is now in his bathroom cutting away the hair that he hated when he was in training. Star was sitting on Marco's bed as Janna was looking at some ten-leafed orange clover while taking some notes in a big dusty looking gray book with numerous alchemic potions written in it. Star soon smiled when she saw Marco walk out of the bathroom in his signature red hoodie and black skinny jeans with his hair now back to its original style. "So Marco, how was it training with Etheria for those months!?" Star asked excitedly with stars in her eyes as Marco gave her a blank face. "Oh, she was cool. Me and her became best friends while I was there." Marco says with a smile as Star just smiled at him. "Your besties with, HER!? Lucky!" Star yelled with a smile but also jealousy for Marco got to talk with one of her favorite grandmas.

Marco was about to ask Star something, but then noticed Janna's attire. So he walked over to her with a confused face as he saw she was writing something about the plant in her free hand. "So troublemaker what you doing?" he asks looking in her book as Janna glanced at him for only second before going back to her writing with a straight face. "Well if you want to know then pay me a hundred bucks, Diaz," Janna says while she writes making Marco frown at her, but then he sighed knowing good and well that she was serious. 'She never changes.' Marco thinks to himself as he gives her a ten instead. Janna frowned when she took the ten but sighed as she stopped her work to turn on her chair towards Marco.

"Look here Diaz, since a certain asshole left suddenly for two months I had to do something to not make me bored. So I became the apprentice to an alchemist." Janna says as she turns back to her work as Marco just shrugs, but that does not mean his not surprised at hearing the fact that Janna of all people looked for a job. So Marco turned around to Star about to ask her something again when suddenly a pillar of flames shot out of his room floor catching the attention of everyone in the room as a skeleton horse comes out pulling along a black underworld looking chariot as the flames died around it. When the chariot door opened a light-gray skinned male, with three eyes which eye color were red with black streak under each eye, and spiky salmon-colored hair. He had one white-tipped horn on both sides of his head. He wore a simple black jacket with black pants and shoes, a large black belt with an army green buckle, a white button-up shirt with a protruding collar, and a loosely worn black tie.

The guy was floating off the chariot with his feet together and his arms up on each side of him as flames were firing from under him as a way to slowly land on his feet, but as soon as the gut landed almost instantly Marco karate chopped one of the guy's arms right off. The guy yelled in pain as he held the wrist of what was attached to his hand. Then the guy shot a red glowing glare at Marco making Marco flinch at the sudden reaction, but the guy shook his head as he let out a heavy sigh then picked up his severed hand then placed it back on to his arm. 'What, the, fuck.' Marco thought to himself as he saw the guy's hand reattach to his arm.

"Okay. That was rude, but I came here for Sta-" before he could finish Star stomped in front of the guy slowly pushing the guy back to his chariot door with a pouty face. "No no no no no, take your fire, and your dead horse, and leave right now Tom!" Star yelled as she pointed to the chariot as the horse went wider eyed (somehow) confused. "I'm dead?" the skeleton horse asked. Tom turned towards Star with wide eyes. "Wait, Star." "No way. We broke up Tom, don't you remember?" Star asked sternly with a frustrated face as Tom flinched by her stare. "I know Starship, but I came to ask if you wanted to go to that thing I-we use to always talk about." He said with a smile as Star's face changed from mad to confused. "Wha?" she says tilting her head with a brow raised.

"I came to invite you…" Tom holds out one hand as flames appear in the shape of a crescent moon. "To the Blood Moon Ball tonight." He says with a smirk as Marco and Janna just watched from the sidelines, but of course, Janna was eating popcorn for the sudden show in front of her. 'Lay the fuck off Author.' Janna says in her head as she eats more popcorn. "Tom, I would love to go, but we both know you would cause a scene for the littlest of things and I am NOT going through all that again," Star says with an annoyed look as Tom lowered his hand killing the flame. "Come on Starship. I've changed, and look…" he opens his jacket a little to show a badge that says '53-days anger free' making Star look at him with her arms crossed. "See 53 days without a single outburst. So please just give me a chance to show you Starship." Tom says with pleading eyes. Star looked into his eyes and could tell he was truly wanting to change for her, but Marco did NOT trust the demon in front of him. Star, let out a sigh then looked directly into Tom's eyes with a serious look. "Fine. I'll go with you." Star says surprising Tom, Janna, and Marco.

"YES! You won't regre-." Tom was cut off by Star before he could finish his sentence. "Buuuut. Marco and Janna have to be allowed to come too," she says with a straight face as Marco crossed his arms then nodded agreeing with the princess, and Janna was suddenly on her phone as she put a thumb-up showing she's okay with the idea. "Ss-sure they can Starship. Anything for you." Tom says as he lets out a sigh while he takes out three white envelopes with a red stamp on it with the design of an L on them and a gold bell with a tiny gold hammer. "Here." He says as Star takes the invitations.

Tom soon walked over to his chariot opening the door but stopped turning back towards Star with a smile. "Thanks for giving me a second chance Starship." Tom says as Star just smiles back at him, but before he entered the skeleton horse asked: "Why didn't you tell me I was dead?" Tom just shrugged at the horse then entered the chariot leaving the poor guy to ponder about his life later. Soon the horse with the chariot entering another pillar of flames before it disappeared again.

"So what now Star?" Marco asks as Star just looks at the envelopes with a blank face. "We'll just go since I did say yes to his offer." She answers back with a straight face as she walks out of the room. "You should probably ask when to dress up," Janna says while finishing her work as Marco went wide-eyed. "Oh, your right," Marco says in surprise as he runs out the room.

* * *

After a couple of hours, they were now in Star's room. Marco was wearing black- mariachi band outfit with a black sombrero and pointed black boots with countless gold designs on it. Janna was wearing a dark-green ball gown with green skulls on the skirt as the design with dark green heels. Yet she still wears her beanie. Star was wearing a sleeveless red and pink cocktail dress off the right shoulder, a white bow, and designs of pink hearts on the skirt. On her feet were high-heel boots with hearts on the bottoms and sides, and white gloves that touched the elbow.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Star asks with a smile as grabbed a satchel with her big book in it. "I'm good," Janna says with a thumbs-up as Marco looks at her confused. "Why are you bringing your alchemist book?" he asks as Janna just looks at him with a brow raised. "Are you stupid? Every alchemist has their book with them it's like…law." She says as Marco looked even more confused at her. "When do you ever care about laws?" "Since now," Janna says right after Marco's sentence with a straight face as he just shrugs.

"Alright then." Star pulls out a bell as she rings it with the tiny hammer as it makes a surprisingly average sound of a bell as a pillar of flames burst in front of her balcony. A red demon that's flying was holding on to a black underworld styled box as the door opened for the friends. They get in and sit down as the demon asks "Which way?" Star just raises a brow then smiles. "Uhh, down." She says as the demon closes the door then disappears in another pillar of flames.

 _ **End of Episode 8...**_

* * *

 **Blood Moon Brawl, Part Two!**

Marco, Star, and Janna had just got out of the black like box as the demon carrying it went back upwards in a pillar of flames as the teens walk towards two large red doors with the decoration of people suffering on them making Marco shiver a little and Janna smirk at it. Soon Tom opened the doors for them with a smile on his face as he looked directly at Star. "Hey, you came!" Tom yells excitedly as Marco, Star, and Janna walks inside seeing the place all red and black. The place decorated with countless white glowing shard chandeliers, with the red walls covered with black curtains that have Cerberus painted on each curtain as demons and other species are chatting with each other.

"I'm going to go walk around a bit see you guys later," Janna says as she just walks off who knows where. "Hey, Star I'm going to go for a walk around too. Just go hang with Tom." Marco says with a smile as Star felt hurt that he wanted to walk around without her, but she guess he was right to say so since she is Tom's guest. "Sure. Go have fun, Marco." Star says with a smile as he waves her good bye, then Tom pops up next to her with a smile. "Want to go get a drink Starship?" Tom asks holding out his hand as she grabs it walking with him.

* * *

Marco was walking around looking for a sit so he could stay out of everyone's way of their fun, but when someone bumped into him his back hit into someone else's making him jump back from them with a worried look turning around to see who he ran in to. "Uhh, sorry someone bumped in to…me." He says slowly as he sees the same lady he saw at the Bounce Lounge except she was wearing a black dress that hugged her body with a red stripe going across the skirt and a rose on the left side of her dress. Marco instantly turned around as he quickly snatched some random guys mask. The mask looked like a mariachi mask with red decoration, and as he put it on he turned back around with her turning around to look up to him right into his eyes with an annoyed expression making Marco sweat bullets.

"Can you not see where you're going?" Hekapoo asks with frustration in her voice, then she got closer to his face making him blush behind the mask. "Do I know you?" she asks tilting her head to try to see his face as he backed up a little with his hands up in front of her. "I-I remember you from the Bounce Lounge, but you seemed drunk miss," Marco says nervously as he kicks himself in his head for saying that. Hekapoo went wide eyed then anger quickly built-up as she grabbed his collar pulling his face down to her eye level to stare directly into her now twitching eyes. "You better forget you saw me like that, got it?" she says with much seriousness and embarrassment in her voice making Marco nod frantically, then suddenly they both broke eye contact when they and everyone else looked at a red podium with a fat demon wearing a black suit with two red horns on his head. "Ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure that I may a quest you to turn your heads skyward when the light of the blood moon grumbles down, and select two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in it's hypnotic, ruby, Brodum." The demon says finishing with a smile and half opened eyes as everyone starts to grab a partner.

The red ruby light suddenly shines on to the dance floor as Marco and Hekapoo stares into each other's eyes for just a moment until someone's body was about to hit into Hekapoo, so Marco took her by the waist pulling her close as their free hands suddenly caught each other as they make eye contact again. Marco could not explain how beautiful her eyes were shining in the red light and Hekapoo felt entranced in his brown eyes as they mixed with red. They soon began to sway slowly at first then they started to do a spinning motion, but nice and slowly. As they moved they started to catch the attention of everyone around them including Janna, Star, and Tom.

Tom soon grabbed Star's hand pulling her to the floor as well as they coped the other pairs movements. Star just looked deep into Tom's eyes as she realized how good of a dancer he was, and how gentle he was being with her this time around making her smile at him as he smiled back. The couple moved around each other so perfectly as if they were two planets orbiting a single planet. Marco and Hekapoo's faces got real close as they both smirked at one another, but underneath them, a trail of flames appeared everywhere they stepped with Star and Tom having flames and butterflies appearing around them. The couple floated into the air for only a few more minutes until the music started to end. As the music slowed to its finish the couples were now on the ground looking into their partner's eyes not breaking away.

* * *

Marco and Hekapoo stopped with one of her legs being held by one of Marco's free hands as they stared into each other's eyes half-opened, but then Marco noticed their position and fell on his butt making Hekapoo laugh at his reaction. She soon crouched down in front of Marco looking him in the eyes as she smiled warmly at him making him blush behind the mask. "Good dance. Maybe you should come to my dimension sometime to play." She says flicking his nose making a small burn on it, but he just smiled at her.

Suddenly the doors flew open with a group of monsters rushing in with weapons as everyone started running around or making portals to leave. Marco and Hekapoo stood up looking at the panic of everyone as they heard laughter coming from the door as well. Two minotaurs were carrying a throne with a little bird monster on top kind of greenish looking with fewer feathers then the big monster Marco fought, and it was holding up a staff with a green glowing sharp crystal tied to it. "Marco!" Marco turned around to see Star run next to him with Tom by her side with a panicked face on.

"Star what's happening right now!?" Marco asks with a serious face as Star pulled out her wand. "I don't know, but it's probably a monster raid we need to protect everyone at least until they all leave!" she yells as she points her wand towards the monster on the throne. Tom gets into a fighting stance as his fists burst into flames. Hekapoo sees its Star but shakes that thought out for now then directs her attention to the monster on the throne as she pulls out to scissors. Janna walks up next to Hekapoo with a smirk as she pulls out some random glowing bottles, and Marco in the middle holds out his hand as a burst of flames appears forming his staff then disappears he gets into a fighting stance as well staring daggers at the monster on the throne.

The monsters soon surround the group with mean glares as the monster in the throne smiles down on them his eyes glowing yellow. "So what are you supposed to be?" he asks pointing his staff at them. The group stays quite as they stay focused on the monsters around them. "I guess you all can see you're surrounded. So just kneel before the great Ludo!" Ludo yells out loud as he soon laughs manically. Ludo wipes a tear out of his eye as he then glares at them with yellow piercing eyes and a frown. "Kill them." He commands as all the monsters charge them all at once, but Tom fires a wave of fire pushing some of the monsters behind them as he leaves the group. Star aimed her wand at the monsters on the left of them, " _Narwhal Blast!"_ Star yells as a wave of Narwhals slam into the other group of monsters with her following. Janna threw a green liquid on to the ground as a bunch of vines burst out the ground grabbing countless monsters and one lifting taking her towards another group of monsters she will fight.

Ludo glares at Marco and Hekapoo with yellow glowing eyes as he jumps off his throne holding his staff, and Marco was quite surprised by how small this guy was. 'How bad could this guy be?' Marco thought to himself smirking, but soon sweated bullets when Ludo was suddenly clashing staffs with him pushing him back as well. 'Crap, never mind!' Marco thought to himself in panic as he tried to push back. Hekapoo was busy with two minotuars attacking her with their fists, and she was dodging each attack flawlessly as she split into four hers making the monsters go wide eyed. "What's wrong can't handle us guys?" the Hekapoos say in unison as they posed with their scissors, then the monsters shrugged as they charged them.

Star kicked one monster away as she narwhales another four into the wall. A giraffe monster was about to grab her from behind when he was blasted with a sudden fireball catching Star's attention making her smile at Tom firing fire at more monsters as he gave her a wink. Janna was just on her phone texting as the vines she summoned were busy grabbing, throwing, and punching monsters away from her as she sat on a vine with a bored expression.

Marco was dodging and weaving away from Ludo's swings of his staff as they both clashed again this time Marco stood his ground. "You're quite good for a human boy, but can you stop…" Ludo suddenly jumps away from Marco as he aims his now bright green glowing staff at him. "This!" he says as a big blast of violent green energy fires at Marco, but all he could do was block the blast which pushed him into a wall cracking the walls as he struggled against the blast with gritted teeth. "Hahaha, you die here bo-agh!" Ludo was interrupted by Hekapoo kicking him away from Marco.

Marco's body was smoking from the heat of the blast as Hekapoo place one of his shoulders over hers as she cuts open an orange portal. "You did okay…well until he got the jump on you." She says as they go through leaving nothing but beat up monsters and Ludo who glared at the sight with bright glowing yellow eyes. "I will come for you again…STAR BUTTERFLY!" he yells as the ground under him cracks from a sudden shock wave.

* * *

Hekapoo and Marco came out the same portal into a cave-like room with an orange bed. She lays him on it roughly making him groan in pain as she just stares at him blankly. "Oops." She says half-heartedly as she leaves the room to get somethings for him. Marco looked around for only a few seconds until his eyes closed making him drift off to sleep.

 _ **End of episode 9...**_

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey guys again I'm sorry for messing up my own schedule I'm still sick so I have to worry about my health first. I will get back on time with these things again soon I promise. See you guys and gals next time._**

 ** _ETHERIA: You better stay in bed or I'll have to throw a literal book at you understood._**

 ** _AUTHOR: Yeah yeah, get off my back already._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **Vampire Crush!**_

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Greetings once more my dear readers, and fellow writers to another chapter. Editing is of course still going on, but I hope you all will be patient with me. In the meantime of this story being paused until my maintenance is complete. I will be posting a new fanfic for "Steven Universe." Please look out for its release, and this will be said in that story. I'm just gonna say it will be posted every Friday, and Monday. So be ready for that. Anyways time to get back to it. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was dark, silent, and hot. Marco was laying down on a soft orange-reddish bed in a cave-like room with wooden furniture around him, and a lit by some candles. He sat up feeling a little sore from blocking Ludo's blast of magic. "Who knew that a monster of that guy's size would be so strong, and I trained not long ago," he says rubbing the back of his head with a straight face until he saw Hekapoo walk in wearing a strapless orange ball gown with red spiky boots. "So you gonna put a shirt on or what?" Hekapoo asks with a teasing smirk as Marco raised a brow then looked at himself seeing his shirt was missing as well as his pants just leaving him in his boxers. "What the hell!" he covers himself in the orange covers blushing with a serious face. "Where are my clothes!?" he asks as Hekapoo tapped her chin for a second. "Oh yeah, I had to take your clothes off so I could do flame therapy on you," she says with a straight face making Marco raise a brow.

"What's flame therapy?" "Its when I use my flames to make contact with sore areas to accelerate the natural healing process that's all," Hekapoo says right after Marco's question. He sees his clothes on the right of him so he grabs them and starts getting into them under the sheets as Hekapoo just crossed her arms with a straight face. Marco finishes as he gets out of bed. "Mind if I ask a question?" he asks zipping up his red hoodie much to Hekapoo's disappointment of not seeing his body anymore. "Shoot," she says with a straight face. "Who was that Ludo guy and why is he so strong?" Marco asks turning to her placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, his the eldest son to the monster king, and his strong, because he is an Avarius," she says as she walks out the room with Marco following behind. "Okay, who are the Avariuses?" he asks with a blank face as they enter a room with a lava bot hanging off the roof as Hekapoo walks over to it Marco sits down on a rock couch, which was surprisingly comfortable. "They're a monster clan that took over monster kind, and they are super strong with magic. They beat the butterfly's magic by at least 10%. So I'm surprised you were able to hold back that guy's blast for that long." she says as she makes a burst of sparks appear with a pair of dimensional scissors appear as they floated to her hands. "Do I even have a chance at beating them?" he asks with a serious face as Hekapoo closed her eyes then nodded. "You have a chance to beat Ludo, but the rest of his family would probably kill you instantly at your current state of strength," she says as she lays her head on his lap looking at the ceiling.

". . . can you move please?" he asks as she shakes her head making him sigh in annoyance. Marco was thinking hard though. If even after his training with Etheria didn't make him strong enough to beat guys like Ludo then how was he going to protect Mewni. He soon changed his face to sadness when he thought about Etheria. She was his first Mewnian best friend he has ever had, and she really gets him just like he gets her. He truly did miss her, and she did tell him that he would need a lot more training even before the day he left. But he had to leave to protect Mewni.

"Oh, wheres Star, Tom, and Janna?" Marco asks looking down at Hekapoo with a blank face. "They went back to Mewni, but don't worry Muscles, they know your here," she says with a straight face with her eyes closed relaxing her head more on his lap. She did not understand why she felt so relaxed around this guy, but she ignored her own questions and stayed relaxed. Plus, she was curious to find out why she felt relaxed with this earth-turd. Marco was confused by the nickname "Muscles" but he ignored it. "Hey, can I get up now? I need to go back to the castle, and I need directions there of course." Marco says as Hekapoo stands up first with a confused expression. "Directions? No your not in Mewni right now Muscles," she says twisting her scissors with a brow raised making Marco raise his as well. "Then where am I?" "You are in my dimension," she says right after Marco.

"You have your own dimension?" Marco asks shocked as she just nods tossing a pair of scissors on to his lap with his name glowing on the blades. "Use these to cut a portal back to the castle or just your room there, then your gone," Hekapoo says with a straight face. Marco sliced himself a blue portal sticking his head through and ending up in his room. He then walks through completely sighing in relief as Hekapoo popped her hand out and smacked the back of Marco's head making him turn to a smirking Hekapoo. "You just the mark of Hekapoo son!" she says going back to her world as the portal disappears. Marco sat on his bed as he looked at the scissors in his hands with a straight face. 'Why do I feel empty when I left her world?' Marco thought to himself but shrugged it off as nothing as Tina walks in looking around then stops seeing Marco as she enters the room with her hands together in front of her.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Diaz, I do not mean to intrude but have you seen Janna?" Tina asks giving him a quick bow with a straight face. "No, I haven't. Is everything okay?" Marco asks standing up with a straight concerned face as Tina walks up to him with for the first time he has ever seen worried eyes looking into his concerned ones. "I need help with something, and I believe you are the only one I can trust with this Mr. Diaz," she says with a little blush on her face as she looks away from him for only a second making him raise a brow. "Sure thing. So what's the issue?" he asks sitting back down on his bed as Tina squirm in place as she fiddled with her fingers with a shy face and blush. "Well...I need you too...get me veil of her blood," she says with her face completely red as a rose making Marco's eyes go wide.

"Why would you need that? I thought you didn't drink another person's blo-" "I don't! But...It would seem that I might have marked her during a time we talked to each other." Tina says interrupting Marco's sentence. "You mean like an animal imprinting on its mate?" he asks with a brow raised as Tina nodded slowly. Marco let out a sigh as he stared back at her with a straight face. "So when did this happen?" he asks as Tina opens her mouth to explain.

* * *

 **Flashback a month ago...**

Janna was sitting on her bed as she was mixing a green glowing veil with a pink one as it turned purple with a puff of a skull appeared above it making her smile. "Perfect...I think," she says as she puts it into a bag of other veils as Tina was standing near her door with her hands together in front of her with a straight face. " If you are done with your work for today. Would it be okay if we went out for a walk?" Tina asks with a small smile as Janna shrugged with a smirk back at her. "Sure, but is this a date or something?" Janna asks teasingly making Tina blush a little as she stared at her with a stern look. Janna laughed to herself as she walked towards her bathroom door with a smile.

"I was just kidding, or was I. Anyway I'm going to take a shower," Janna says as she starts to strip in front of her bathroom door. "Well, when you are done just teeelllll..." Tina drew out her sentence to a stop as she looked at Janna wide-eyed seeing her without her shirt or bra, but wearing her skirt. Janna soon took off her skirt as well making Tina's face become covered in the deepest red of blush she has ever had as her fangs grew a little longer and her eyes turned red as her breathing became heavy. "Well, I'll be out soon," Janna says not noticing Tina slowly walking towards her as she enters her bathroom, and the closing of the door snaps Tina out of her moment.

'What was I about do!?' Tina panicked in her head as she held her head with a shocked expression as she starts to slam her head against the wall like an idiot on steroids as Janna peaks her head out of her bathroom door. "You okay?" she asks as Tina just says "Yes." with her head laying against a now cracked wall.

 **Flashback ends...**

* * *

"...and the only way for me to not lose it again is for me to drink just a little bit of her blood, then I can be calm again. So will you help me?" Tina asks with pleading eyes that of course was Marco's weakness. "Okay, I'll help you out," Marco says with a sigh as Tina's face just beamed relief. She hands him the veil as she starts to leave, but Marco pokes her shoulder to catch her attention. "I can help, but I'm getting you a drop of her blood, not a whole veil," he says as he hands her back the veil with a straight. Tina could not explain why she felt so hurt to only get at least a drop, but the thought of getting a drop of Janna's blood made her heart race so she nodded in agreement with Marco's terms. "Alright, I'm gonna go look for Janna. So just stay here," he says as he walks out the room leaving a smiling Tina.

* * *

In a quiet room with the colors of the royal knights engraved on a giant door, a cloaked person was staring at the door Marco was once trained by Etheria in. "So this is where you are." the person said in a soft, young, and formal female voice. She raised her hand towards the door as a smirk made its way across her lips as she chanted a spell. " _Rivivere, Etheria."_ As she finished her spell her raised hand starts to glow black mixed with dark-red as the giant door began to become covered by the same magic slowly cracking the door. Soon the cloaked female let her hand relax as the door quickly glowed a violet color of black and dark-red as the light died out the door started crumbling apart as dust surround the large room. As the dust cleared out slowly the dust revealed a figure wearing a purple long-sleeved tunic and a purple skirt with a dark-red scarf around her waist with a loose end of the scarf swaying side to in the air. She also wore: iron boots, one iron shoulder-plate, an iron chest-plate, and her sword was black in a scarpered on her back. What truly changed was the fact that her hair was reaching down to her shoulders as her eyes were now light red.

"Hello, Etheria. I require your assistance." the woman says with a smirk as Etheria draws her blade pointing it at the woman with a glare. "The simple fact that I'm alive again and different tells me your using dark magic. So why would I help you?" Etheria asks with venom in her voice as the woman pulled her hood off her head revealing a woman who looks like Star but with black hair and red eyes. "Because if you don't I will kill this Marco character you hold dearly to your heart," she says holding out her hand as a green flame appears forming into Marco's face with a horrified look causing Etheria to stare in shock as she sheathed her blade. "Who may I be speaking to?"Etheria asks with a glaring at the star look-alike as the look-alike put her hand away as the flame disappeared. "My name is Liliana Butterfly, and we have no time to stand around here," Liliana says as she raises a finger as it glowed dark-red creating an instant red portal.

 _ **End of Episode 10...**_

* * *

 **Marco vs The Number One Squire!**

Marco was walking around the castle in search of Janna when he heard a loud yell from behind him. It was Star running up to him with a herd of laser puppies following behind her. She was now wearing her classic outfit as Star started walking with Marco. "Hey, Marco, where you headed too?" Star asks with a bright smile. Marco could tell by just staring into her blue eyes that she was happy every since she danced with Tom, but Marco still did not trust the guy. "I'm looking for Janna so I can ask her something is all...you?" Marco asks with a smile as Star flushed only a little with a smile glancing away from him. "Me and Tom made up so I just got back from saying goodbye to him," she says looking back at Marco with an innocent smile, which was infectious cause it made Marco smile as well feeling happy she made up with her ex even if he doesn't trust the guy.

"Well that's great Star, but do you know where Janna would be at?" Marco asks placing his hands into his hoodie pockets as they were nearing a door that leads outside. Star started to tap her chin in thought for a few seconds as she just shrugs making Marco sigh. "Guess will have to- SHIT!" Marco yelled suddenly interrupting his previous sentence as a mace slammed into the wall next to him when he and Star walked outside. This is when Star giggled at Marco's reaction making him look at her confused.

"What's so funny, I could have died you know!?" Marco asks with a frustrated face as Star placed a hand on his shoulder sighing in relief from her laugh. "Marco that might happen from time to time out here," she says with a bright smile as he raised a brow. "Why?" "Cause we're in the training grounds right now of course!" Star yelled out with enjoyment as Marco had an "Oh" face.

Marco takes a look around and sees that she was right. The place was surrounded by a stone wall with two-store barracks on the right side of the field. On the right side were mostly people who wore tunic smelting, polishing, and cleaning equipment for fighting in, and in the center were a lot of sparing circles with people with armor watching more people who wore tunics fighting each other. But what caught his and Star's attention was a bunch of people surrounding a single sparing circle cheering and some booing, and some laughing. So Marco and Star walked down and joined the crowd.

"What's going on?" Marco asks out loud as a small kid with spiky black hair and brown eyes looked at him with a kiddo serious face. "Oh it seems some people are challenging Higgs again today." the boy says as Marco and Star pushes through the crowd making it to the front as they both saw some big dude in a dark brown tunic kneeling to a short girl with short orange hair, green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, and had freckles on her face with a lighter skin tone then Marco's. She wore a dark blue tunic with pink shoulder-pads, pink hunting-boots, a pink belt, and white trousers. She had one arm behind her back and the other laying on a broad sword as she stared down at him with an unamused expression.

"Who else believes that they have the BACKBONE to challenge my squire!?" a brown skin guy in shiny iron armor yells out with a very confident smile on his face as he raised his fist in the air. A lot of the squires started to back away as the guy laughed happily, but Higgs just stood there smirking at the sight that everyone seems to be afraid of challenging her today. That is until, "I have someone who'll challenge her!" everyone looked towards the door seeing Star raising her hand with a bright smile as Marco just went wide-eyed while waving his hand nervously with nervous sweats on his face.

"Star what the hell are you doing!?" Marco asks whispering to Star as she just smiles at him. "Come on Diaz, you got this...now go get em!" Star says shoving him into the ring. Marco just stood there stiff as the guy walked up to him with a hand out to shake. "My name is Sir Stabby, and this is my squire, Higgs. She is the number one squire and makes me very proud. So good luck, you'll need it!" Stabby laughs as he leaves the ring leaving Marco to just stare at Higgs. She started to look disgusted at him as she stared daggers at him, but Marco was trained to handle a glare. 'Good thing I was trained in swords by Etheria.' he thought to himself.

"Can I have a sword!?" Marco asks out loud as someone drops a broad sword next to him. "Thanks!" he says picking up the blade, then he swings it a few times to test it out before nodding at the blade. "You done testing nerd. I'm getting bored here?" Higgs asks with a serious face as Marco just smiled at her not caring about her insult. "Yeah, I'm ready," he says as he puts one hand behind him and holds out the blade towards the squire with a straight face. His stance caused Higgs to raise a brow at his very confident stance. "You do know I'm number one for a reason right?" she asks smirking at him, but Marco just stares at her with his brown eyes showing her he is on complete high alert.

She just spits to the side as she got into a low stance with both hands holding her sword with the handle touching her right shoulder as the blade is pointed towards Marco. The crowd grew completely silent as the only sounds left was the sound of the birds singing and the wind blowing through the trees, then suddenly Higgs charged towards Marco with a stab towards his side. But in a split second of motion Marco used the handle of his sword to guide her blade to the far right of him making her almost fall forwards but she caught herself as she readied for another charge. Marco was still standing the same stance at the beginning except now he was facing away from her not even turning around.

Higgs went in for another charge sure that she was going to get him from behind, but when the blade was inches away from his back he did a sudden sidestep to the left using his left leg to trip her before getting back into his stance. Higgs hit the dirt making everyone stare in awe at Marco's actions. 'That son of a- his fucking with me!' Higgs thought to herself as she got back into her stance. She then charges again and before Marco could react with the same motion she instead raised her sword overhead slashing downwards to the top of his head. 'Didn't expect that one hu-' Higgs thought was interrupted by Marco side-stepping out of her way. As her blade made contact with the dirt her head was looking upwards trying not to be impaled by the tip of Marco's blade under her chin. "That's one point for me," Marco says backing away from her as the crowd cheered for Marco as Higgs was now able to relax her neck, but she was very frustrated with how he was able to wait for the last second to parry and dodge her attacks like that.

Sir Stabby raised his right fist with a frustrated face as he declared new rule to the match, "I say since he has the skill we add magic to the match!" he yells as the crowd cheered more making Higgs grin, but Marco hummed to himself. 'I guess I can test out my new weapon spells.' he thought to himself with interest. Marco stood in place facing Higgs with a straight face as she grinned at him with much confidence. Higgs got back into the stance she started in when she whispered something under her breath, " _Luas Dia._ " When she said her spell her body became covered in strings of green energy. She then charged Marco in a very quick sprint that cracked the ground and was aiming the blade in a stabbing motion towards Marco's stomach with a mischievous grin across her face.

Marco then smiled as he placed his left hand to his waist as if holding onto a sheath, then his right hand went to his side like grabbing a handle within a quick burst of flames he was behind Higgs as she took a knee with cuts across her legs but not deep enough to scar. Everyone and Star were amazed to see Marco's left hand holding onto a black flaming sheath with a black flaming katana in the right hand. "This weapon is _Ka Ryu,_ and that is my second point...Higgs." Marco says the last part glancing behind his right shoulder with a tint of flaming orange in his eyes meeting Higgs' scowling green ones. Higgs turned around placing her blade on the dirt to support her getting up but fell back on her knees when the blade shattered into many pieces shocking the crowd and making Star smile very big at the sight. Higgs now on all fours staring at the dirt with wide shocked eyes as she cursed herself out harshly.

"I...concede..." she says with gritted teeth as the whole crowd cheered and whistled for the number one squire finally being beaten by the boy in the red hoodie. Marco twisted his blade two times before sheathing it as the weapon and sheath both disappeared in flames and turned around walking in front of the defeated squire holding out his hand with a smile. "Hey, at least you tried right. So good fight. My name is Marco Diaz." He says with a smile but then stared in surprise as the squire smacked his hand away as she stood up walking up to him with her face just inches from his scowling up at him with killer green eyes looking into his soul. "I'm Higgs, and you better remember my name cause if you don't I'll kill you," Higgs says with much venom in her voice as she walked away from the crowd and Marco.

He was about to follow her out of concern but was stopped by the sound of popcorn. He turns around to see Star and Janna eating the last of their snack as Janna put a thumbs up at him with Star just enjoying the snack. He took one more glance towards the direction Higgs went then went to his friends. "Hey, Janna I was looking for you. Where were you at?" Marco asks with a straight face as Janna walked up to him with a straight face. "I was doing more alchemist work. So why did you need me?" she asks as she just finished wiping her buttery hands on his hoodie making him look at her with squinted eyes. "I wanted to tell you that Tina has a crush on you...wait." Marco thought for a second, 'I was not supposed to say that now!'

Janna went wide-eyed in surprise at what Marco said to her. Janna thought back to the months she has spent with Tina while Marco was gone, and surprisingly they got along really quick. From time to time Janna would go walking with Tina and talk to her without looking at her phone for once. Even though Janna has never been one to get flustered, but thinking to many times she has changed and came out her shower naked with Tina seeing her in all her glory made her face go as red as a shiny apple. This did not go unnoticed by Marco or Star as her friends stared at her with grins and half-opened eyes.

"I gotta go places," Janna says as she starts speed walking stiffly out of the training field. Marco and Star gave each other a little laugh with big smiles at knowing where Janna was going.

 _ **End of Episode 11..**_

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES: So I hope everyone liked this chapter cause I sure did, and I hope to still have your support. Actually I wanted to give the artiest who reads this a challenge (of course there is no reward, but for fun). I want to see a Janna x Tina picture made by you gals and guys. Plus I'm an artiest myself and would love to see how other people drawing or painting styles look like. Now Janna how about you tell me how you feel abou-**_

 _ **JANNA: Finish that sentence and I will poison the shit out of you. -_-**_

 _ **AUTHOR: Message received, and see you guys next chapter. T_T**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _ **Brittney's Party X, Part 1**_

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Greeting again my fellow readers, and writers to another chapter. I am actually going to continue the story, but of course I will be putting out an edited chapter after every new chapter. Also, it would seem that my pals have decided to make me postpone the Steven Universe story. So, I'm going to be writing a personal story for my favorite show, Gravity Falls. It will be released on the weekends around 2 to 3PM(EST). Now lets get this story started shall we. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the next day, and the sun was shining as bright as it always does in the morning. Marco was just laying on his bed with his arms behind his head as he just stared at the ceiling with a blank expression. He has been thinking that he has had a lot of dreams about Hekapoo lately, and its not like he doesn't like the dreams of her. But they were getting a little...intense. So he was thinking of ways he could get to know her since she did tell him he could comeback to her dimension whenever he wanted to, but since then he hasn't went back once. Also, he hasn't seen Janna all last night so he guessed that maybe she was with Tina, which made him happy for her if it go well.

Suddenly the door swings open with a very excited Janna panting from running all the way to the room. 'Well, speak of the devil.' Marco thought as he looked at her with a straight face. Janna walks up to Marco with a serious face as she grabs him by the collar bringing him inches from her face as she panted making Marco look at her wide-eyed. "Marco...do you...know...what's going down tonight on Earth?" Janna asks breathing hard as Marco just sweats nervously. "N-no, what?" Marco asks as Janna drops him on the floor as she took out a flyer dropping it on Marco's head. "This is what's fucking going down tonight." she says as Marco got in to a sitting position rubbing his head from hitting the floor as the other hand held the flyer to his face.

As he read the sheet his eyes shot wide open in surprise now understanding why Janna ran to him so fast. "No...way." he says in awe as Janna smirks at him with a chill expression again. "That's right. Brittney is having a teens-only house party, and we're going." Janna says walking to her bed sitting down as Marco sat back on his bed now looking at Janna with a smile. "That's great, but is anyone we know going?" he asks placing the flyer on the bed. "Alfonzo, Ferguson, and your favorite person Jackie." Janna says the last name with a smirk as Marco just raised a brow at her tone on the last name.

He has almost forgotten about Jackie, but he knew he has a crush on her. At least that's what he thinks, but now ever since he met Hekapoo his dreams on Jackie were completely replaced by the dimensional scissor-smith herself. So now hearing Jackie's name made him feel bad for losing that kind of interest in her when he has been trying to get to know her since they were little, but he was snapped out of his thoughts by Janna throwing a sock at his face. "You in there numb-nuts?" Janna says with straight face as Marco just glared at her for throwing one of her dirty socks at him. "So are you bringing Tina? I mean Star has told me that you two have been hanging out a lot when I was gone and even now so?" Marco asks with a straight face as Janna laid on her bed looking at the ceiling with a blank expression. "I guess, but she seems to be trying to get distance from me. She even tries to avoid talking to me. So I guess I'll ask her." she says turning to her side with a little hint of frustration in her voice.

Marco looked at Janna with a sad expression as he did know exactly why Tina was trying to be careful around Janna. Then Star walked in holding on to Tom's hand as they waved at Marco with smiles. "Hey Marco! Hey, Janna Banana!" Star says excitedly like she always does as Janna just groans lifting one arm then letting it drop back on her face. "Hey Star, sup Tom, what did you guys need?" Marco asks as he smiles at the couple. "Starship just wanted to see if you guys wanted to hang today." Tom says with a smirk as gave Marco a fist pump while Star hopped on to Janna's bed. "Well there's this party that's going to happen tonight on Earth so me and Janna are planning to go we some friends. Do you guys want to come along?" Marco asks as Star just beamed as she started hopping in place with excitement making Tom smirk at his energetic girlfriend.

"If you don't mind, would it be alright if I borrowed Janna?" everyone turned towards the door to see Tina holding her hands in front of her with a straight face as Janna just stayed turned away laying on her side. "Sure. She's not like my property or something." Marco says with a blank face as she gives him a bow before walking over to Janna as she grabbed her by the arm pulling her out of bed surprising her and everyone else. "We need to talk, and I shall not take no for an answer." Tina says pulling Janna along out the room. "What...just happened?" Tom asks looking at Marco and Star with a brow raised.

* * *

Tina was still holding on to Janna's arm as she leads her down the hallway with a serious face, but then suddenly Janna stopped pulling Tina back to stop with her as she locked eyes with Tina's. "Hey...is something...like, shit I'm not good at this...is...is something wrong or...whatever?" Janna asks as she rubs her shoulder with her free hand nervously staring at the ground. Tina then let Janna go as she turned around with a very nervous face. "N-no...I mean...wait yes, but...It's embarrassing to say, but I want to tell you, and...well..." Tina trails off of her sentence as the two girls just stand there avoiding eye contact in awkward silence. "I'm sorry if-" they both said then stopped suddenly realizing they talked in unison. "I'm sorry if...if I somehow hurt you or...somethin-" Janna was interrupted by Tina. "YOU DID NOTHING WRONG!" Tina yelled making Janna step back as she saw tears in Tina's eyes. "You did nothing wrong its just me. I didn't want to get to close to you cause I...marked you..." this made Janna stare in surprise as Tina continued. "...and I didn't want to harm you cause the only way to s-sa-satisfy the aftereffect of marking someone is to taste their blood and...and...I'm sorry I can't be around you right now." as Tina was about to walk away Janna quickly took her hands in hers as Tina looked at Janna surprised as she gets a tight hug from the human girl.

"Just do it," Janna says softly as Tina's eyes widened. "Y-you sure?" Tina asks nervously as Janna just slowly nods. When Tina got the okay her eyes instantly turned bright red as her fangs grew in length. She then pinned Janna to the wall with amazing speed as she started slowly sniffing the human teen's neck. Janna felt Tina's heated breath across her neck as she let out a quick sigh while blushing a deep red as she held on to Tina's shoulders. Tina then licked Janna's neck causing her to moan slightly as Tina tilted her head roughly. Tina then bit down on to Janna's neck causing the teen to moan out from the sudden pain piercing her neck as she held on to Tina's back tightly. 'Her blood tastes so sweet, but feeling her quiver is so cute.' Tina thought to herself as she opens her eyes halfway tasting a little more before suddenly taking her fangs out of Janna's neck causing Janna to slide down the wall with Tina holding on to her as they sat in the hall both breathing heavy. As if on instinct the two girls stared into each other's eyes as they suddenly end up kissing in the dark silent hall as a random butler sneaks past them to get on with his own business.

* * *

Marco exited a rip that he made in the air with his dimensional scissors as he sees Hekapoo making another pair of dimensional scissors making him smiles as he started walking up to her placing the pair on a shelf of many more. "Well, look who finally came to visit me after all these past years," she says placing her hands on her hips as Marco raised a brow in confusion. "It's only been a day or two," he says sitting down on her rocky couch as she sits down with him placing her legs on his lap again as she checked her nails. "Time works differently here. 18 minutes for you is like 30 or 32 years here," she says with a smirk as a clone of her slaps the back of Marco's head both laughing at Marco's annoyed expression as he rubs the burned spot. "So what brings you here," she asks as she plays with a flame on her fingertips.

"Oh, I um, came here to ask if you wanted to come with me and some friends to a big party that's happening on Earth tonight," Marco says with a nervous smile making Hekapoo just stare at him surprised making him look back at her confused. "Is something wrong?" he asks concerned, but he did not realize that Hekapoo has never been asked out before. Well, that's not true, but that hasn't happened for...lets say years after her birth. "Uuuh, yeah. Sure I'll go with you," she says with a blank face as Marco smiles brightly making Hekapoo blush at how cute she thought he was. "I'll come to pick you up okay?" Marco says as Hekapoo just nods as he re-enters his portal back to his own room. "Shit, I should have gone with him. Now I have to wait a couple of years for the date." Wait...date!? She never thought she would call hanging out with someone and their friends would be a date. 'No this is not a date, and there's no way I like that human. . . right?' Hekapoo thought to herself as she walks to her bedroom to rest her nerves.

* * *

In Star's room, she was brushing her hair on her bed as Tom was looking out the window at the sun setting with a straight face. "Starship, you sure we should go in something casual?" he asks as he turns around leaning on the window while crossing his arms as Star stopped brushing while she walks over to the demon pulling herself closer to him by the waist laying her head on his shoulder with a content smile. "I believe Marco. Besides he comes from this Earth so he would know how things work there." Star gives him a kiss on the cheek leaving him blushing purple with a stupid smile on his face. "I wouldn't worry about it," she says smiling up at him slyly, but their moment was interrupted by her door swinging open with two passionately kissing girls, but they stopped their moment as the two couples just stared at each other making a very awkward silence.

"Uh, hey Janna. I see you two...made up." Star says with a blush on her face as she stared at Janna being held by Tina bridal style just wave back slowly with a face too. "Um, yeah...we did..." Janna says blushing as well, and Star was very uncomfortable as she thought about what would have happened if Janna and Tina would have done if Star wasn't in her room. "You two do know this is Starship's room, right?" Tom asks with a brow raised as Tina and Janna just shrugged. "We weren't paying attention to which room we were going in...sorry?" Tina says blushing harder as Star just waved it dismissively with a oh face. "No, it's fine. You guys were just...um, in the heat of the...moment I guess." Star says as Janna just says "Yeah." then back to awkward silence again until Marco came with a big smile on his face with Hekapoo behind him wearing his hoodie cause she asked him if they could match like a cheesy romance movie couple while there on Earth.

"So you guys ready to party!?" Marco asked as Hekapoo crossed her arms smiling at him, but then the two stopped smiling as they both looked at the couples in the room staring at each other in silence. "Did we miss something, Marco?" Hekapoo asks him with a brow raised. "I have no idea." He replies with a blank face.

 _ **End of Episode 12...**_

* * *

 _ **Brittney's Party X, Part 2**_

Marco, Hekapoo, Star, Tom, Janna, and Tina all came out of an orange portal together as they all stared in awe at the white marble mansion with; loud rave music, lots of colorful lights, and the sound of party animals everywhere which made Star hop up and down in excitement with a big smile across her face making Tom smile warmly at her. "If you want Starship, we can gOooooO..." Tom trailed off as Star pulled Tom with her as she ran into the party house. Janna shrugged as she grabbed Tina's hand leading her to the back of the mansion leaving Marco and Hekapoo to just stare at the place both with straight faces. "Sooo, ready to go In?" Marco asks with a nervous smile as Hekapoo tapped her chin for a few seconds before grabbing Marco's arm then pulling him inside. "Let's see if they have something strong to drink," Hekapoo says with a smirk as Marco's eyes widened. "Strong?" Marco asks concerned as he gets pulled in to the mansion.

* * *

Janna was pulling Tina upstairs, then stopped in front of a wooden door as Janna started to picklock it. "Ja-Janna maybe we should wait to do stuff like...that. We only started dating a literally couple of minutes ago." Tina says with a worried expression as Janna hears the lock click making her smile. Janna then wrapped her arm Tina's waist bringing her in for a deep kiss then separating with a mischievous smirk. "Don't know what you just said, but now let's make some magic happen," Janna says opening the door, but both of the girls screamed in unison to two older men yelling on the bed. Then after a few minutes of screaming, Janna eased into a complete laugh as she smiled with half-opened eyes. "Sup, Mr. Skeeves, nice touch with the leach," Janna says as the principal from Marco's old school looks at her with a glare. "Mrs. Ordonia, why are you here!?" Mr. Skeeves asked sternly as Janna raised a brow. "The real question is why are you in a party meant for teens while with this tall, dark, and saggy dude in bed with you?" she asks with a smirk as the dark guy just shrugged lighting a cig as Skeeves just sighs. "You have a point," he says in defeat.

Tina looked out the window to the back yard seeing some girls take their tops off as they jumped in the pool. "Uuh, Janna, do females in this dimension have to take their shirts off before going in the pool?" she asks with blush on her face as the closet in the room burst open revealing a heavy set orange curly-haired Caucasian with only red polka-dot boxers on and a tall skinny dark-skinned, black fro with glasses wearing a pair of gray undies came out and yelled in unison, "It's Party X Stage One!" This caused Tina to look back out the window cause she rather look at the topless girls then those two as Janna crossed her arms with a straight face. "Who's the desperate girl you two are having this time?" Janna asks as a light-skinned girl with short brown hair runs out the room with nothing on. "Chantelle, huh? Nice fellas," she says as the two boys raise their fists with pride.

Tina snapped her fingers catching everyone's attention in the room. "Can you two explain who you are and what on Earth Stage One is?" Tina asks as the big one stood proud first. "My name is Ferguson, aaand this guy is my pal, Alfonzo," Ferguson says with a smile as Alfonzo waves at her not caring at all about how they look. "And stage one is the first stage for when a 'party x' party starts to get more intense," Ferguson says sitting down as Alfonzo holds up his hand then Tina pointed to him. "There are three stages to this party; the first is just topless girls, old dudes sleeping in teen parties, and a midget." as soon as Alfonzo mentioned the midget someone yelled out, "There Is a midget punching random people in the nuts!" then they heard him yell from being hit by said midget.

"So what's the second?" Tina asks as Janna hugs her from behind with a smile whispering in her ear. "Stage two is..."

* * *

Star and Tom were in a very big living room filled with a lot of partying, and dancing teens as strobe lights flashed every direction with everyone moving to the beat of the rave music. Tom, was dancing nervously cause this wasn't his type of party, but when he looked at Star. He could see the colors of the lights make her hair seem as if it was glowing multiple colors, and every time they made eye contact his heart melt when he saw her beautiful blue eyes sparkle the same color as the lights practically hypnotizing him. That is until he was snapped out of his trance by the sound of air horns all over the mansion making everyone look at the stairs to see an Italian looking girl with long black smooth hair wearing a dark purple crop-top and booty shorts with a bunch of jocks on each step holding boxes in their hands.

"Hello everyone! My name is Brittney, and I think it's time to spice this party up so here's a gift for your troubles!" she yells as the jocks start spreading these white like pills everywhere as a bunch of teens starts to grab and swallow them making everyone start to act even MORE wild than last time. 'What the hell are those?' Tom thought to himself raising a confused brow as Star picked one up with curiosity. "Well, let's see what's so great about these things." Star swallowed one before Tom could stop her then Tom stared at her with concerned eyes as Star's goes wide as she looked at the floor swaying side to side giggling making Tom stare even more concerned. "S-Starship?" Tom reaches out to her, but before his hand could touch her his hand was grabbed in a crushing manner making him yell "OW!" as Star rose her head with a heated face.

"Tommy, I feel hoooot~. Can you help with my clothes~?" Star says in a very strange way that made a shiver go down Tom's spine. "We need to find Marco." Tom says with wide eyes and blush as he grabs on to Star's arm pulling her away from the crowd.

* * *

Marco was sitting down on a couch with a straight expression as a drunken Hekapoo is sitting on his lap holding her drink with both hands laughing at...nothing. Marco was just thinking to himself what time it was. After hearing what's going on around the place right now. He knew the party just now going into the second stage of party x, which made him sweat bullets knowing that this can only get worse. 'At least I have friends who aren't stupid enough to get caught up in all this.' Marco thought with a sigh as Tom suddenly walked up to him with a worried look holding on to a lust crazy acting Star, which made him raise a brow at the couple. " Uuh, Tom. What's wrong with Star?" he asks as the demon went in his pocket and pulled out one of the pills holding it out in front of Marco. "She swallowed one these and now she keeps talking about how hot she feels." Tom says as Marco mumbled under his breathe, "Well this is what I get for mentioning them."

Marco let out a long sigh as he tapped Hekapoo's shoulder catching her attention. "Hey I think it's time to leave," he says as Hekapoo frowned at him as she stood up. "Fine, but where's the alchemist and vampire girl?" Hekapoo asks with a straight face as the group heard Janna and Tina's voice from outside. So Marco and the others ran outside to see Janna hugging a drunk Tina as they swayed side to side on the roof both with stupid smiles on their faces making Marco groan in annoyance. "Get down from there you idiots!" Marco yells as Janna and Tina just stares daggers at him for a few seconds then laugh as they both passed out now falling off the roof. Good thing Marco had dimensional scissors. He created two portals capturing the two girls as Hekapoo went in next, and that's when MR. Skeeves walked out of the house carrying malatovs in each hand as he yelled in Russian as cops rolled up. "Yup time to go!" Marco yells as he pushes Tom and Star in the portal with him following behind as the last thing he saw was shooting and flames.

* * *

It took a literal hour to get the lesbians to sleep, and Star was even worse for the simple fact she was a drugged girl with magic so a few walls were indeed blown in as Tom fixed each hole. Tom managed to put Star to sleep finally, then he also said his goodbyes as he tiredly disappeared in a pillar of flames. Marco was now leaning forwards on his balcony looking up at the moons as Hekapoo joins him a little sober now. "So do humans always party that hard?" Hekapoo asks crossing her arms as she leaned on Marco's side with a straight face. "Not really, but I don't think I'm ever going to one of her parties again," Marco says with a straight face as he shrugged letting out a sigh. They watched the moons for a few more minutes before Hekapoo broke the silence again. "I guess I should warn you about tomorrow, macules," she says as Marco looked behind himself at her with a brow raised. "What?" he asks as she leans on the railing next to him.

"There is going to be an event tomorrow, and it's a tradition that hasn't happened in a while. That's all." Hekapoo says as Marco just says "Oh." then went back to looking at the moon again. Hekapoo kept glancing at Marco but did not understand why she felt so relaxed with this guy. Even after where they just came from, but what made her confused was why she was leaning close to his face. Then before she could stop herself she ended up kissing Marco's cheek before looking away with a very deep red of blush and wide eyes. 'Why the hell did I do that for!?' she thought to herself as Marco placed a hand on the cheek she kissed then looked at her with a surprised expression and blush. "Hey, Hekapoo." Marco could not understand why, but when she looked back at him his heart stopped. Time seemed to slow down as their eyes met.

Then without warning, they both leaned in and kissed each other underneath a sudden red moon. They did not know if it was just the excitement of the party they left, or if they were just curious about what the other would do, but...they both sure did enjoy each other's lips as they held each other closer underneath the blood moon. After a few minutes, they parted as Marco looked wide-eyed and so did Hekapoo as they quickly looked away from one another with a deep red blush on their faces. "Soooo see ya later, bye," Hekapoo said quickly as she opened a portal then jumped in before Marco could stop her. Then he sat down leaning against the railing of the balcony. 'What just happened?' he thought to himself.

* * *

Hekapoo sat down leaning on her cave walls as she buried her face in her knees feeling her heart race as it hasn't done in years. 'What...was that?' she thought to herself as the flame over her head started flickering into popping hearts.

 ** _End of Episode 13..._**

* * *

 _ **LILIANA : Well that was interesting wasn't it. It seems Marco has himself a girlfriend, and the smith of the scissors at that. I'm impressed, aren't you Etheria?**_

 _ **ETHERIA : Yeah...sure...I'm amazed.**_

 _ **LILIANA : Seems like someone is jealous. Well hope to see you all next chapter. Good day.**_


	8. Chapter 135

**Chapter 13.5**

 **Brittney's Party X, Part 3**

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello my fellow readers and writers, and welcome to what happens at the party after Marco and his pals left (since Marco would be smart enough to leave before the other two stages). This will be our boys Ferguson and Alfonzo's experience at the party, and something surprising afterwards. So lets get started shall we. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ferguson and Alfonzo looks out the window seeing Marco and his friends jump in to an orange portal as the dark skinned old guy starts throwing malatovs everywhere as cops started shooting rubber rounds all over the front of the house making lot of drugged teens scatter inside and around the road. "This is getting in to stage two. " Ferguson says with wide eyes as Mr. Skeeves picked up by a group of random jocks and taken out the room he yelled help, but Ferguson and Alfonzo just stared at them leave with the principle. "We need to look for Jackie and Chantelle before things get in to stage three!" Alfonzo yells shaking his fat friend by the shoulders with a panicked face, but stopped when a light skinned girl wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt and gray shorts came in holding a skate-bored. She had platinum colored hair with mint green eyes and freckles as she looked at the two half naked boys with a brow raised.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asks slowly as the two tries to cover themselves both with blush and laughing nervously, but Ferguson got back composed first with a serious face as he puffed out his belly. "We need to find Chantelle, and get the hell out of here before we get caught in the cross fire." he says as Alfonzo and the other girl nodded in agreement. "Jackie me and you will check the back yard, Alfonzo you search the rest of the house." he says as him and Jackie runs down stairs to the back yard while Alfonzo looked down the steps seeing everyone acting even more like party animals making him swallow a lump in his throat sweating bullets with a worried face. "Well lets get this going." Alfonzo says to himself as he puts on a funny poker face making his way down in to the crowd.

* * *

Ferguson and Jackie ran outside the back door as their expressions change from serious to complete shock as they saw tear gas being thrown in to the crowd of partying teens. The pool was filled with cups, teens, and beach balls as the music gets more intense. "The party has just finished the second stage of the party...wait, is that...Osker!?" Ferguson yells out as he points at the roof seeing a guy with skrillex like hair shredding it up on a piano like looking guitar as a helicopter starts flying above the house shining search lights everywhere blinding a lot of people. The party teens start to throw bottles and rocks at the heli making it retreat as the crowd cheers from their short victory, but then some swat start swatting through a group of teens as they break through a wooden fence making everyone ether keep dancing, fight, or run in side. "We gotta find Alfonzo. It's getting worse!" Jackie yells with a worried expression as Ferguson nodded in agreement with a random bottle of wine in both of his hands.

Ferguson and Jackie runs inside as they dodge bottles, people, and tear gas which made them cough as they closed their eyes halfway making it hard to see. That's when Jackie grabbed Ferguson's shoulder catching his attention as she pointed to the steps seeing Alfonzo bridal style carry Chanttele as he was running away from a run-away motorcycle up the steps. Ferguson and Jackie gave each other a look then they followed up stairs after their friend as swat start to break trough the front door as the teens start to riot.

* * *

Alfonzo was back in the room he was found in as he laid Chantelle on the bed as he sat down leaning on to the bed grabbing a random bottle of half drunken alcohol with a panicked face as he tried to calm his breathing after almost getting ran over be a random motorcycle. That's when Ferguson and Jackie rushed in to the room shutting the door quickly behind them as the slight sight of a flash bang was seen before it closed.

After a couple of minutes the three friends just sat together taking turns with the bottle as they leaned on the door all looking like complete shit. "So I guess this how I go to jail." Jackie says with a funny face from being drunk as Ferguson stood up cracking his back. "Alright I think it's time to leave guys." Ferguson says as he looks at his friends stand up as well, but as they were about to go through the door Ferguson yelled, "Not that way!" making the other two raise a brow at him. "I am NOT going through a window Ferg." Alfonzo says with a serious face as he carries Chantelle in his arms. Ferguson thought to himself, 'Oh wait I never told them, huh?' as he looked to his left holding out his left hand towards the closet.

 _" I Ferguson O'durguson, Pixie King_

 _Commands The Gates To Pixtopia,_

 _To Reveal Itself To Me At Once!"_

When Ferguson finished his chant his left hand began to sparkle a bluish-purple color as the closet opened up showing everything inside be replaced with a swirl of sparkling blue as it blows calm wind based Ferguson, Alfonzo, and Jackie. "Alright so you guys ready?" Ferguson asks with a smile as Alfonzo and Jackie just stares with their mouths a gape and wide eyes at seeing Ferguson create a portal in a closet.

"How did yo-" Alfonzo was interrupted by Ferguson. "No time for that just get in, and I'll explain when we are safe." Ferguson says with a straight face as Jackie enters first with Alfonzo following behind. Ferguson took the bottle as he jumps in as well.

* * *

When Ferguson made it through the portal closed as Alfonzo and Jackie stared with even more surprise as their eyes practically pops out their sockets. What they saw was a ginormous castle kingdom surrounded by sparkles and clouds as Ferguson placed his hands on his chubby hips with a proud smile on his face. "Well guys. Welcome to my kingdom!" he yells as two giant floating whales jumps out the clouds behind him.

 **End of Mini-Chapter**

* * *

 **No Commentary on mini-chapters...**


	9. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Royal Knight Initiation!**

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello fellow readers and writers to another chapter. This chapter will have two OCs with powers in 'Undertale,' but that's it. This chapter will get more in to Marco's role of a knight, and will be a little longer then other chapters just to introduce the others royal knights. Anyways lets get this underway. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Mewni, and Marco Diaz was going to enjoy this relaxing time he had. Janna was out doing alchemist work, and Star was off with Tom as they cuddled in the grassy fields. So this was most defiantly the most perfect time to relax and read a good book with no distractions at all. That is until Tina entered in her signature maid uniform and with a straight face at that meaning that, "The queen is in need of your presence in the throne room." Tina says with her hands together in front of her as Marco groaned in annoyance that his relaxing time was cut short.

* * *

Marco was now in his usual outfit as he followed Tina in to the throne room where Moon and River were both sitting as Marco walked up to them with a blank expression. Marco stopped as he gave the royals a quick bow making the royal couple smile at how serious he always took his job. "You called for me, your majesty?" Marco asks with a smile as Moon nods with a straight face again. "Well I have called you here to tell you that your initiation is happening today, and if you pass you will be given your official royal knight title." Moon says with a straight face as Marco practically squeals like a little girl with a excited smile on his face. He use to always play 'Dungeons and Barrels' with Ferguson and Alfonso, but always dreamed of actual getting his own title in real life, but he straightened up as he got back composed with a straight face again.

"Where will this be happening if you don't mind?" Marco asks with his hands in his hoodie pockets as River stepped forwards. "This will be happening in a secret underground arena made for this occasion, but before we go you must first get some kind of armor on. We can't have you going there unprotected, my boy." River says with a serious face as Marco just took a quick look at himself, and the king was right. If Marco was to get in to a fight hiss hoodie would not last being hit once, plus if something sharp came at him he would be impelled instantly.

That's when he heard a coughing sound come from behind catching his attention was surprisingly the number one squire Higgs making Marco raise a brow at the reason she was there. She walked in then knelled before Moon and River as Marco just stared at her. "My Queen, I do greatly apologize for intruding, but I overheard the King's words and would like to assist. . . **Him.** With getting proper armor." Higgs says looking up to get confirmation as Moon thought about it for a good minute then said, "I shall allow this as long as Marco is as well." Marco just raises his hand with a nod as Moon gestured Higgs to take him. Higgs stood then gave the couple one last bow before walking to Marco grabbing him hard by the arm pulling him out the throne room as he winces at how hard she griped his arm.

* * *

Marco was now standing stiff next to the entrance of a wooden shack as Higgs was busy digging through all the armor peaces she has made. Marco has never been with a girl at their house alone before well minus Janna cause he never liked her that way and neither did she, but also this was Higgs we are talking about. The girl he pretty much embarrassed in front of her knight and fellow squires, but he did not expect that same girl to help him either. "Sooo...Ho-" Marco's attempt to start a conversation was stopped by Higgs throwing a dagger that hit inches from his throat on wooden wall behind him making him go wide eyed and stiff as a bored.

"Don't get the wrong idea nerd. I'm only doing this cause you beat me in that dual." Higgs says bluntly as she tosses him a chest-plate that only covers the chest, two shoulder-pads, and two knee-pads all made of iron. "This is it?" Marco asks with a brow raised at the items in his arms as Higgs stands up glaring at him with a frown. "Yes. Yes that is all you get, and I've been noticed that your clothes don't fit the part so here." she says tossing him a red jacket with no zipper, but had a hoodie, and it had no sleeves. Also she tossed him a white tunic and a pair of black pants with a belt for a dagger. "Go change in the house. I'll be out here when your done." she says as she goes back to the pile. Marco just shrugged as he entered the home.

After a good amount of minutes Marco finally came out the house wearing his new outfit. He had the iron-pads on his shoulders and knees as the chest plate was underneath the white tunic with his red jacket over the tunic and black pants. His magic book was hanging off his leather belt with a chain as he had his hands in the pockets. Higgs did not understand why just littlest of change to the human boy made her blush, but she quickly shook the girlish thoughts out her head as she crossed her arms with a straight face. "About time. You done trying to make yourself pretty dumbass?" she asks with venom in her voice making Marco glare at her, but he then went back to having a straight face as he just shrugged much to her annoyance that he did not answer her.

* * *

The sun was now setting as Marco walked out the castle gates holding a sac of extra armor and clothes, including food as he looked at the sky. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder catching his attention as he turned around to see Tom in his suit with a toothy smile. "You ready to go, Marco?" Tom asks as Marco nods, then the two walked in to Tom's carriage revealing Star, Janna, and Tina in there as well. It was way bigger then it looked. Tom had a fire place, a white tiger, bean-bags, table tennis, and a microwave. Star was going against Tina in a heated match of table tennis as Janna just read in the corner.

Marco just sat down in a bean-bag as he closed his eyes to relax, but he relaxed to well then fell asleep. He was dreaming of Hekapoo again, then in an instant the dream changed from his lovely dream to a dark space with someone who looked like Etheria except they were wearing a cloak, and had red glowing eyes. That's when the figure pulled out a sword then stabbed him as he shot out of his sleep breathing hard. "Hey, you okay Marco?" Marco looked at the door and saw Star looking at him with a concerned look as he rubbed his head. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine." he says as he stands up walking out the door.

* * *

Marco and his friends, including Moon and River all entered in to a stone corridor as they walked along a torched pathway. Marco was nervous about how he would act in front of other royal knights who have had their positions for probably years while he has had only a few days of experience, but he kept a straight face so he would at least not look serious. After a good minute or two the group has finally entered a very big room. They walked in to the sitting area which mad a half circle facing the direction of a(n) dirt arena. The roof had many magical lights floating around to light the room as Marco and the group sat down behind a banner that was the Mewnian emblem.

After a second of Marco and his group sitting a man in a black cloak with the hoodie on covering their face stood in the center of the arena as the royals stood while everyone else stayed in their sits. "I am the Oracle, and Welcome your majesties, to today's 'Royal Knight Initiation'." The Oracle's voice was loud, old, and wheezy as he spoke, and all the royals gave him a bow before they sat down. "Will the one name Marco Ubaldo Diaz come to the ring?" He asks holding one arm out towards Marco and his group.

Marco stood, but looked at Moon to get confirmation and of course Moon nodded for him to go ahead. Marco walks on to the arena from a flight of stone steps as his group all looks worried at him. When Marco finally stopped in front of the Oracle he gave him one quick bow as the Oracle raised dismissive hand. "Turn around to face the others." he says as Marco complies, and this is when he sweats bullets. "When I call the name of the dimension, the youngest royal knight of said place will come down and stand in front of their dimension's banner." The Oracle says as everyone nods in understanding.

"Yamada Kitsuki, known as The Lightning Empress of Tengoku. Please come to the ring." The Oracle says as someone stood up catching everyone's attention as they walked towards the ring. It was a fair skinned girl with shoulder length brown hair, and her eyes were light brown. She wore a black gi with a yellow scarf around her neck and one around her waist with iron armor-pads on her knees, elbows, and shoulders as she had a katana hanging behind the scarf around her waist as she stood in front of a banner that had a golden outline with a picture of dragon surrounding a yin-yang orb. Marco saw her and immediately was excited to see an actual ninja in front of him, but kept his composer.

"Walter Gacia, known as the Barren of Shadows of Doholo. Please come to the ring." The Oracle says as a guy in a dark green jumpsuit with iron boots and gloves stands up and makes his way to the ring. He had short wild black hair with a black eye cause the other was closed from a slash scar going downwards on his left eye. His skin tone was pale white with double-edged big ax on his back. He stands in front of a banner that has a picture of a(n) war hammer with black swirls around it.

"Olivia Miller, known as the Ice Queen of Rezalia. Please come to the ring." the Oracle says as a group of people in white bows their heads with their right hands touch their left shoulder while a girl in a white dress with pictures of light blue butterflies on it as she comes walking down to the ring. She had pale skin as well, her ice blue eyes half opened yet so emotionless that her looking in Marco's direction sent a large chill down his spine. Her hair was long and white as snow a slight mist of winter covered her feet, and she held a sheath with the decoration of vines that were gold, the handle being in the design of a lion as she stood in front of a white banner with golden outline as the picture of a golden lion with snow flakes on it as well.

"Catori Eroe, known as The True Hero of Raizenkinshiki. I would be honored if you stood this ring." The way the Oracle said his sentence made Marco raise a brow. He did not understand why the Oracle would say it like that as if this person was more worthy then the rest. The one stand had the attention of everyone in the room as she stood walking to the ring. She was in nothing but iron armor to covering her chest to a battle skirt with steel leggings and boots, even the gloves. She had her green hair in a ponytail, her eyes bright green filled with determination, and her skin was brown. She held no weapon, but the smile on the other group's faces even Moon, River, Star, Tom, and Tina included as she stood in front of a green banner with the picture of a person holding a spear in the air with a(n) army behind them.

"Gabriel Bernard, known as The Youngest Royal Knight. Please come to the ring." When the Oracle said his sentence person stood up and began to walk to the ring. She was really cute, and Marco could not fake that she was indeed a beautiful girl. She was light skinned with short pink spiky hair, her eyes a gorgeous big bright sparkling pink that made Marco blush just a tiny bit. She was shorter then everyone in the room, and she wore a white dress shirt tucked in a pair of black skinny jeans. She stood in front of a pink banner with the picture of a pink cat holding a rapier, but what made Marco confused was seeing behind Gabriel was group of people in pink dresses yet some were obviously guys in dress which even made Tom raise a brow. "Before you judge my gender I am a boy." Gabriel says in a cute feminine voice which made Marco and his group go wide eyed at...HIM?

"Now the last on. Jack Willson, known as the Hell Bringer of Dimension X-103. Come to the ring, and please no puns?" The Oracle says as a guy in a blue hoodie, and black shorts starts walking down. Marco noticed there was no one sitting behind his banner but Hekapoo, and that confused a lot. Then he noticed the other groups scowling at him, and Marco's group started to look concerned at the guy walking on the ring. The guy was caucasian with big black eyes, and he held no weapon either as he stood in front of a tattered banner with picture of skull on it.

The Oracle then raised his hands in the air catching Marco's attention. "Marco Diaz, you shall prove you are worthy of being a royal knight by having one on one combat with each of these individuals, and their respected groups will give their blessings if they see you are fit for the title." This made Marco look behind him in shock at what his saying he has to do. This made Star, Tom, and even Janna stand up with shocked expressions at the announcement. 'I'm so fucked.' Marco thought in his head.

 **End Chapter 14**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey guys I managed to escape my captures, but anyways this going to be indeed an interesting few chapters. To those who are asking about the DeviantArt link for my account I will put that in today cause the only reason I didn't put it up was because I did not make any picture to put on the account yet. Anyways see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **The Wild Blade RAIKIRI!**

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello fellow readers and writers to another chapter, and I think I know that you are all just as excited as I am about how Marco will be able to handle the youngest royal knights who have titles that obviously show their status. So lets hurry up and start this thing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Marco was still standing as stiff as a statue with a shocked expression still processing what the Oracle just said. 'I'm so fucked.' Marco thought as the Oracle snapped his fingers changing the arena in to a dojo which snapped Marco out of his funk. "Um, why did the room change?" he asks as the Oracle lowers his hand. "I will change how the ring look based on who you are fighting. Mrs. Yamada's dimension uses this style of a ring to spar each other, and now you will battle her here." the Oracle says taking some steps back till he touches the wall. That's when Marco thought about what he just heard a loud, "If the ring changes based on who I'm fight then that means-" "That's means the Oracle will have no need in calling each royal knight out to fight you." Marco was interrupted by a average female voice as Yamada walks in to the dojo with a smile.

"As you should know already my name is Yamada, and I shall be your first opponent." she says with one hand laying on the handle of her blade as Marco starts sweating nervously causing her to giggle at him. "I'm not going to lie you are cute nervous, but we are here to fight so please try to keep your nervousness in check. Cause as a royal knight there will be no time to feel nervous, but only to feel prepared for a fight. Do you understand?" Yamada asks with a serious face as Marco looks the same nodding.

"We shall start when ever you are ready." Yamada says getting in to a basic drawing stance making Marco summon up his katana _Ka Ryu_ as he holds the blade in front of himself with two hands on the handle as the flames dies down. Marco was about to charge her, but was interrupted by Yamada saying, "Just to let you know the only way you will get even a little close to beating someone like us is by fighting with the intent to kill. So just know I will not pull punches." she says with a deadly glare sending a shiver down Marco's spine as he stares at her with a serious expression.

After a few seconds pass Marco is the one to make the first move by charging Yamada with a downward slash as she side steps out the way, but Marco did not stop there as he guided his blade to do a(n) upwards side slash causing her to block the attack with her blade still in the sheath as she backs up. Yamada liked how he tried to trick her with an obvious attack as she tries to roundhouse kick him causing him to block with his left arm causing him to slide back a few as he gets back in to his starting stance. "I thought you said you weren't going to hold your attacks." Marco says letting out a sigh. "I just didn't see any reason to unsheathe my blade when your to weak is all. No offence." Yamada says as Marco gets in to a drawing stance, then in a burst of flames Marco was in her face in mere seconds as his blade cloaked with fire slashes at her left arm surprising Yamada as she back-flips away from him leaving him to get back in to his starting stance as she got back in her's.

Yamada was getting excited that Marco was faster then she thought he was as she grips her blade tightly with a smile. "I guess I should get serious too. It would seem that I have underestimated you a little. So let me show you what's it like for me to get serious." she says Marco just nods in agreement. Yamada begins to unsheathe her blade as violent wild lightning starts spreading everywhere around her making Marco stare in surprise at the power she was given off just by unsheathing her blade, but he kept his composer as he charges her with a burst of flames behind him and on his blade. In just a few seconds the two fighters slash at the same time both ending up behind the other a few inches away from one another as Yamada stands up straight, but when she sheathes her blade Marco lets out a painful yell as he falls on his knees with many deep cuts all on his body. "MARCO!" Star yells out as she stands up with a very concerned expression with Tom holding her hand tightly to keep her from jumping in to the ring, and Hekapoo cliched her hands tightly with a scowl on her face. 'That idiot got cocky.' Hekapoo thought as Yamada looked behind her shoulder with lightning in her eyes.

"You done Diaz?" Yamada asks as Marco takes a few minutes to answer before shakily standing up as he gets back in his starting stance with a serious expression even though he was covered in slices now, but Yamada just lets out a sigh as she gets back in to her drawing stance. "Since your still fighting. Did you figure out what happened?" she asks as he just stares then lets out a sigh as well. "Your lightning can cut just like your blade. Am I correct?" Marco asks as Yamada grips her blade again. "You are, and now I believe I should tell you what's this is called." she says as she runs towards Marco making him do the same as flames appears on his blade and boost him forwards as Yamada unsheathes her blade as the wild lightning spreads again. "This is called... _RAIKIRI!"_ she yells as she does a left side slash, but Marco does a right side slash causing them both to clash.

The lightning was definitely cutting Marco's arms and body as they stayed clashed for just a few milliseconds until they both start to attack continuously as lightning and fire starts dancing around them, but unlike Marco Yamada has lightning on her side so her attack were faster then his making him back up every few strikes as more cuts appears on his body. Marco remembered a spell from his book that Etheria helped him at least use, but he was never able to keep it up for long due to how hard it was to keep it activated. But he had to do something or he would pass out either from lose of blood or worse.

Marco did a side slash making Yamada back away as he gets in to his starting stance again as Yamada sheathes her blade staying in a drawing stance. Marco took a deep breathe before saying " _Kaen Kingu."_ As the tips of his hair turns red, his eyes turns orange, and a scarf made of fire appears and wraps itself around his neck as the flames covers his feet as well making all the young royal knights smirk faintly as well as his group. Yamada smiles brightly as she unsheathes her sword letting the wild lightning spread once more, and Marco gets in to a drawing stance as he gives up all his focus on her. They both only a second before they both rush towards each other at amazing speeds, then they clash causing a gust of wind to blow through everyone in the room making Star and the others supporting Marco stare at the fight intensely as the violent combination of lightning and fire is seen dancing around one another.

Yamada slashed at Marco from the side, but he jumped away to avoid the attack. Yamada then charged at him as she does a downwards slash, but before she could bring the blade down Marco slid around her, then pointed the blade's tip to touch the back of her neck making her halt in position as everyone in her group stands with wide eyes. Yamada and Marco were both sweating bullets as she let out a sigh dropping her blade with Marco following through by unsummoning his blade as he fall on his butt sitting down letting out heavy breathes as he turns back to normal the scarf of flames disappearing. "Since Yamada dropped her weapon first. Marco has won this match." the Oracle says as Star and Tom cheers him on, and the royal couple just smiles at his victory.

Marco was still sitting down, but smiled hearing his friends. Then Yamada walked over to him as she squatted next to him with a smile catching Marco's attention. "Good fight there Marco. I think we can be good friends if you want to, and maybe we can train again you know." Yamada says tilting her head as Marco smiles back at her. "Sure thing." Marco says, but then out of no where Yamada places a hand on her right left cheek as she kisses his right cheek making Hekapoo's flame on her head burst in anger while Star and Tom blushes, but Janna and Tina just sit there watching cause who knows what they have already done together. "Wha-wha-wha..." Marco mumbles with a red face and wide eyes trying to analyze the situation as Yamada just giggles at his actions then stands up. "We better train like you agreed to Diaz." she says as she walks over to her group of supporters.

After a few seconds the Oracle steps up to Marco and holds his hand in front of his face as a green light is shown healing only 20% of Marco's injures, then the Oracle walked away from Marco letting the teen stand on his own as he announces Marco's next opponent, " Walter Gacia, you are next against the boy." the Oracle says as Walter walks up to Marco towering over him by just two feet as he grabs his axe from his back, then the ring changes to a rocky valley as Marco takes a few steps away from his opponent summoning his staff _Infernus_. "So seeing your power against Yamada impressed me, but not enough for me to think you deserve to be a royal knight though." Walter says staring darkly down on Marco sending shivers down the teen's spine.

"With those injuries you might not survive my assault. So I recommend you give up on this initiation. Even if it's to see if you can handle strong opponents. So since wins do not matter. I recommend you give the match up to me to save yourself the trouble." Walter says bluntly, but he wasn't wrong. Marco could tell that fighting him would be a bad idea. But if he does he might have to fight someone stronger plus he was there to prove himself not quit. "Thanks for the advice, but I'm here to prove my worth not take shortcuts." Marco says with seriousness in his eyes as Walter closes his eye then lets out a sigh. "Then we shall begin." Walter says as a burst of darkness covers himself and around Marco almost covering half of the room making Marco go wide eyed as a scarf of dark purple darkness wraps around Walter's neck as he looks down at Marco with deadly glowing purple eyes making Marco's hands and knees shake. "Shall we begin...Marco Diaz."

 **End of Chapter 15**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well this is going to be a very interesting fight next chapter. So I hope you guys likes the story so far, and I am still doing the Spiderman/Marco story its just I'm busy with this and actual real life work so I try to put as much in to the other story as possible. But it will come out I promise, and the Deviant Art link will be put up soon.**

 **JANNA: So if you don't mind I'm going to go suck face with Tina on the next chapter okay big guy.**

 **AUTHOR: I never agreed to that. -_-**

 **JANNA: You did now, and see you guys next chapter...even though I won't. :3**

 **AUTHOR: You'll see her again. -_-**


	11. Emergency!

**WRITER'S** **BLOCK! T_T**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to a bad time. I have hit a writer's block, and is trying to quickly come up with what is to happen next in the story. I'm a type of imaginative person who thinks of multiple ideas at once, and that can sometimes end in a 'Imagination Crash' (is what I call me thinking of too many ideas). When I'm like this it means I thought of how things would go after I write each chapter, and it ends up making me have the 'I've already watched this.' feeling from me thinking to far ahead of what I have already written. Don't worry I have others stories I was making just in case this would happen, and I will update this where it will have the links to those stories until I can sort me and this story out.**

 **JANNA: So your abandoning us. . .your so fucking stupid. Just use what you have already thought about to make chapters continuously.**

 **MARCO: Janna maybe he has already tried that.**

 **STAR: I'm sure he'll figure it out. Besides even I need a break from working to long.**

 **TOM: That was very mature of you to say Starship. ^_^**

 **ETHERIA: We shall return I'm am sure of it.**

 **LILANA: He'll comeback or I will kidnap him again.**

 **MARCO & HEKAPOO: You did what!?**

 **MOON: Everyone enough talking. Your making the Author write a lot again. We shall return as soon as possible. Until then please enjoy these two new stories. Gravity Mafia (). . . .SpiderMarco (). See you guys soon.**


	12. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **The Shadow That Consumes Suns!**

 **By: LordBaconMan**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello again my fellow readers and writers to a new chapter, and thank you for your support this far in the story. My name on DeviantArt is HoboKing2033 (Do not have art on it yet, but will tonight. Not the best at it thought so be warned). This chapter will be very interesting, and if you haven't yet please take a look at my other story 'Gravity Mafia' while SpiderMarco is still being worked on.**

* * *

Star clinched her fists tightly staring at the fight beginning in front of her as Tom puts his arm around her shoulder pulling her close for comfort, and Tina was watching the fight with nervous sweats as Janna was locked in place by a bunch of chains that had a note on it reading, "AUTHOR: I told you you weren't going anywhere :3." as Moon looked at Marco extremely concerned for she has heard a lot about the young man Walter from her meetings. Marco was panicking in his head right now, and his legs did not have the courage to right now to move forwards as his brown eyes met two glowing purple eyes staring in to his very soul as the darkness surrounded him.

"What happened to all that confidence you just about proving your worth?" Walter asks with a serious face seeing fear in the human teen's eyes. Then he raises his ax above Marco as a cloud of darkness covers the blades catching Marco's attention as he brought the ax downwards, and Marco managed to finally snap back to reality as he jumped back out of the blades way but was still sent crashing in to a rock knocking the air out of him by the shock wave of darkness from Walter's attack that caused a mini crater to form from his ax making contact with the ground. 'Shit his strong.' Marco thought as he tried to catch his breathe while using his staff to hold himself up as he breathed heavily as Walter takes his ax out of the ground then glaring at Marco again making the teen grit his teeth in annoyance. 'Now I know how Higgs feels when she couldn't figure me out.' Marco thought as he was snapped out of his thought by Walter's fist coming inches from his face, but he managed to dodge just barely to the side as Walter makes another small crater in the wall Marco was just at.

"You can't dodge for ever." Walter says staring Marco down as the teen notices he has a cut on his left cheek from barely dodging the attack. The tips of Marco's hair goes red again as his eyes turns orange, then his feet becomes covered in flames as the scarf of flames wraps around his neck once again making him glow within all the darkness surrounding him. "Let's see if you can handle one of my spells." Walter says as he points his ax at Marco. " _schwarzer Drache"_ Walter says as some of the darkness forms in to a large serpent dragon with purple glowing eyes, and made of darkness above Walter's head. 'Oh shit.' Marco thought getting in to a staff stance.

* * *

Outside of a cave with two large wooden doors and torches on each side were four figures wearing cloaks, and their hoodies over there faces as they stare at the doors. "As risky as this will be we must get the wand to free a new comrade." The voice spoke, but when they took off their hoodie it revealed Liliana as Etheria follows the action beside her. "I do not wish to fight my own kin." Etheria says with a serious face as large figure takes their hoodie off revealing a black fur minotaur, with a scar running down his snout and one of his horns broken in half. "Of course we will give them the option to hand the wand over peacefully Etheria." he says in a very deep strong voice as he laid a hand on Etheria's shoulder for reassurance, but then the fourth figure who was shorter then the others took their hoodie off revealing a red skinned girl with long pink pig-tails, and one horn on her fore head as she looked at the two talking with irritated black and red eyes. "Don't fucking try to act like those jerk-offs will just give us the dame thing without a fight. So get that through your empty skulls." she says with a tom boyish voice as she uses a knife to clean something in her ear before flicking it away.

The minataur glares at her as she gives him a "What cha looking at?" stare back up at him. "These are her people in there. So of course I would try to put her mind at ease, Shinigami." he says to her in a deadly tone making her smile widely at his stare. "You know I love it when someone stares at me like that, Anax.~" Shinigami says with not just a deadly tone, but lust for hate as well making Etheria scowl disgusted by her actions just from being stared at with deadly intent. "No time for your arguments. Now is the time to take action don't you agree?" Liliana asks with a bright smile like Star makes making her comrades nod in agreement. "Then shall we?" she says as they put their hoodies back on entering, but behind them was practically thousands of dead soldiers including animals and plants.

* * *

Back inside said cave where Marco was struggling against Walter's attacks. Hekapoo felt on of her clones die making her stand up catching Jack's attention. "What's up lady Hekapoo...got to use the ladies room or somethin'?" he asks with a permanent smile, but sweat nervously seeing the smith stare at the air with wide eyes as she leaped next to the Oracle whispering in his ear, "We have company." making the Oracle look at her for a quick second before nodding then walking on to the ring stopping Marco and Walter's fight making everyone stare at him with surprised expressions. "We have intruders within this sacred cave, and they will be arriving in this room soon. I will have to ask everyone, but the current royal knights to leave through these doors behind me to stay safe." the Oracle says making everyone look shocked at his statement. Star was ready for a fight, but her mother grabbed her shoulder shaking her head making Star look saddened as they all stood and made their way to the door. Star was about to tell Marco to follow, but the Oracle stopped the teen from leaving. "He must stay behind to assist the others for this is his test." he says making Star pout as she gets in his face. "His not a royal knight so my bestie gets to leave buddy." Star says poking the Oracle as River left her over his shoulders as he give the Oracle a bow before dragging his rebellious daughter in the now sealed room.

Walter was the first to ask in a calm matter. "How many are we dealing with?" he asks as the Oracle looks at him with a serious face. "Only four, but-" "But lady Hekapoo is a very strong person so these four must be fairly strong to be able to take her out within five seconds." Jack says interrupting the Oracle's sentence as Catori walks over with her hands on her armored hips with a smile across her face. "So who's going to fight them first, but of course I don't mind beating them down myself and leaving you guys in the dust for most wins, hahaha!" she laughs making the other royal knight's eyes twitch in annoyance at her challenge, and Marco just stood there as Yamada just laughed nervously next to him. "Why did you guys look annoyed by her statement?" Marco asks Yamada as she smiles at him. "We all made up this game where whoever has the most enemies defeated by the end of a month gets to tell everyone what to do for a day, and she's ahead of all of us so... yeah." she says as they look at the group arguing like old friends making Marco feel out of place. They have known each other for years probably while his just now getting to know them, but he was snapped out of his thoughts by Yamada placing a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to the family Marco Diaz." she says making everyone nod in agreement making Marco smile, but their happy moment was cut short by the sound of foot steps echoing in the hall leading to them.

"Their here." the Oracle says in a serious tone as everyone stares at the hall the echoing is coming from with much focused eyes, and after a few more steps the figures walked in wearing their cloaks. 'So those are the guys.' Marco thought to himself as one of them walked up first looking down at the group before her as she takes her hood off makes everyone go wide eyed realizing she looked just like Star but with black hair, and red eyes smiling at them. "Hello dear royal knights. My name is Liliana Butterfly, and I am here for the wand that rightfully belongs to me." she says causally as the Oracle steps forwards glaring up at the girl on the steps. "The wand is with it's rightful owner, and you shall not have it." he says making her frown as she glares back. "So your saying that you would rather fight, then hand it over peacefully?" she asks with venom in her voice as the Oracle just replies with a, "Yes." as the royal knights walks beside the Oracle all ready for a brawl, but Liliana smiles brightly instead as she holds her hands together in front of herself.

"How about a game then?" she says making all the royal knights say, "What?" in unison. "This is so I won't feel bad about ending your lives, and so we can have fun instead of having such a serious atmosphere in the room. So...want to play?" she says with half opened eyes as the Oracle asks, "What are the rules?" making her smile in excitement. "Well its simple. It will be a one-on-one type of match, and you will choose who gets to fight. The only rule is that there is no rules! We do this cycle of fights until the other team is completely wiped out!" she yells with as much excitement as Star would have. The Oracle looks at the royal knights as they all nod agreeing with the terms of this...game. "They accept your challenge." he says making Liliana hoop around like a child with Star's fan-girl face.

After a good minute or two everyone was seated on each side of the ring as of course the Oracle was standing in the middle of the ring. "We all know the conditions of this game. Who ever has the last of their team standing wins. If the royal knights win these four shall be captured for their crime, but if they win then..." the Oracle looks up at the royal knights with a serious face to show how important this is. "...then they get the wand without argument." This made the royal knights sweat bullets, but of course Liliana and her comrades were just sitting completely calm, but when the rest took their hoodies off made Marco stand up with a shocked expression confusing the royal knights as he made eye contact with Etheria. She wanted to say something to him, but she just put of a serious face ignoring Marco's saddened stare.

"The first match will be Yamada Kitsuki against..." The Oracle trailed off as Etheria stood up addressing her name making the royal knights do the same thing Marco was doing. "...E-Etheria Butterfly. please come to the ring." The Oracle says calmly, but you could hear the sadness in his voice after hearing their long dead queen who created the royal knights had returned, but not on their side of the coin. Etheria walked on to the ring looking at a now wide sad faced Yamada as she tilts her head at the young girl. "Why the sad face?" Etheria asks calmly making Yamada jolt out of her shock. "I-I-I envy you...ma-ma-ma'am, but. . .now we a-are e-e-enemies." Yamada says as atear comes down her face making Etheria shut her eyes tightly, but quick kept her composer as she looked the girl dead in the eyes without one bit of emotion. "I appreciate your praise, but..." Etheria draws her now black sword making Yamada's hands clinch till blood was made. "...I am your enemy now, and as a royal knight I expect you to not just defeat me, but kill me." she says glaring in to Yamada's very soul.

"Ye-yes ma'am." Yamada says softly like a child who just got in trouble by a parent. As she draws her blade you could tell she did not want to fight cause of all the shaking coming from her blade. "You may begin!" The Oracle yells as Etheria was already behind the young girl with blood on her blade making everyone stare in confusion. "I...am sorry." Etheria whispers to herself as soon as she sheaths her blade and starts walking back up the steps Yamada screams as a sudden long deep cut appeared across her chest and stomach as blood covers the ground under her as she falls unconscious from the shock. The Oracle could only look in horror as Catori picks Yamada up bridal style with raged eyes. "Hey!" she yells making Etheria stop mid-way up the steps, but not turning around. "When its just me and you. I'm going to kill you." she says with extreme venom in her voice, but Etheria just replies with, "I hope you do." making Catori look in shock as she walks Yamada back up to her sit still holding her.

"Next match will be Walter Gacia against..." the Oracle trails off as the minataur stands up. "My name is Anax." he says as he walks on to the ring with Walter following the same action. "You may begin!" the Oracle yells as the two gets in to fight position.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: That was random indeed (guess I rushed a little, oh well!). So I hope you atlest thought this chapter was interesting, but not my best work. I will re-read over this to fix any errors I made so don't worry about it. I just hope to hear from you guys and gals in the next chapter.**

 **JANNA: You do know you left me out here in chains still right? -_-**

 **AUTHOR: Oh shit! O_O**


	13. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Anax, The Diamond Bull & The Alchemist!**

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello again my fellow readers and writers to another chapter. I am sorry I have had a lot to do these past few days so I had to hold on this story, but I will indeed be double timing it so you can get some more action and romance. So I'm sure your done waiting on, and so am I. Enjoy.**

* * *

The room was silent. The air was thick with the tension of a battle getting ready to begin, and Marco would be worried about the fight. But he was to busy helping Catori with Yamada's injuries at the moment. She was still unconscious from the lost of blood of her wound, and Catori was not happy one bit about what Etheria did to her comrade. Marco had mixed feelings on the whole matter with Etheria. Sure he was shocked to see that she was alive, but was also glade she was okay even if she just beat one of his fellow royal knights. He still cared for her as a friend, but now they are enemies on two different sides.

Anax and Walter were just staring at each other as they the Oracle was leaving the field. Though the two big men were enemies they did not look at one another with glares, but instead they stared with a smile on both of their faces. "So you are the royal knight that devours light. I expect you to use your full power." Anax says as Walter pulls out his ax with a slight chuckle at the minotaur's words. "Well I'm sure I won't disappoint you, but that would mean I expect the same of you as well." Walter says taking a step forwards. "Agreed. Now..." Anax grabs and throws off his cloak revealing a the scars across his body, and he wore just a pair of red and purple pants. "COME AT ME!" he yells as he clenches his fist sending a wave of strong wind to crack the floor under him.

Mean while Marco was looking back at Yamada and Catori as they were left in peace on the upper sits. 'I hope she'll be okay.' Marco thought as he looked back at the arena with a serious expression. He was still thinking about what he would do when he gets called out to fight, and it made him worry for his life for the simple fact that he was probably the weakest royal knight at this moment. But he knew when his time came he would need to pull out all the stops to win.

While the group was watching Walter instantly charged at the minotaur swinging his ax towards the guy's left side of his waist with darkness covering the blade, but Anax did not move a muscle as attack hit causing a shock wave that cracked the floor. Walter gritted his teeth a little as he noticed his attack didn't even pierce through the minotuar's skin, but what really caught his attention was the fact that where his ax hit was covered in diamond. When Anax looked at Walter he instantly jumped back so the minotuar wouldn't get a chance to attack in his state of confusion.

"If that was your full power, then you might as well quit." Anax says with a serious face making Walter get agitated as his body becomes covered in darkness, and his dark scarf appears around his neck while the darkness covers half the arena like it did with Marco. "I apologize for not going all out. I had to see for myself how hard I would have to hit you is all." Walter says getting ready to charge again making Anax nod in understanding as he raises his fist just a tad.

Walter charged at Anax as he swung his ax downwards towards his chest, but his ax was caught by the blade in Anax's now diamond covered right hand making Walter jump back as Anax let the weapon go as he charged next landing a right hook to the dark covered teen's stomach sending him in to the wall knocking some air out of his lunges. "I forgot to tell you back home they call me the 'Diamond Bull'." Anax says as Walter swings his ax sideways sending a shadow in the form of a slash towards Anax who was caught off guard leaving long deep cut across his chest making the minotuar smirk.

Walter stood up breathing out heavy breathes as Anax looked right in to Walter's eyes making the teen raise a brow at the smirk. Anax's whole body turned to diamond as Walter got in to a charging stance, but just as the two were about to attack an explosion was heard making everyone stare at the middle sits confused. That's when a random amount of iron pillars shot out of a cloud of dust spreading everywhere causing each fighter to dodge while Anax tried punching through each pillar, but there were to many so he was slammed in to a random wall as multiple pillars slammed in to him.

"What the hell is going on!?" Shinigami yells as she dodges two pillars with ease, and when the pillars stopped coming everyone looked at the source of the sudden chaos which made Marco's eyes go wide in surprise. "Janna!?" he yells inn confusion as everyone stared at the human girl who looked very pissed as some chains where in her right hand, and a silver revolver with the design of crying souls on the metal as her hair was shadowing over her eyes.

"Shit, she's an alchemist!" Shinigami yells with disgust in her voice making Etheria looked at Liliana confused. Etheria has never heard of a alchemist, because back in her time they have never had alchemists. So this would be her first time dealing this type of opponent. "Well this changes things." Liliana says with a smile. "Why?" Etheria asks looking at the human girl. "See my dear you, Shinigami, and Anax are all dead, but-" Liliana was interrupted by Shinigami saying, "But if that bitch touches us directly, and uses her abilities she can return us back to dust in an instant." Shinigami says sucking her teeth at the situation as she leaps to the entrance confusing Etheria. "Where are you going?" she asks.

"If you want to die, then stay. But I'm not going back to the grave tonight!" Shinigami says as she continues to leave. "We better go as well." "What!?" Etheria yells right after Liliana's sentence. She was confused was this teen really that dangerous, and if so then what about Anax. She was going to help Anax, but was stopped by Liliana's hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry dear, but his going to have to catch up." Liliana says making Etheria frown, but she closed her eyes as her and Liliana made their leave as well.

* * *

Star, Tom, and the other people were all sitting down in a fancy looking bunker. The walls were just stone, but the table they are sitting at was made of the finest wood. Star was really itching to blast her way out of the bunker to go fight, but Moon kept telling her to stay much to Star's frustration. Then she noticed Tina squirming in the far corner so she went to check up on the vampire, but when she looked at her face she took a step back seeing the vampire's eyes were glowing bright with a very wide smile giggling to herself as she whispers, "Janna, is using her powers again, hehehehe.~"

* * *

Janna walked on top of one of her pillars as she looked around for the villain of this chapter, and that's when Anax broke out of a pile of pillers with his body covered in diamond catching everyone's attention as Janna glared at him. The minotaur looked upwards as he sees the one who did all this destruction was just a simple human girl.

"Who are-" "Die." Janna interrupted him as she shot his knee making the beastman yell in pain making him take a knee, but what surprised him was the fact that this human just shot through diamond like it was nothing at all. So he reinforced his knee with diamond so he could stand as he glared back at the girl. "I'm extremely pissed at a certain writer, but since I can't kill him. I'm going to kill you." Janna says with a very deadly glare sending shivers down Marco's spine.

Marco has known her for being a fan girl for the paranormal, and a very annoying person at times. But he has never known her for the deadly type, and it made him wonder how she got like this while he was gone training. "Hey kid, you know her?" Jack asks with a wide smile like when Marco first saw him. "Yeah. She's my best friend, or rather like a sister to me." Marco replies looking at Jack with a blank face.

Anax charges Janna up a tilted pillar of iron as he punches towards the teen's face, but when she raised the gun he moved to the left so she shot his other knee causing him to fall of the pillar while he slams on to the floor as Janna makes her dissent to the now destroyed ring. Anax got in to a sitting position as he leaned on a wall, and the sound of foot steps on the dirt caught his attention as he looked at the human girl before him. "What is your name, human?" Anax asks looking in to her brown eyes.

"Janna Ordonia, and what's your name?" she asks back with a straight face. "Anax Frantexis, and I have no regrets for coming back." Anax says with a smile as Janna scuffed, and after a couple minutes the sound of the revolver going off was heard across the large room. As Janna stood there lowering her gun the sight of countless lights were seen flying across the room as they faded away.

Walter was enchanted by how beautiful Janna looked with the lights surrounding her. The way her black hair danced with the wind, and the serious look in her eyes made his heart skip three times over. He could tell she was a strong willed young woman with the stare of a warrior, and the way she handled the situation while he struggled only become attracted him to her more. ' Who is she?' He thought as he stared Janna with a straight face.

Marco was amazed at how she dealt with the beastman while Walter was having a hell of a hard time dealing with the minotuar, but he was happy to see she was safe. Thought he did wonder how she got out of the bunker. The other royal knights were also very amazed at how she defeated Anax in just a few minutes, and it made them wish she was one of them. "I guess we won." Marco says smiling at Janna with the rest nodding their heads in agreement while Janna just looked at the same spot the minotuar was with a straight face.

 **End of Chapter 17**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well that was a very interesting chapter, and the way Janna just pretty much owned Anax was very unexpected of her. I wonder what else is going to happen, and are we getting some more Marco x Hekapoo moments or are we getting some more Ferguson and Alfonso adventures. I should probably go. So see you guys next chapter! *runs off, and jumps through nearest window***

 **JANNA: Get your ass back here! You need to pay for tying me up in chains you bastard!" *starts shooting while also jumping through same window***


	14. Chapter 175

**Chapter 17.5**

 **The Pixie King!**

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello my fellow readers and writers to another mini-chapter, but this chapter is actually important cause it will affect Mewni majorly in future chapters. This will start back to where Ferguson and Alfonzo had left that hell of a party. Enjoy.**

* * *

Alfonzo, and Jackie were still staring at the kingdom behind their fat friend as the two flying whales lands back in to the smokey like clouds on the sides of the kingdom. Jackie was amazed at the fact that they were in another world, but she was having a hard time believing her fat ass friend was the ruler of this world. Alfonzo was staring at the kingdom behind, and world around him with excitement in his eyes as he remembers all the times he and Ferguson play Dungeons & Dragons with a bunch of other nerds. But to actually be in a mystical world made all of his dreams come true.

"It is great to have you back your majesty." A very deep, and old like voice came from behind Ferguson on a flight of marble steps that led to the kingdom entrance. On the steps was a man with blue scaly skin, and a kimono dragon head. He had a long white goatee, and long spikes on his head with a slash scar across his reptilian face. He wore a dark purple cloak with a golden outline on the sleeves and hoodie with a silver staff that had a dimly glowing blue gem on the top of it help him stand properly.

"Oh, guys this is my Oracle, Shytakke. Shytakke, these are my friends Alfonzo Dolittle and Jackie Lynn Thomas." Ferguson says using his right hand to point out who was who as Shytakke give the two friends of his king's a little bow with his eyes closed. "It is nice to meet my king's friends." The reptile says lifting his head as Alfonzo smiled excitedly, and Jackie just waved nervously.

"So what is it you needed Shytakke?" Ferguson asks with a smile and his hands on his chubby hips. "I was about to come to get you, but since your here I can tell you that your wife has issued a war meeting, your majesty." Shytakke says with a more serious look making Ferguson do the same surprising his friends that their usually joyful fat friend could even make such a serious face. "Then let's head to the war room now, and my friends are coming with me, understood." Ferguson says as Shytakke just nods in agreement.

"Okay guys. I have something to do, but afterwards we can go hangout. But first just come with me so I don't have to search for you two." Ferguson says with a smile as he started walking up the steps with Shytakke following behind, then Alfonzo and Jackie started following a well since they had nothing else to do.

* * *

They were now walking down a long blue and purple hall decorated with many pictures of old rulers, and accomplishments of the kingdom. As they walked in silence Shytakke grabbed Ferguson's shoulder to stop him from walking any further making the teenage royal raise a brow at his oracle. "Is something wrong?" Ferguson asks in confusion as Shytakke shakes his head. "You need to get in to war attire for war meetings, your majesty." the reptile says as Ferguson face-palms himself.

"Right, I totally forgot the tradition of this type of meeting. Can you take my friends to the war room, and let everyone else know I'll be there soon?" Ferguson asks as Shytakke places his left arm across his chest with a slight bow to his monarch. "Of course, your majesty." He says as he lifts his head back up making Ferguson smile.

"I'll see you guys real soon. So just go with him." Ferguson says as he struggles to run down the long hall, then he stops catching his breathe when he only ran 10 feet away. But then he started running again making Alfonzo and Jackie smile nervously at their friend. "Please follow me." Shytakke says as the two human teens nods at the reptile making him smile as they mde their way down the hall.

* * *

It took a few more minutes before Shytakke, Alfonzo, and Jackie finally made it to a pair of shiny wooden doors each with the emblem of a pixie that has 6 wings, and holding a glowing sword above their heads. Alfonzo and Jackie suddenly went wide eyed as they started to hear yelling coming from behind the two big doors giving Shytakke nervous sweats at the yelling.

"It seems they are arguing about who will get the most kills today." Shytakke says with nervous laughter making the two human teens stare at the door with nervous sweats as well. Alfonzo was indeed worried about what is happening behind the pair of doors, but he was also very excited to see an actual war table. Jackie on the other hand was not ready to go in, because she has always been the chill type not the type to walk in to arguments like the one she was hearing behind the doors.

As Shytakke opens the doors an instant breeze of cold, intense air blew past the teens making their spines shiver as is the air in the room was touching their very souls. Alfonzo and Jackie then straightened their backs as they saw eight people staring at them making the teens even more nervous. "Shytakke who are these people?" A formal, and teenage like tone of voice came from a 5'6" female who was wearing purple colored armor that went with her curvy body, and a silver battle skirt made of steel with the same emblem on the doors on the left side of her chest. Her skin was blue, and her tied in to a bun hair was magenta colored with her eyes the color blue, and a pair of blue pixie wings behind her.

"They are Alfonzo Dolittle and Jackie Lynn Thomas. The king's friends, your highness." Shytakke says giving her a bow as the teens waves smiles nervously still. "...and the practically naked one in the brown boy's arms?" She asks as Alfonzo looked at his arms relizing he was still carrying Chantal making Jackie raise a brow at how no one noticed her until now.

"Um...her name is Chantal...uh, your highness." Alfonzo says nervously as the queen just stared at the three teens with a still serious face that stared in to their very beings. "Well if my cupcake is your friend, then I guess I will let you three stay in this room." She says with a straight face as the other seven sitting down at the rectangle shaped table nods in agreement.

"My name is Anna Esteralia, and I am the pixie queen." Anna says with a straight face as she stared at the three, but before Jackie could say something everyone started to look down the hall with smiles except Alfonzo, and Jackie. The sound was heavy like steel punching marble, and in the distance from the room everyone stood confusing the teens. "It would seem his here now~" Anna says blushing with a bright smile as they figure of a short large male covered in sliver steel armor was heading his way towards them.

He had a purple cape that had the emblem from the doors on the back and the lining around his neck was made of blue spiky fur, and he wore a very intimidating steel helmet that had a a golden crown on the top. But what made the teens feel fear was the fact that as this swayed side to side as they walked they could see a purple line of magic coming from his eyes which were covered by the helmet. "Welcome home, my lore!" everyone but the teens said in unison making the teens stare at the man as they yell in unison, "That's Ferguson!?"

 **End of Chapter 17.5**

* * *

No commentary for mini chapters. Even if this one is very important.


	15. MESSAGE

**HIATUS!**

THIS STORY IS GOING THROUGH A HIATUS THAT IS WHY YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR AWHILE...PLUS FAMILY STUFF, AND HOLIDAY STUFF, AND PLANNING THE NEW YEAR STUFF.


	16. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **The Confession & The Hellsing Family!**

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES : IT's So good to be back! Welcome again my fellow readers, and writers to finally another chapter of Marco Diaz, The Red Knight. I finally have a grammarly account (This info for the grammar police). I also am still fixing the past chapters. I have a lot for good ideas to write about, and even though the first few chapters are quite random. From now on the story will have an actual order to them; No more force cussing, no more rushing to the good parts, and no more grammar problems (Even if we all know there will defiantly be grammar problems). Now, lets get this party back up and running again shall we!? Please enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a couple of days since the battle with Liliana, and her comrades. Queen Moon, and the rest of the royals from the other dimensions were still in the war room talking about what to do against Liliana, and what her motives might be. The royal knights were staying over at the Butterfly castle since their parents, and rulers were in Mewni walking to Moon and River for the meeting. Catori was now wearing a green tunic, and brown pants as she sat on a wooden stool watching over Yamada, who was sleeping in a bed in the castle's infirmary. Walter, and Jack were taking a stroll through the Forest of Certain Death. Gabriel, was showing off his skills up against the knights in the training field. Of course all the squires are staring at him like his a beautiful battle angel, and this made Higgs scuff.

Star, and Tom are out on another date somewhere in the many dimensions. Janna, was back in her and Marco's room doing work as Tina cuddled up to her on her bed. Marco was walking through the rose garden, and admiring the architecture. Then he saw Olivia, sitting on a fountain that was covered in vines and roses as she looked up at the sky with a sparkle in her eye. Marco, was confused by her expression. The first time he saw her she was straight faced, and looked proper all the time. But now...she was different.

"H-hey." Marco says nervously with a nervous smile as Olivia looks at him with that proper stare from when he first met her. She didn't want to talk to Marco, but she was taught to be at least kind enough to reply back to someone who is trying to be nice. "Greetings." She says with a slight bow towards Marco, then looks back up at the sky making Marco rub the back of his head nervously. Marco had no idea how to talk to her, and she had no intention of starting a conversation with him. The whole situation grew awkward because Marco was just standing there not saying a single word, then Hekapoo walked out into the garden with her arms crossed as she sees Marco.

"Hey, Marco, I need to talk to you." She says with a straight face as Marco, and Olivia looks at her. Hekapoo leans to her left as she looks at Olivia. "Alone." When Hekapoo said that. It made Olivia raise a brow as she looked between Marco and Hekapoo. She wondered what their relationship was, but decided to just close her eyes and walk out the garden.

Marco was happy to see Hekapoo, but he did wonder why she was looking for him in the first place. "Alright lets just get right to the point, dumb dumb..." Hekapoo walks up to Marco making him sweat nervously as she looked up into his brown eyes with a sudden feeling of dominance as she puts her hands on her hips. "I think we should go out." When she bluntly said her statement. Marco took a few steps back laughing nervously holding up his hands in defense as he smiled worriedly, but he tripped on the edge of the fountain behind him. But he didn't hit the water as Hekapoo caught him in her arms bridal style making him blush a bright red.

"You good there twerp?" She asks with a smirk as she drops him into the fountain on purpose of course making the human teen sit up, and stare daggers at her. Then Hekapoo turned around while laughing, but when she turned completely away from him. Marco instantly hugged her waist as he pulled her into the water as well. Marco's fun didn't last long cause he soon felt the water get hot, and I mean really hot. So he jumped out quickly as flames engulfed the fountain evaporating all the water that the teen was sitting in. As the flames finally vanished Hekapoo glared down at the human teen making him shrug nervously, and with a bit of worry.

"You're lucky I can dry my cloths automatically or you would be human roast right now." Hekapoo says as she starts to walk towards the door to leave, then Marco stood up with a smile. "When do you want to go on our first date!?" Marco asks with excitment, and blush on his cheeks. Hekapoo smirked as she glanced back at him with half opened eyes. "You'll see, muscles." After she said that. She left, and Marco was rubbing the back of his head with the most goofiest smile he has ever had.

* * *

The sky was now black, and covered with many stars as the two Mewni moons shined down upon a beautiful filled of grass and blue sunflowers with golden balls of light floating across the fields. As the wind blows by making the near by trees dance in unison, Tina was outside in said field playing on her violin with much elegance, then the soothing music stops as Tina glances behind her with a straight face as Janna was hugging the vampire from behind gently.

"I'm done with work. So let's hangout in my room." Janna says softly as she kisses Tina's neck gently, but then the vampire switched behind her instead with a smirk as she chuckled. "Not tonight. I have a lot on my mind at the moment." When Tina said this she released Janna making the teen raise a brow at her in confusion. "I'm not good at this whole caring for someone thing yet, but what's wrong?" Janna asks nervously as she held onto the vampire's shoulders with a straight expression.

Tina decided to sit down on the field as she pulled Janna down into her laps hugging tightly as she laid her head on the teen's back. Janna was not use to showing her vulnerable side to anyone, but she wanted to try for Tina's sake. So she melted into her girlfriend as they just closed their eyes just listening to the voice of the wind and trees. The two stayed like this for a couple minutes before Tina let out a sigh as she frowned.

"You ready to tell me?" Janna asks as she felt Tina nod on her back. "I'm scared." Tina says as Janna opens her eyes just looking at the sky. "Of what? Your my awesome vampire girlfriend. So I don't think you should fear anything." When Janna said that Tina blushed at the compliment, but shook her head as she held onto Janna tighter. "I might be your awesome vampire, but...there is a group of people coming here to see the queen...and their not really fond of my kind." When Tina finished her sentence. It made Janna tense up in frustration at the thought of whoever these people talking trash to her vampire.

"Do you know their names?" Janna asks as Tina nods into the teen's back again. "Their called the Hellsing family, and they hunt vampires where they come from. So I'm worried they might try to kill me." Tina says in a concerned tone as Janna turns around sitting on the vampire's laps with a serious face as she hugs her back tightly. "I won't let them touch you, and if they do then I'll kick their asses back to where they came from." When Janna said that. Tina smiled as she hugged back.

* * *

Deep within the dark howling winds of the Forest of certain death, and the practically blinding fog that covered the cracking trees. But a strange black and red carriage being pulled by two black fur horse as a man in a black trench coat and black top hat controlled the steering. Inside were three people, and they were wearing black cloaks with old western cowboy styled hats on their heads which were staring at the wooden floor of the carriage. One them looked out the window as they sighed seeing nothing but fog, and forest.

"When will we get there mother?" The voice was feminine and very formal, and as the person rose their head the sight of two bright glowing white irises were in display int he shadows of the carriage. "We will get there when we get there. Stop asking the same bloody question." This voice was young and a little deep as glowing blue eyes met white. The last one was sitting across the other two, and as their eyes rose up the sight of a pair of bright glowing white-blue eyes stared at the other two. "I believe your sister was talking to me. Do not be rude." The woman says kindly, but with a stern tone in the mix as the boy sighs in defeat.

"Mother, do you think Tina will love this cross necklace I made?" The girl asks with happy eyes making the mother chuckle. "I think you should stop bringing that creature anything, but if you want to. Then I won't stop you, but you will have to tell her what you had to do tomorrow." When the mother said this. The girl looked out the window with sad, and pained eyes as she stared at the moon's light shining through the fog. "I will, mother. I will tell her soon." The girl says with a sigh.

"Actually, my dear sister. I heard from a little birdy that Tina has found someone." The boy says teasingly as the girl stared daggers at him with her eyes glowing brighter in the darkness of their carriage. "You're joke is not very funny, dear brother." She says with much venom in her voice making her brother laugh at her change of tone. "It is no joke, dear sister. And I heard she's a human too." He says as the girl grabs the door so hard that it cracked the windows of the carriage making her mother sigh, and her brother laugh his heart out.

"Who is this person?" The girls asks sternly as her brother looked at her with interest. "Her name is Janna, and she's the apprentice to the Butterfly Royal Alchemist." When he says this the girl's eyes burns with a new found goal as she looked out the now cracked window. "Janna, huh? I would be delighted to meet this...person." The girl says in a deadly tone.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well that was a good amount of romance, and the introduction of the first possible threat to Janna and Tina's relationship. Marco and Hekapoo are a thing now, and now we are back in action with the story. I'm so excited for what's next! (And yes I am still fixing the grammar, and stuff with the past chapters.)**

 **STAR: Wait, what about me and Tom!?**

 **TOM: Starship, he'll get to us soon, right?**

 **AUTHOR: Of course I will! You two are not the focus is all. So who wants to snd us off?**

 **STAR: US!**

 **STAR and TOM: See you guys next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **The Hellsings & Dennis!**

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES : Hello my fellow readers and writers to another chapter. I would like to congratulate all this story for making it to 19,380 views, and it's all thanks to you all. As thanks I will put all my other stories on hold so I may do a "Marco, The Red Knight" marathon (meaning I'm just going to post constant chapters for this story. Only 4 or 5 chapters after this one). Now, lets get to the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was another beautiful morning in the realm of Mewni, and in a large hallway outside of Marco and Janna's room. Star was looking the floor in-front of said room's door where Marco Diaz was laying wrapped up in his blanket like a egg roll. "Marco?" Star though out-loud as she raised a brow in confusion. "Marco! Hey, wake up!" As Star yelled shaking the teen boy making Marco groan in annoyance as he covered his head, and Star did not like being ignored. So she pulled her wand from her classic little purse as she aimed it at Marco with a big smile. _"Super-Regular-Waterholes!"_

As star did a twirl with her wand saying her chant. Her wand glowed a bright baby blue as she aimed at Marco shooting a blast of water on him making the teen struggle against the water. "St-star! STOP, DAMN IT!" Marco yells in anger as Star turns off the water with a smile placing a hand on her hip feeling proud of her waking tactic, but of course Marco was not so happy with the way she woke him up. "Why did you do that, Star?!" Marco asks with wide eyes as he waved his hands in the air frustrated making Star roll her eyes like she did nothing wrong.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up. So I used a spell." Star says shrugging off Marco's stare like nothing was wrong, and Marco placed two fingers on his nose as he closed his eyes taking a calming breathes. "You know there is a thing called letting people sleep, right?" When Marco asked his question Star just rolled her eyes again making the boy's brow twitch. "I don't DO normal stuff, Marco. I have my own ways at doing things, thank you very much." She says with a proud smile much to Marco's dismay.

Marco was beyond annoyed by the Mewmen princess, and he did like to hangout with her from time to time. But there are times like this currant situation that really gets on his nerves. Plus, he already knew what she was about to ask him about. But there is a VERY good reason for him sleeping outside his room instead of in his comfy bed, and he did not want to put that image in his brain again. "Please, do not ask about why I'm out here. Let's just go to breakfast, okay." Marco says sighing as he let his nose go starting his walk for the dinning hall, then Star knocked on the door as the sound of someone hitting the floor was heard.

So Star placed her ear on the door just to hear a little. "Shit, my head!" Janna says through the door making Tina giggle. "You okay down there?" Tina asks teasingly as the sound of standing up his heard. "Shut up, and get changed already." Janna is heard getting closer to the door so Star backs up as the door opens only a little bit so the princess could see Janna's face.

"We'll be there just...go ahead." Janna says with a straight face as she quickly closing the door before Star could say anything, and Marco was already halfway down the hall. Star pouted at the fact Janna didn't let her say anything, but she shrugged as she ran beside Marco on their way to breakfast.

* * *

As soon as Marco and Star walked into the dinning hall. They were met with the sound of Moon talking to someone, and River was chuckling along with the noise of him banging the table. This made the teens confused as they entered, and three people sitting down near the royal pair. "Hey, mom. Who are our guests?" Star asks tilting her head in confusion as the group stares at the princess, then Moon coughed into her right hand as she gestured a towards the said guest with a smile.

"Star, I'm sure I told you who were coming here. These are the Hellsings, do you not remember them?" Moon asks surprised as a woman with long curly black as coal hair stood up with a smile. "Well, she was practically a baby when we first met." The woman sounded very formal, as her white-blue practically shiny eyes met Star's blue. The woman was quite beautiful, and the scar on the woman's left eye made Star think that she must really cool. Her outfit was red Victorian style coat with the skirt being black with a pair of dark brown pants on and a pair of black trench boots.

"You do not remember me, but my name is Minerva Von Hellsing. It is a pleasure to see you so grown up, Star Butterfly." Minerva says with a polite smile as she gives the princess a small bow with her arm across her chest before sitting normally again. 'Wait, Von Hellsing? Isn't that Tina's last name?' Marco though as his brow raised in confusion, then the other guest stood up with her arms in front of her.

"Greetings, my name is Anastasia Von Hellsing, heir to the Hellsing Family name." Anastasia says with a straight face, and a slight bow towards Star. The girl's outfit was Star's favorite, because it showed that this formal girl was not just a pretty face. Her black hair was short and spiky with this long pony tail in the back that reached her knees as her white sparkling eyes stared into Star's very soul. Her outfit was a bartender style uniform with two rapiers on both sides of her waste, and a pair of black leather boots with a heel.

As Anastasia sat down the other guest stood up, and walked over to Star getting on one knee as he looked up at the princess grabbing her hand in the process making Star just stare. "My name is Jonathan Von Hellsing, and it is quite a pleasure to meet you princess." He says smiling at her with piercing blue eyes making Star slowly pull her hands from his grasp with a straight face. He was as tall as Marco, and his smile creeped Star out. His black hair was a complete mess, and he was wearing a white shirt tugged into a pair of black dress pants with a pair of black dress shoes on.

"We'll now that introductions are over. Lady Minerva, we have two more people joining us soon." As soon as Moon finished her sentence the doors opened as Janna and Tina entered the dining hall, Anastasia stood up instantly catching everyone's attention. "Tina, it's great to see you again!" the girl says with much joy as Tina grasped her hands together tightly looking at the floor avoiding eye contact with the girl making Janna rub her back in comfort. "I-it's great t-to see y-you too, lady Anastasia." Tina says nervously making said girl sigh as she sits back down with a saddened expression.

'Well this is awkward.' Marco thought as one nervous sweat drops from his forehead. After a few more minutes of awkward silence, and everyone was now sited. Star decided to speak first with her usual bright smile of excitement. "So, Anastasia. Are we going to get to spar today!?" This made Anastasia smile at the princess as she nodded with a playful challenging expression, but when Anastasia was about to speak. Janna interrupted the girl with a question, "I noticed you have the same last name as Tina. So, are you vampires too or somethin'?"

"Of course not. We are proud humans that are tasked with killing every vampire we see." Jonathan says quite bluntly making Janna raise a brow in confusion. "Okay, but why do you have her last name?" She asks as Jonathan chuckles with an evil grin. "The only reason that disgusting thing has our last name is because my dear sister wanted to save her from my blade, but I think she just wants to keep that bitch around for future on-goings. Isn't that right, pet?" He says with a smile that made Star, and Marco frown as Tina looked at the floor.

Janna on the other hand stood up, then reached for the revolver she had around her waist. But stopped with Jonathan had the tip of one of the table knifes just inches from her neck making Marco summon his katana, and Star following behind holding out her wand towards the boy. Then Anastasia held out a flintlock towards Marco making the problem into a stand off. "I recommend you all put away your weapons this instant!" Moon yells sternly with a angered expression as Minerva simply glanced at her children causing them to sit back down, and put away their weapons.

Janna gritted her teeth tightly as she stomps her way out the dining hall yelling, "Fuck this!" as the only sound that was made was the door slamming shut. Marco was not happy right now, and Star really wanted to just _Warnicorn_ Jonathan right now. But things were already to intense as it was, and her mother was not going to have it. "I think we should talk about this another time, Minerva." Moon says calmly sitting back down as said woman nods closing her eyes. "Indeed."

* * *

Deep in the Forest of Certain Death lied a cave outlined with many Mewman skulls, and two large monster guards in black armor both holding large blooded axes. The sky was dark, and gloomy as the wind whispered to the swaying dying trees around the cave making the crows sing their songs of dread. Deep down a corridor of torches made of Mewman remains of countless warriors. Ludo was nervously walking down until he reached two giant doors covered with ancient monster symbols, and of course more Mewman skulls with green glowing flames on two tall torches.

Ludo gulped as he entered a large dimly lit room with many guards standing shoulder to shoulder with red glowing eyes lighting up some of the darkness the stood in, and at the end of this large room sat a large Mewman bone and black steel throne with a large bowl of green flames lighting up a banner with the crest of a crow eating a Mewman that looked like River. "H-h-hello, brother. H-how are you?" Ludo says very nervously as he smiled, but it was filled with fear.

Sitting on the throne was a tall bird like monster with intense glowing yellow eyes shadowed by the darkness. He wore a dark green cape with dirty fur outlining the hood as he wore countless Mewman bones that were painted over with black paint, and a black shiny crown a top his head. "Why are you here, brother?" The voice was young, but had this intense tone that made a shiver go down Ludo's spine.

"W-well Dennis, I j-just wanted to ask for some m-more supplies." Ludo says nervously as sweat dropped from his feathers, then Dennis glared at his brother feeling quite displeased to hear the request. Dennis then stood up slowly making Ludo flinch, but was met with a head pat instead. "I shall help you, big brother." As soon as the tall bird monster came out the shadows he looked actually not as scary, or evil as he did in the shadow. "Just try to not use them all up this time." Dennis says with a smile, and half opened eyes making Ludo smiles brightly. "Of course!" Ludo says with a happy smile up towards his younger sibling.

 **End of Chapter...**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES : Well that was interesting, huh? Welp, I will tell you guys one thing for sure. I am doing the date thing after another mini-chapter, then the rest I'm not going to tell you about. You good Janna? That is literally the 20th can you drank since you got here.**

 **JANNA : Sh-sh-shut up! I-I'm going through some shit! S-so just do your job, a-and give me more! *drinks more beer***

 **AUTHOR : Well we will see you guys, and gals next time.**


	18. Chapter 195

**Chapter 19.5**

 **The War Table & Hekapoo Meets ME!?**

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES : Welcome back my fellow readers and writers to another chapter. I finally ready a comment that mentioned that I should just combine the mini-chapters with the main ones, but I will say right now that the mini ones will merge with the main ones at some point. Just not anytime soon. Now let's keep this going. Enj- What the hell is that?**

* * *

The room was silent, and the atmosphere felt as intense as when Alfonzo is about to roll a dice for the final attack on a monster in one of little games. Alfonzo, and Jackie were just standing next to the man that brought them in the room feeling very nervous. At the moment the two teens were still trying to settle in the fact that their chubby friend is a king of another dimension, but at the moment their minds were now processing what was happening in front of their eyes. Ferguson, and his council were all siting silence for a couple minutes as Ferguson brakes the silence. "

"So what is this meeting about?" He asks sternly as a large man with a large orange beard, and strong dark blue eyes raised his hand only a little before dropping it back on the table. He had two cigars in his mouth as he wore a large bright blue fur pelt over his shoulders, and blue colored steel armor on his body with many symbols and markings in a different language. "We have gotten a message from one of the monster Commanders, that they are threatening to attack one of our villages down below if we don't give up, Lady Esteralia." When the guy finished his sentence. Ferguson, clenched his fist so hard that the table cracked under the force of how hard he was making a fist making the fairy queen sigh in affection at him getting upset that someone is trying to make him give her up (Even though I'm pretty sure we all know this man just cheated like a few chapters ago, but whatever).

Jackie did of course raise an eye brow as she crossed her arms thinking on the fact that Ferguson did cheat not long ago, but decided not to talk about it. Alfonzo, was having a hard time staying focused since Chantal was still on his back, and his arms were getting tired as well. He was amazed though at the fact that his chubby friend has the strength to crack tables just by clenching his fist, and he could only imagine how hard he could punch someone. Another person wearing a complete purple fur covered cloak, and a tiki mask raised their hand catching everyone's attention.

"I say we finally choose a new Warlord, your majesty." This person sounded old, and very tribal like. Ferguson let out a hum as a little looking girl with light green skin, golden yellow eyes, and twisted up purple hair waved her hand around with a "Ooo." face. She was wearing a purple, and black sundress and of course tiny little green shoes. "I would like to disagree with that option. The last Warlord tried to kill the previous king, and I think that's a good reason to NOT pick a new one." The tiki masked old man scuffed as he spoke up against the girl's statement. "So, you want us to keep sending our king out to fight in dangerous battles, Malia!?" The old man yells standing up as Malia stands up on her chair slamming her little hands on the table glaring at the man.

"Of course not, but it's a huge risk to have anyone else be responsible for using the _Fairy Killer_!" When Malia finished her comeback, everyone in the room except for Jackie, and Alfonzo were looking at the table with serious expressions. Ferguson, remembers all the horrible things each past Warlord have done or gone though just for using the _Fairy Killer_ , but he knew that his safety to his people were more important to them. That's when a very unexpected person raised their hand. As everyone looked at the person, they were surprised to see one of Ferguson's friends, Alfonzo raising his hand with a nervous expression. "I-I could g-give it a try?" Alfonzo says making the old man stroke his fur cloak in thought.

"That might work, and we have never used a human before. So it just might work." As Malia was about to say something Ferguson held up his hand to silence her before she could even let out a single letter, then he took off his helmet as he stared at his best friend with very concerned eyes. "Are you sure about this decision?" He asks as Alfonzo closes his eyes taking a deep breathe before letting it out with a "Yes."

Ferguson nodded at his friend as he puts his helmet back on, then he leans back in his chair with sigh. "I 25th King of Pixtopia, now gives Bardonic the permission to train him to use the _Fairy Killer._ " When Ferguson said his declaration the old man, Bardonic smiled with pride as Malia sat back down crossing her arms with a pout. "Shytakke, take my friends to where they will be staying at for their stay here." Ferguson says as Shytakke gives him a bow before walking out with Jackie and Alfonzo.

"Was it the right choice to let my best friend do this for me?" Ferguson says frowning underneath his helmet with another sigh as Anna places her hands on his shoulders with a saddened smile. "His doing this for you, muffin. It was the right thing to do." She says as he places a hand on her's. After a good few seconds of emotions Ferguson coughed into his armored fist to catch everyone's attention. "Now let's get to battle strategy, and please no fighting for the best fight positions." He says sternly as everyone in the room nods.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" I say as a black portal opens up in my room, then what surprised me was Hekapoo falling out of it onto her back hitting her head against my bookshelf. That's when I realized that this was not supposed to happen. As she sits up into a sitting position, and starts to rub the back of her head in a little pain. She looks at me making me go wide eyed. "Who the hell are you?" She asks pointing at me with a brow raised. I needed to get her out of here. This is definitely not supposed to happen, and sure Janna does this daily but anyone else would lose their memory as soon as they left. This was different though.

"Um, you shouldn't be here, Hekapoo." As soon as I said that she zoomed up to my face making me lean back as she looked at me with a serious expression. I should not have said her name, but I really need to get her to leave. "How do you know my name?" She asks sternly making me have some nervous sweats, then the one thing that should not have happen, happens. She sees my writing, and notices multiple chapters of people from her universe. She even noticed the words that were describing her every action and thought.

"W-who are you, and why do I feel so weak?" She asks as she uses my desk to support her standing up as she places a hand on her head, then her vision starts to get blurry making her sway side to side. I had to do the one thing I never thought I had to do. "Sorry, Hekapoo. But your not supposed to be here, but don't worry when you pass out. You will be back in your house." I say with a smile as she falls on her knees looking up at me with a serious expression. "Seriously who are you, and what are you?"

I decided to answer her since she wouldn't remember any of this. "My name is LordBaconMan, and I am the author of your world. Well, not the original author. But I am your creator for this story, well, um, it's complicated." I says as I take a knees, and places a hand on her head with a smile. Her body starts to fade into tiny orbs of light as she falls on the wooden floor of my room, then she grabbed my leg with a stare that wanted more answers.

She wanted to know more about me; what I was, who I was, how I control her world, and to ask all the secrets her universe. But I had to send her back into the story. Where she belonged. I did wonder though if Janna wanted to go play poker today, or was it night time. I could never tell with infinite stars being my literal whole world.

* * *

Hekapoo's eyes shot open as she realized she was suddenly in bed with a panicked face, then she sat up looking around with wide eyes looking for...something. She didn't even understand why she was looking around her own room like she was somewhere else not to long ago, but what made her even more weirded out was a black key with a note in her left hand. It read, "Beware monster law in your future."

She saw stranger things before, but this for some reason made her head hurt. So she stood up, and placed it in one her counters as she walks out her house with a feeling like she forgot something...important.

 **End of Chapter 19.5**

* * *

 **AUTHOR: Shortest chapter I have ever made, but what happend kind of ruined what I was going to write next. Well, I will see you all next time.**


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Cheer Up, Janna!**

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES : Welcome again my readers and fellow writers to another I've been inactive as of late. I have final exams coming up, and so I need to do alot. Anyways,** **so I'm think of finally merging the mini-chapters with the main ones sooner or later. It all depends on how the story turns out, and if you want you can make a picture of Janna and Tina if you want too (I'm doing one too). Just PM me the link to your photo. Also I plan to make these chapters longer. Now let's get this party started shall we. Enjoy.**

* * *

The sun was still shining bright over the king of Mewni, and the sky was still blue as the ocean. Through the songs of the many birds, and dancing of the leafs. Janna was heard in her room muttering curses under her breathe as Tina, Star, and Marco just watched from a far. Tina was sitting on Janna's bed with a sadden expression as she thought about Anastasia, and what Jonathan said to her girlfriend that caused all of them to get in trouble. Star was disappointed that Anatasia would actually defend him, but she knew she only did it because he was her brother. Marco was upset at what happened at breakfast, and right now he just wanted to punch Jonathan right in the face for what he said to his best friend's girlfriend. After a good few minutes of awkward silence, and Janna cursing under her breathe on the far side of the room. Tina's eyes go wide as she smiles, then whispers into Star's ear making the princess smile as well.

"Hey, Marco. Me and Tina are going somewhere real fast. So just keep Janna company." Star says as she cuts open a random portal, then jumping in with Tina before Marco could ask where they were going. Marco sits on his bed in silence as he looks around trying to distract himself from the awkward silence, then when he whistled once Janna glared at him making him stop. He then let's out a sigh as he walks over, and sits next to Janna. "You okay?" He asks calmly with a straight face as Janna replies with a scuff looking away from him, then Marco rubbed the back of his head in thought as the idea hits him. "How about we go to that jazz club back on Earth like we did that one time." When he said that Janna immediately looked at him with a brow raised.

"You serious right now?" She asks as he nods his head with a small smile, then Janna jumped on him hugging him as she gave him a noggy messeing up his hair with a smile. "Let's get this started before the other two comes back!" She says as she runs up to her closet with a determined look on her face. This made Marco sigh relief that he got his friend out of her funk, but now he was worried about the place they were going. Then suddenly a pillar of flames came out the ground as a orange portal appears on the opposite side of the room making Marco look side to side with a surprised expression, but Janna was ignoring the whole situation. Then Tom appeared from his pillar of flames as Hekapoo came out her portal, then they both stopped as they looked at each other with brows raised.

"Who are you?" Tom asks pointing at Hekapoo, who just does the same with her arms crossed as the pillar and portal disappears. "Tom...Hekapoo, what are you two doing here!?" Marco asks still in a panic from them suddenly appearing. Tom looked around, then at Marco with a blank expression. "Where's Starship?" He asks as Marco shrugs, then Hekapoo notices Janna looking for clothes as she glares down at the sitting teen making him back up a little as she walks up to him with the flame on the top of her head getting more intense. "Are you going on date, when we haven't even gone on one yet?" She asks sternly, then Marco raises his hands in defense as he shoke his head. "You got it wrong, Hekapoo! I just wanted to take Janna out to cheer her up after a fight she had with someone, and besides she has a girlfriend!" This made Hekapoo sighs as she pokes a hot finger on his nose making him sweat from the heat. "It better just be to hangout. Actually, how about I come with." She says as Janna just shrugs.

"Can I come too? You know since Starship isn't here?" Tom asks pointing at himself as Marco stands up rubbing his nose with a smile. "Yeah man! The more the merrier." Marco says with a smile as Tom puts a thumbs up. "Hey, Marco! Catch!" Janna says as she throws him a wig that's the same color as his hair with a black, and red dress making Hekapoo and Tom a raise a brow confused. "Uum, Marco. What kind of place are we going exactly?" Tom asks as Marco sighs. "It's a cross-dressing jazz club." He says with much dismay as Janna smiles while nodding at Tom.

Tom was about to summon back his pillar of flames, but Marco's tight grip on the teenage demon's shoulder stopped him. "If I'm doing this, then you are too." Marco says sternly as Janna tosses Marco a dress, and wig for Tom as well making the demon look straight in concern.

After a couple minutes of getting dress. Janna, and Hekapoo were both downstairs in suits. Janna's suit was decorated with a green rose on a black fedora as Hekepoo's had a orange rose, but she didn't want a hat since her flame would turn it to ashes. "Hurry up ladies let's go!" Janna yells with a smile at some stairs, and the sound of Marco struggling to get Tom to walk down was heard. Then as the pair of "ladies" start walking downstairs. The "boys" look up with impressed smiles on their faces.

"We're here." Marco says as his hands were behind his back with a straight face. He was wearing sleeveless black dress that reached his knees that for some reason hugged him perfectly with a pair of red heels and a red rose on the breast area, and his hair was a big pony tail that curves at the end in a red bow with long eye lashes. "I hope Starship never sees me like this." Tom says softly under his breath. The demon's dress was blood red with pink coloring outlining the skirt, and one long sleeve on his left arm. He hair was short, and tied into a bun with one bang on the right side of his now irritated blushing face.

Janna let out a whistle with a smirk putting her hand into her pockets. "Good looking as always." She says as Hekapoo's flame on her head forms mini hearts at her date's attire. She knew she wasn't into the whole guy dressing as a girl thing, but for some reason she didn't mind today. "Let's just get this over with please!" Tom yells in embarrassment making everyone chuckle at him. "Let's get this party started!" Hekapoo says as Marco cuts open a portal to the club.

* * *

The air was cool, and the sky was dark and filler with many twinkling starts with the sound of people chatting it up on the streets in front of a two story building was seen. When a blue like portal appeared everyone outside stared at it for a good minute before ignoring it. Marco, and the others walked out as the portal disappeared. "So this is Earth, huh?" Hekapoo asks as she looked around unimpressed. "Let's go. Your with me demon boy!" Janna says grabbing Tom's hand, and pulls him along towards the club. "W-wait a minute!" Tom tries to protest, but Janna was surprisingly stronger than she looked.

Marco chuckled at his friends, then looks to his right from the touch of Hekapoo's hand grabbing his. She looking up at him with a warm smile as Marco did the same. "Let's see what's so great about this place." Hekapoo says as she puts her arms around Marco's waist and pulls him along as they walked inside.

The inside was filled with round four sit tables with white cloths on top, and one single lit candle on each table. The lights were dim, and the sparkling of the dimly lit bar was seen on the far side of the club. The dance floor was also filled with people dancing to some fast paste jazz music as some just stood and talked at their table or at the bar. Hekapoo was interested in the place caused it reminds her of another place she goes to drink her lava like drink except filled with more people drinking alcohol.

Marco happy to see his date's interested expression, but his eye twitched when he saw Janna gambling with some older guys in dresses with Tom looking around not knowing what to do. He knew the last time Janna gambled here she caused something bad to happen, but decided to place some faith in his friend. Then suddenly everyone went quite as they stared at the small stage, and when Marco looked his eyes went wide from the sight of a piano slowly appearing out of thin air. Then someone wearing a suit with black top-hat appeared singing,

 _"We'll meet again. Don't know where. Don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day!"_

 _"Keep smiling through just like you. Always do! Till the blues sky drive the dark clouds, faraway!"_

Everyone was tilting their heads side to side to the rhythm of the song. Marco was enjoying the song very much, but stop moving his head to the beat when he saw Janna's eyes twitching at the direction of the person. It confused him, but he decided to go back to listening.

 _"They'll be happy to know. That when you saw me go. I was singing this song!"_

 _"We'll meet again. Don't know where. Don't know when, but I know we will meet again some sunny day!"_

 _"Keep smiling through. just like you, always do! Till the blue sky drives the dark clouds, faraway!"_

 _"So will you please say hello? To the folks that I know, that I won't be to_ l-"

Suddenly the guy dodged a incoming wine bottle which everyone looked to see Janna standing up breathing hard with twitching left eye making Tom back away slowly. "Why the hell are you, Author!?" She yells pointing at the guy. The Author guy (me) smiled as he walked off stage towards Janna with his arms behind his back. "Call this payback for all the time you chased me out my window." When he said that suddenly everything was rainbow colored, and all the most girlish things appeared around Janna.

Hekapoo, Marco, and Tom were looking around wondering what the hell was happening, while Janna was getting more and more irritated. Author poked Janna's nose putting her in a pink ball gown, and a glittery crown on her head with makeup on her face. Hekapoo rushed over to punch the guy, but when she saw his face her vision went blury as she took a knee making Marco panic.

"Dude what's happening!?" Tom asks Marco with wide eyes. "I don't know, but we need to leave! Now!" Marco cut open a portal as Tom dragged Janna through, when Marco went to help Hekapoo up on her feet the Author guy smiled at him bright waving goodbye as he disappeared. 'What? The hell? Just happen?' Marco thought as he walked through the portal.

* * *

After a good few more minutes. Star, and Tina walked out of a portal into Marco and Janna's room both smiling with a big box in their hands. But when they looked at the room they saw Marco and the others sitting in a corner looking like they saw something very...interesting. "Uuh, what happen Marco?" Star asks with a brow raised in confusion as Marco just shrugged looking at the floor with the others making Star and Tina look at each other shrugging with blank faces. "We'll give her it another day." Tina says as Star nods in agreement.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well like I said the other chapters from here on will be longer, and it seems like Janna's not coming in today. Perfect. See you all next chapter. Which will go back to serious matters.**


	20. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **The Acts of Darkness!**

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES : Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter of this great story. I'm very happy to have you all still reading my story, and hope to be asked to make more in the future. I'm almost done with that picture I was talking about in the previous chapter, but let's get this story back on the road shall we. Enjoy.**

* * *

The air calm, and cool. The sky was cloudy, and moody; and the kingdom was calm, and peaceful. Down in the area where the knights and squires live. Higgs was in her house polishing an extremely dirty iron chest plate with gray rag, and a metal bucket of polisher. She sighed as she glanced at the pile of other dirty armor pieces waiting for their turn to be polished, and made new again. The polishing of armor was always done every 10 weeks by a randomly picked squire, and sadly Higgs was that squire randomly picked. As she went back to scrubbing the chest plate she soon heard a thud making her quickly grab a dirty knife next to her, and throws it into the far corner of her room. But when she saw that the knife only hit her wooden wall, she shrugged as she went back to scrubbing.

"Such potential. You might be of use." Higgs at up straight as she looked around her room with focused eyes looking for whoever's voice that was. The voice was calm, and sounded like a complete businessman. When she still saw nothing around her she immediately dropped the chest plate, and rag as she stood up readying her fist for a fight. "I'm not here to harm you, but I do need your assistance." The voice came inches from the side of her face, but when she punched to left all she hit was air. 'Am I going crazy?' She thought as she raised a brow, then a strange black like substance started forming a three fingered hand on her left shoulder. "Your not going insane, Mewman." Higgs turned to her left as the substance vanished making her look around even more alerted then before.

"Where the hell are you!?" She yells grabbing the knife she threw from her wall as she holds it ready to stab someone, or something. After a minute passes the black substance starts to form in front of her making her eyes go wide as it start to form bones, and grayish flesh. Then the form was complete. What stood in front of her was a lizard monster dressed in a nice black suit with it's hands behind it's back standing completely straight. She then rushed it with a stabbing motion, but the monster used it's tail to wrap around her arms holding her two inches off the wooden floor making her panic trying to get loose. After a literal couple minutes passed by of the monster waiting for the mewman squire to stop struggling. She finally stopped feeling tired of trying. "Did you finally gt that out of you'er system?" the monster asks with a brow raised, and she just replies with a kick to it's chest. "Now, I'm done." She says.

"Good. Now, before I release you I shall introduce myself." He straightens his red tie as he coughs into his hand once before putting it back behind himself. "My name is Toffee, and I think we both can benefit from working together." Toffee says with a straight face as Higgs busts out laughing, but after a couple seconds of her noticing that he wasn't laughing either she stopped raising a brow at the lizard. "You serious? What the hell makes you think I would EVER work with a monster!?" She asks glaring at him. Toffee sighed as he looked at the pile of dirty armor on the floor. "Well, I could get you the wealth you need to get out of this filthy home of your's into a more better place. I can also help you get the power you seek." When he says this Higgs hums in interest, but she swore allegiance to the Butterfly family.

"If I joined you, then I would be breaking the oath I took to becoming a squire." She says sternly as Toffee raises a brow. "Oh, I don't want your allegiance. I want to form a partnership that will help us both reach our goals." He says as he puts Higgs down on the floor letting her hands drop to her sides, then she took the chance and stabbed the lizard right into his gut. But then she realized that he wasn't falling in pain or anything, but she did see a lot of black come out of him around the blade making her retreat her hand form him. "As you can see. Killing me is not an option, so is it a deal or now?" He asks holding out his right hand for a shake making her back up a little more. "What is it you want out of this?" She asks looking up at the lizard with a disgusted look.

"I want the wand destroyed, then you may live you're life with the power I give you." When Toffee said his goal Higgs was getting ready to go get someone, but then she remembered that stabbing him won't work so why would other's be able too. She then let out a sigh as she slowly reach her hand out to grasp his. "Deal." After those words Toffee grew a toothy grin as he looked down at the mewman girl. "You won't regret it." After he said that he started turning into the black substance again as it starts spilling into Higgs' mouth making her choke and grasp her neck trying to stop him. But after a few seconds of suffering she fell onto her knees gasping for air, then she smiled as she looked at her reflection in the half polished chest plate seeing her eyes now glowing a light green as some black ooze starts to come down her face from her eyes and mouth. "Hell yes."

* * *

Outside of Higgs home. A group of cheering squires, and knights were heard watching two fighters in the training circle. One of the fighters was a squire wearing a bronze chest plate, and the other was one of the royal knights Gabriel Bernard. Gabriel's opponent was being dragged out the ring as he sheathes his sword while using his right hand to move some of his hair out of his view of vision making lots of guys blush cause of his feminine looks, and as a random knight was about to say something Higgs shoved her way into the ring with a smirk. "Hey! I want a turn." She says sternly catching Gabriel's full attention. "Ah, I've heard of you. Your the strongest squire. Well if it's a fight you want, then I don't mind one more for today." He says smiling as he rests his left hand on the handle of his sword.

Higgs was getting excited to see how powerful she is now, and to finally see if she can beat down one of the mighty royal knights. Gabriel walked to one side of the ring as Higgs goes the opposite direction, then as they turn to each other everyone went silent. "No holding back. I don't care if blood is shed, got it?" Higgs says as she slowly pulls out a short sword made of iron that she was making on her spar time, then Gabriel nodded agreeing to the terms as he pulls out his rapier. Soon the wind started to blow by in a calming matter, yet making the stare off seem more tense as the sound of the leafs dancing was all that was heard. As one leaf falls off a tree slowly making its descent to the ground the wind blew a little harder, and when the leaf finally touched the center of the ring the wind went silent as Gabriel and Higgs suddenly rushed at each other.

Higgs went in with a right side slash towards Gabriel's left leg, but he did a backflip which kicked the female squire back a few inches. As Higgs was trying to catch her bearings after the kick to the bottom of her chin, Gabriel landed on his feet crouched as he rushes forwards thrusting his blade towards Higgs's right arm. When Higgs finally got her bearings back she tried thrusting her blade towards the royal knight's left shoulder, but he quickly used spun around avoiding the blade as he cuts the squire's left arm making her jump back 10 inches away from him. Gabriel decided to jump back as well landing 5 more inches away from Higgs as he lands elegantly crossing his legs as he stood.

'That basterd. How did he...I'm gonna kill em!' Higgs thought as she gritted her teeth, and her hair started to move around like tails as the color changes to black. Everyone was leaning forwards never seeing Higgs do what she was doing before, and as they watched a black like figure came out of her back laying it's hands on the squire's shoulders as a lizard head appears over her making Gabriel go wide eyed. The wind gathered around Higgs picking up the dirt to create a mini like twister to cover as, then after a few minutes the dirt dispersed making everyone cover their eyes from the dirt. When the dirt cloud subsided, Gabriel glared with a deadly intent as everyone else stared in complete shock. There was Higgs standing with gray skin, lizard like shiny green eyes, and a lizard tail.

"So, this is the power he meant." Higgs says as she holds up one of her now claw hands staring at it, then she grew a toothy grin as she clenched her hand into a fist. She felt stronger, but she knew she had to test just how strong she had become. When she looked at Gabriel it made him get into a rushing stance, but for some reason lost sight of the squire as he was met with a sudden knee to the right side of his face knocking him out the ring through someone's house. Higgs was now standing in the same spot he was standing, then she started laughing hysterically as she looked up at the blue sky in complete joy of the strength she has obtained.

* * *

Marco was walking down a random hallway feeling lost until he felt a strange way from the sudden silence of the wind. 'What the?' He thought as he looked out the nearest window seeing a cloud of dirt, and dust making his eyes go wide with concern. "Somethings wrong." As he says this he starts sprinting down the hall to try, and head to the training field.

* * *

Janna was reading some text messages on her phone with Tina laying her head on her lap as they sat out in the fields of flowers enjoying their time together, but when the wind went silent. Janna looked up from her phone towards the castle making Tina worry due to her girlfriend's sudden change in tension. "What's wrong, dear?" Tina asks softly as Janna keeps staring at the castle with a serious expression, then she suddenly stood up making Tina's head hit the dirt. Tina quickly got into a sitting position looking at Janna pull out her revolver, and watches her suddenly start to run towards the castle. The vampire sighed as she knew Janna was going to go kill something again, but she didn't want that. Because apparently Janna's nightmares is of her killing everyone around her. This made Tina shed tears as Janna makes her way towards the training field as well.

* * *

Higgs stops her laughing fit as she looks around her seeing every knight, and squire pointing their weapons towards her with serious expressions. "Higgs...what have you done to yourself?" Sir Stabby asks with a worried expression as Higgs bends her head back with a crazy smile at her teacher, and knight. "I have gained true power, and now I don't need you anymore." When she said this she quickly threw a quick dagger towards him, but he was saved Marco knocking it away with his katana making Higgs scuff. Marco examined the female monster, and noticed that it was Higgs. This made him look very shocked as he lowers his guard. "Hi-Higgs?" When he said her name it made her sigh as she looked away from him bending her back in place. She didn't want to face him of all people. Especially since he was technically a frenemy of her's.

"I'm leaving now." When she tried to walk away with her eyes closed. Her attention was instantly drawn to the clicking of Janna preparing to shoot Higgs making the now monster squire open her eyes in a deadly annoyed manner. "Yeah, your not going anywhere." Janna says sternly making Higgs chuckle for a minute, but then she stopped as she looked at the sky again. She knew this might happen after making a deal with a lizard out of all monsters, and now she is a enemy to the kingdom. She was also upset that she actually accepted the deal, but she knew now she had to get far away from the kingdom.

"You this is quite the predicament I'm in, huh? I don't just get to fight the cheating royal knight, but also the apprentice alchemist." As she speaks she lowers her head with a ear to ear toothy smile with a couple chuckles, then she grips her sword as she glares at Janna with extreme annoyance. "I'll start by killing you first." Soon as the monster squire finished her sentence, Janna fires off two shots as said squire reflects the shots back at Janna with her blade forcing the human girl to take three steps back. Marco shook his head to get focused as he charges at Higgs in a stabbing motion. But Higgs had a tail, and she was going to put it to use. She used her tail slap Marco's blade redirecting him to her right side, so she followed up by kicking the human teen right in the face knocking into a group of knights.

Janna waited for the monster squire to get 6 inches closer before she took another shot towards her head, but Higgs instantly got down on all fours dodging the bullet as she follows up crawling behind Janna roundhouse kicking her into groups cracking the training circle. 'Damn! She's even more flexible than Tina!' Janna thought as she started to slowly get on all fours, and as Higgs was about to implel her. Marco rushed in slashing towards her torso, but Higgs could literally smell the embers from Marco's katana. This helped her know how far, or how close the human teen's blade was to her. So she jumped 6 inches away from the pair she was fighting. "Higgs, you should just give up!" Marco yells with a serious expression as the rest of the knight and squires pulls out their weapons as well, but Higgs just let out a sigh as she turned away from him again.

"I'm leaving. This time don't try to stop me, jackass." Higgs says sternly as she leaps out of the training field into the flower fields. When Marco jumped onto the wall he saw Higgs was already a mile away from the castle. He was upset, and now he was worried. Not long ago she gave him the outfit his wearing now to becoming a lizard monster, and attacking his best friend. Janna hopped up onto the wall next to Marco as she stood up straight holding onto her forehead with an annoyed expression. "I guess someone will have to report this, right?" Janna asks as she takes a sit on the wall letting out a sigh. "Yup." As soon as Marco says that Janna pats his legs. "Well, have fun with that." She says making Marco groan in annoyance, and Gabriel was just sitting on a wooden bench frowning. "Those two totally stole my fight." He says annoyed as well.

* * *

In another dimension. The sky was a light green with the sight of many little stars continuously soaring across the horizon. The sun seemed quite small as it gave off some heat to mix with the cool temperature of the calmly moving winds. Siting of a white beach was Etheria, and she was wearing a dark purple cloak as she watched the calming crystal blue waves preform their dance freedom with the singing of four-winged humming birds were heard.

Etheria's calming silence was interrupted by a single cough making her turn her head behind her, then she frowned at the sight of a smiling Liliana. Etheria decided to look back at the beautiful sight as Liliana sat 10 inches away from her. "Quite the sight, huh?" Liliana asks smiling as Etheria glances at her for only a second before letting out a sigh. "Indeed it is." Etheria replies.

"Why do you want the magic wand?" When the past queen asked her question it made Liliana frown as she looked at Etheria. "Because it would seem that their is a pack rats within the kingdom is all." Liliana says with much venom. Etheria notice the complete hatred in the Star lookalike's eyes at whoever she was talking about, then it made her think what could be so bad that this girl would want the royal magic wand. But she knew if she just kept listening to her that she would one day get her answer.

"I also wish to wipe-out magic from Mewni." When Liliana said this it made Etheria look at her with a shocked expression. "Wh...why would you do that? Who knows what would happen to the other realms if you did something like that!?" The past queen was asking as she stood up looking down on Star's lookalike with a serious expression, but Liliana simply just sighed as she pulled her legs close into a hug.

"None of these conflicts would be happening if it wasn't for magical beings like the one known as Glossaryck haven't got involved." Liliana says calmly as she stared at the horizon. Etheria was now even more confused than ever. "Sir Gloosryck? You mean the little magic man that's bound to the royal magic book that teaches princesses about magic? His just a glossary in physical form." Etheria says with a chuckle as she placed her hands on her hips, and Liliana stared up at Etheria for only a second before she started laughing out load.

After a couple minutes of laughing, Liliana notices that Etheria was just looking at her with a confused expression. "Oh, your serious." Liliana says as she stands up dusting off her cloak with a smile. "I apologize for my rudeness, but it's just funny that you actually think Glossaryck is just a glossary." When she said this the past queen crosses her arms. She just couldn't understand what else would be so special about her old teacher, and when she was about to ask something else. Shinigami yawning behind the pair interrupting her.

"Well, it took a whole damn hour. But I found it." Shinigami says as she reaches into her pocket, then throws a golf-ball sized green glowing orb towards Liliana who caught it with a bright smile. "Thank you. Now, we can move on to the next resource." Liliana says as she was about to put the orb into her pocket, but Etheria says "What is so important about that orb?"

Liliana held it up for the past queen to see, then after she looked up close to see something inside. She went wide eyed as she looked at Liliana very surprised. "Bu...but how?" When she asked her question, Liliana just placed a finger over her lips with a wink. "Let's just say. I had aunt who once told me 'All knowledge is good knowledge,' So I'll tell you on the way to where we're going next." Liliana says removing her finger as she places the orb into her pocket.

"We exactly are we going next?" Shinigami asks as she picked her teeth with a random rusty dagger making Etheria stare in disgust. "We are going to head to the Underworld. After we go to Bounce Lounge. I want to party before we get back to the serious stuff!" As Liliana says this with excitement. She pulled out her pair of dimensional scissors, and cut open a bluish portal making Shinigami smile. But Etheria was still thinking the orb she saw, or at least what was encased inside of it, but she then let our a sigh wanting to relax as well since she was brought back to life. So she smiled as the group walked through the portal, and behind where they left was village covered in flames and corpses.

* * *

The sky was practically black with the cover of thunderclouds keeping the rays of sunlight out of a horde of old cracking trees, and dying grass. The sight of a large stone castle covered in cracks, and moss could be seen from miles. Within this castle, deep inside. We find Ludo, and his little brother Dennis walking down a dimly lit hall. The floor was covered with a red color, and with the design of monsters attacking mewmans were seen in black. As they neared a large black door with two minotaurs wearing black armor guarding it with large spiky hammers. Dennis breaks the silence.

"We are here to answer our father's summons." When Dennis says his sentience the two guards opens the doors letting them into a throne room twice as large than Dennis'. At the end of the room was a bird monster wearing a suit of black shiny armor, and a cracked golden crown sitting in a green-black colored throne with a second smaller throne with a female bird monster in a dress that has the same color pattern as the king's throne next to him.

"We're here as you commanded, father." Dennis took a knee, but Ludo just stood there like an idiot as Dennis grabbed his small head making him bow instead. The monster king sighed at Ludo's actions as he stood up looking down on his sons. "I'm sure you two are wondering why I called **both** of you here. Well, I'm about to go fight the pixie king when seven moons sets upon Mewni's horizon, and I would like for you two to hand over half your armies for the battle." The monster king says seriously as he walked over to his sons.

"I would love to father, but what about Ludo? His fight the Butterfly family's army in the front-lines. Wouldn't that weaken his forces greatly?" Dennis says making the his father grumble with annoyance, then he sighed as he glared at Ludo. "If his a true Avarius, then he should be able to manage." The king says as Ludo looks at the floor with a sad expression. His father never liked him for the fact that he would always have the most fails in battle despite the fact that he wins his territories back. His little brother Dennis would not have lost one single piece of land in battle.

"Despite how much I hate you're failures, Ludo. I still have a job of most importance." When the monster king said this. It made Ludo look up with a wide smile. "What would that be!?" He asks in excitement. "Kill the one known as...Glossoryck."

 **End of chapter...**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES : Well that was interesting, and sorry for taking so long. I got very sick so I had to sleep alot, but now I'm back in action. What do you think will happen next? What is Liliana planning to do? What's inside the orb that Etheria saw, and when is my damn pizza gonna be done! **

**DBZ NARRATOR : FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON, BALL, -!**

 **AUTHOR : WRONG STORY!**


	21. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Mewberty Strikes & Janna's Struggle!**

 **By: LordBaconMan**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES : Hello, again readers and writers to another chapter. We are now at the point where YOU the readers start to ask for what you want next to happen, or at least what you think will happen. I would also like to say that this story is steadily moving into the Toffee arc of the SVTFOE series, and I would love to see you're thoughts on Higgs and Toffee working together. Anyways that's enough of that. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **_Mewberty Strikes_**_

On another clear blue sky in Mewni, and Marco Diaz was enjoying the view from his window. It's been a couple months since he came to Mewni, and it was just bunch of issues happening to quickly for him to think. When he told Queen Moon, and King River about Higgs. Moon immediately ordered a squad of knights to capture her, then she just shut herself in her office to figure things out. Plus, Marco was very excited for next week, because next week was when him and Hekapoo were going on their first date together. He just couldn't stop smiling every-time he thought about her, then his peace and silence was interrupted by his door flying open catching his attention instantly as he jumped from the door hitting his wall.

"What the, Tom!? Why the hell are you busting into my room!?" Marco asks frowning as Tom just rolled his three eyes jogging over to the human boy sweating bullets. "We have a problem, and I don't know what to do man!" Tom yells in panic as he grabbed Marco's collar shaking him back and forth, then Marco took the demon's hands off him as he slapped him once leaving the demon teen to just stare like he broke for a second. "You good now?" Marco asks with a brow raised as Tom nods.

"Alright, so what is the problem?" Marco asks calmly now looking concerned as Tom let out a slow sigh to relax his nerves. After a minute Tom says "It's Starship, when she let me in I saw something on her neck so it started when I asked..."

 _FLASHBACK..._

"Wow, Starship! I didn't know you had a tattoo!" Tom asks with a toothy grin thinking his rebel princess purposely got a tattoo despite what her mother would say, but when Star heard that she reached behind her neck pilling off said "tattoo" as she looks at it closely. After a literal second Star backed her head away from the purple heart shaped flack in her hand with wide eyes. "This isn't a tattoo, Tom!" She turns to Tom with a very concerned expression making him look worried as well. "This is... **MEWBERTY**." She says in dramatic style that made her demon boyfriend chuckle at how she said that. "Well, Starship that's a strange word, but it's nothing to worry about. It sounds normal to me." Tom says shrugging.

Star pointed two fingers inches from Tom's eyes with a panicked expression on her face making Tom hold up his hands in defense. "Don't try to act like you know what this is like Marco! This is about to get really weird." She says as she grabs Tom by his collar as she looks up at him with a pleading face. "You got to keep me away from boys! Wait...you are a boooy~" She says with hearts in her eyes, and a wide smile making Tom laugh nervously as he backs up, but Star just got closer so he flicked her forehead making her eyes go back to normal.

"How bad can this possibly be?" He asks with a smile, and a brow raised as Star just leaps back away from Tom. "I could end up destroying the castle if this happens, Tom." She says making Tom sigh as he walks to her room door opening it. "Alright, then I'll be out here if you need me okay. There are like barely any other dudes in the castle so this should fly by with ease." He says walking as he closes the door behind him. After literally only 5 minutes. Tom wakes up from a quick nap next to Star's room door, but he noticed that his face was a little stuck to something. When he pulled away, he looked down at the floor to see some kind of purple like vines with heart-shaped purple leafs all over it. "St-starship! Are you okay!? Can you hear me!?" Tom yelled at a strange heart-shaped cocoon in panic.

He wondered how it came to this? He stayed away from her, and there were seriously no other guys in that room. So what triggered this mess? Than he remembered he left one of his jackets in there. Now you might not understand why that would be a problem, but he knew knowing Star. She probably started smelling it, and with the scent of a boy she was now whatever THIS was. He needed help, and so he started running towards the one person he knew who might could.

 _END FLASHBACK..._

"And that's what happened." When Tom finished his evaluation of the situation. Marco placed a hand on his chin as he started to think on the problem. "Why didn't you go to I don't know someone else about this? I mean I will try to help, but wouldn't getting the queen or Janna be more helpful in the magic department?" Marco asks with a straight face as Tom shrugs, making the human teen sigh. That's when a light bulb went off in Tom's brain as he looked at Marco with a smile snapping his fingers. "I heard from Star, that there's this book that's used to teach princesses how to use magic. Maybe that will give us the answers we need." He says making Marco smile back, then the sounds of yelling was heard making the boys run to the balcony looking at the village seeing some random splats of purple like webbing everywhere.

Marco looked at Tom with a serious face, making Tom do the same. "Alright, you go try to stop what's out there, and I'll go get the book." He says as the demon teen just nods running to the balcony, and using his flames to fly off towards the village. Marco sighs as he starts his run to Star's room.

* * *

When Tom got to the village, he died his flames a little so he could land softly onto the ground. All he could see as he strolled through the village were males all begging for his help inside makeshift cages, but than he wondered where are all the females in the village? So he walked over to one of the web cages to a guy with a big brown beard, and chef hat on. He couldn't see the rest of his outfit, because he was wrapped in webbing just not his head. "Hey, where did all the females go?" Tom asks as the guy looked at him scared. "It drove them all out." The man says making Tom's eye brow raise. 'It?' He thought as he hears a younger guy yell behind him.

When he turned around as his eyes go wide at the sight of Star. Except she was purple, and her hair was stacked up like to servings of ice-cream. The things that really looked strange was he big heart shaped eyes, and a pair of butterfly wings. She started holding out her six arms towards the younger guy as webbing starts placing him in a cocoon like the rest of the village males. "Starship, stop!" Tom yells as he moves Star's hands away from the guy. She looked at her hands, than at Tom with a straight face as the guy inside a half complete cocoon starts to look concerned. "Oh no, now she's mad." He says shakily as Star starts doing what she was doing to the other guy to Tom, but with more aggression. Tom burst out of Star's assault, by catching his body on fire to burn away the webbing making Star back up.

When she finally saw that it was Tom, she smiled brightly as she says "Tom.~" Star than rushes towards her demon boyfriend, and he panicked as he started to fly away from Star with his flames. But she just started following him like a hit-seeking missile. 'Come on, Marco. Hurry up.' Tom thought as he started to fly faster.

* * *

Marco finally made it to Star's room, but when he got there he saw that her door was broken down with a pile of purple hearts on top leading into the room. Now he was worried about Star, so he ran inside to see the room covered in these purple like vines and hearts. That's when he noticed a large brown like book sitting on Star's drawer. "Alright, let's see whats in here." He says to himself as he runs to it, and tries to lift it up like any other normal book. But he failed to realize that this book was probably ten times heavier than the books his use to, so he just slides it on to the floor. When he opened it, and started to turn pages he started to get annoyed from all the pages. "Come on. Isn't there like a glossary in her or something?" He says frustrated as a random tiny blue genie like man in a yellow robe, and a split large white beard appears in-front of Marco making him jump slightly with a yelp.

"Did somebody say, Glossaryck? Cause that's me. Sir Glossaryck. Of terms. At your service, m'lady." The blue man says giving Marco a light bow. This made the teen sit up with a straight face pointing to himself with his thumb raising a brow. "Uh, I'm not a m'lady." When he said this Glossaryck leaned forward taking a closer look at Marco before he sat up straight with an un-amused expression. "Couldn't have fooled me, goodbye." He says closing the book with himself inside, and Marco tried to stop him by grabbing the book to try to keep it from closing. Marco says "Wait!" But the book was already closed, then the book opened like a mouth as Glossaryck says "This book is for magical princesses only." in a sing along voice.

"This isn't for me. It's for my friend, Star." Marco says as the book chuckled. "Aah, Star Butterfly." Glossaryck peeked out of the book like a blanker looking up at Marco with a worried expression. "What's wrong with her?" he asks with concern. "I don't know. I just heard that she's going through something called, Mewberty?" Marco says shrugging as the blue guy opened the book floating out into a laying position with a smile, and half opened eyes. "Well, I usually don't make exceptions. But I think we can work something out." Glossaryck says now in a chilling position as Marco raises an eyebrow. "What is it you want?" He asks as the blue man points to himself getting into a sitting position. "Pudding." He says as Marco repeats him in an confused manner. "That's right. Give me some pudding, than I'll tell you what you need to hear." This made Marco sigh with frustration as he gets up, and starts running to his room again. "I'll go get it!" He says as he left.

* * *

Meanwhile Tom was still flying away from a boy-hunting Star, but his flames started to get weak from all the dodging he had to do to not get caught by her webbing. So he landed on the ground, and started running instead. The demon was growing tired of running away, and Star was so good at hunting that he only got a few minutes to rest in hiding before she found him again. As Tom was about to just give himself up to his girlfriend, he heard the sound of a house breaking. When he ran into the open to see Star laying in a pile of broken wood. He started to rush over to here side, but than a voice said "Stay back you oaf." in a stern manner.

Tom looked to his right to see Jonathan von Hellsing cracking his knuckles with a straight face. Tom soon realized that this guy probably punched Star into the building he say on her, and he started to get mad. "Did you just punch my girlfriend!?" The demon yells in anger as Jonathan just watched Sta for her next move as says "When bitch goes crazy. You strike them to teach em a lesson." in a calm manner making Tom burst into flames. He was about to rush the guy, but the sound of a flintlock clicking next to his head mad his flames die down immediately.

"Calm yourself, Lucitor. We are just trying to get her out of this village, and my brother only hit her to catch her attention." The voice comes from Anastasia von Hellsing. Tom has never met these two, but Star told him that she really didn't like the guy that just hit her not long ago. Tom sighed as Star burst out of the wood glaring at Jonathan making him smile up at her. "I think we got her attention. Now, it is time to lead her to the field." He says as he starts running out the village with Anastasia, and Tom leading her away from the village.

* * *

Marco burst into Star's room with a cup of pudding breathing hard from the running. "I have...the pudding." He says through breathes, then Glossaryck opened his mouth with a "ah" confusing the human boy. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asks as Glossaryck smiles at him. "You have to feed. Good pudding won't eat itself." When Glossaryck finished his sentence Marco sighed with agitation as he starts take out a spoon from his jacket pocket, and begins to feed Glossaryck. He than pokes the tiny blue man with a straight face. "Now talk." He says sternly.

Glossaryck took at least two more scoops before he let out a burp, and Marco felt like barfing at the sight of all the pudding on the guy's beard. "So...Star is going through...mewberty?" Glossaryck takes a moment to chew some more before saying "Well, you can't stop it." When he said that Marco went wide eyed. "There has to be something I can do." Marco says in a pleading manner as Glossaryck opened his mouth for more, then Marco looked into the cup to see only pudding stuck to the sides.

"You ate it all." He says as Glossaryck yells in a singing manner "Scrape the sides!" So Marco dos as he was told much to his dismay. "Look kid it should all be over at..." Glossaryck pulls up his sleeve to set his watch as he says "3:57PM. Or she won't." making Marco raise a brow. "Come on!" The human yells in frustration making Glossaryck sigh. "Look, kid, nature is like a runaway dump truck - hot, fast, and full of garbage." Glossaryck says making Marco become even more confused than last time. "I'm saying that nature cannot be stopped. That is all." Than he closed the book with himself inside. Marco just stared at the book with an annoyed expression, but then he let out a sigh as he started running to get to Tom.

* * *

When Marco finally got to the village, he looked around seeing all the damage that was caused by whatever did this. He than saw a trail of webbing going towards the field of flowers outside of the village. So he started following it all the way to seeing Tom create a pillar of fire around Star. "Tom!" Marco yelled getting the demon's attention, and Marco did frown at the sight of Jonathon and Anastasia. But ignored their presence as he approached Tom. "Dude, did you find out how to help Star?" Tom asks with serious face as Marco nodded with a sigh. "I did, but first where is she? Some little man in her book told me she would or wouldn't turn back, but what does that mean?" Marco wondered not understanding the whole turning part of the conversation.

"Dude, Star turned into this half-butterfly thing and now she's going boy crazy. As soon as she saw me she immediately started following me, than those two showed up to help me get her out of the village." The demon says as Marco groans in frustration. He really just wanted a break from all the weirdness, and fights going on. "Okay, okay. Just...let Star do what she's trying to do, man?" Marco says with a straight face making Tom says "What!?" with a brow raised.

"Look, this guy from Star's book named Glossaryck told me that all we can do is let things run it's it's course." Marco says as Tom looks at the pillar he made around Star with concern in his eyes, than he lowered the flames as Star started to fly towards him at full speed. "This better work man." Tom says as he was snatched away into the air, and Johnathan was about threw a knife at her. But his sister stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. After a couple minutes have passed, Marco was just sitting in the field waiting to see if the issue would be finally resolved. Of course Marco got his answer quickly as he sees Tom flying down with Star in his arms bridle style making the human teen smile up at the pair. 'I guess it's resolved.' He thought to himself with a sigh.

* * *

 _ **_Janna's Struggle_**_

It was a rainy afternoon. The clouds all dark gray ruled the sky blocking the Sun's rays, and the light sprinkles of water covering the lands swaying from the blowing of the wind. Tina was walking through the halls of the castle to go see Janna with the gift she and Star got her. It was just a little red-velvet box that was big enough to at least fit in her hand, and it had the picture of a pair of fangs on it. She was excited to give her girlfriend her gift, and as she got to Janna's room door. Marco walks out turning to Tin with a blank expression. "Oh, hey Tina. If your looking for Janna, than she's not here." He says with a small smile making Tina raise a brow. "Do you know where she might have gone then?" She asks as Marco shakes his head. "Sorry, I don't know. This happens sometimes, but I'm sure she's fine. Excuse me." Marco says as he closes his door walking past Tina.

She was now a little sad that she didn't get the chance to give Janna her gift, but she just let out a sigh as she started walking back towards her own living quarters. As she walked silently through the halls, she thought to herself 'Where exactly does Janna go after certain events happen?' She knew Janna had her own type of mysteries about her, but she wanted to know what these mysteries things are that Janna does. She than stopped at a near by window as she looked out it towards the field of flowers her and Janna likes to go to be alone, but as she was looking she noticed some quickly walking towards the woods. She looked closely until she noticed it was..."Janna?" She says confused. This was her moment to find-out where her girlfriend went to, and she also wanted to know why it seemed like Janna was walking in anger.

* * *

It took an hour of following Janna deep into the forest. Tina was wearing what Marco called a rain-coat so the rain wouldn't wet her uniform, but Janna was in the usual attire she use to wear back in the Earth dimension. So of course Tina wanted to cover her so she wouldn't catch a cold, but decided to just follow Janna to see where she was going. After a couple more minutes, Tina hopped into a tree seeing Janna stop walking. That's when the vampire saw two strangers in suits stand next to eachother. One, was a 7'0ft tall man with brown skin, and short black curly hair. He also looked mean, and buff by the way he stood. The other was a girl who was one foot taller than Star, and she had her black hair in a pony-tail with her arms behind her back smiling at Janna. 'Who are these people?' Tina thought to herself as she noticed Janna looking at the muddy ground with her shoulders slumped over as she was shaking.

"I got your note...and I would like to know..." Janna shots her head up towards the two people with a furious expression, and so much tears in her eyes that it looked like a the rain was hitting her face the hardest as she yelled "And what the hell do you mean your sorry!?" This confused Tina, and the sight of Janna actually showing more emotions than she has ever shown before made her heart hurt. But she just watched trying to figure out the situation.

"Oh, Janna Banana. I am doing this for you're own good." The girl in the suit says still smiling, and yet it put some kind of fear into Tina. Than the man closed his eyes as he let out a sigh, and Janna took a step closer as she grit her teeth. "I don't want to forget, and you can't make me! What about all the fun times we had after each chapter, huh!?" When Janna said this Tina raised a brow in much confusion as to what Janna was talking about. 'Chapter? Are they partners in writing a book?' She thought as she heard the man speak next.

"Of course they were fun, but the time has come for you to stay within your own reality." He says sternly as Janna runs up, and grabs the man and girl's collars making the girl next to him look down at Janna with a sad expression. "Don't do this, please! Your the only person who knows how I feel inside and out! You can't just abandon me!" Janna says with desperation. Something Tina has never seen before in her entire life, and all it did was hurt her more seeing her girlfriend like this. It also seems that the two people in-front of her were feeling the same way.

Soon, the two people hugged Janna as all three of them slowly gets on their knees still embracing. Janna was on both her knees as the other two were only on one, and their heads rested on Janna's shoulders both smiling with their eyes closed. "We will meet again someday, Janna. But for now you need to stick to this world, and live among you're friends. I'm sorry." The two people say in unison as they both lay their hands on Janna's head cause a glow to happen. Tina would be blinded, but someone's hand covered her eyes and mouth making her struggle in their grip. The voice of a older energetic male saying "Can't have you doing what Janna did, but don't worry just please take good care of her." be she past out.

* * *

Tina than opened her eyes to the sight of Janna laying right next to her with tears in her eyes. She wondered how she got here, and why her girlfriend was crying in her sleep. That's when Janna weakly said "Don't leave." in her sleep as Tina hugged her close.

 **End of Chapter...**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: I just need some time. So you guys sends em off.**

 **AUTHOR 1 & 2: We'll see you next time readers!**


End file.
